Viridi's Last Stand
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The Nature Wars go on as the Kids Next Door are seeking to find Viridi and bring her down once and for all. But the Goddess of Nature is concocting plans of her own. With Anthony continuing to learn his earthbending, and some tension between Vweeb and Arianna, how will things turn out?
1. Planning

**Okay, guys. After the long and arduous trial that was **_**Operation: MASKED**_**, it's time to conclude this part of the Nextgen Series with the last story of the Viridi Saga. Here we go.**

* * *

_**It's Good To Be Home! The War With Viridi Continues!**_

**Viridi's Lair**

Her chamber was dark and quiet. The psychotic girl that started a war against the world sat in a state of calm, peaceful meditation. These past few weeks, she hasn't done any major attack against the KND. She sent a few troops every now and then, but the Kids Next Door had very little troubles dealing with her, and were able to relax for most of their time. That's because Viridi was channeling her energy. In truth, she honestly knew she was obsessed with destroying the humans, and that obsession costed her most of her energy. Sending powerful troops, only to fail, and attempting to shrinkify certain targets. She decided to stop herself from that. Now, she enclouded her mind with calmness and serenity. Building up the energy she so foolishly wasted. …And now… she was ready to strike. Having given them enough time to settle down, it was time to end the human race. She had a devious smirk as her green eyes opened.

**KND Moonbase**

Cheren Uno was finally back home. After completing what was probably the biggest adventure of his life, Cheren was happy to be home in his very own Moonbase, signing paperwork in the calm serenity of his office. After the great adventure in the Termina Dimension, Cheren's body was completely worn out. It was all the more worth it to finally save his friends, and not to mention two whole worlds at that. After all that, signing a few papers, and maybe trying to control a few rowdy kids, was nothing.

His door creaked open as his second-in-command, Numbuh 860; Panini Drilovsky, walked in with a small stack of papers and set them on Cheren's desk. "There." Panini breathed. "That's the last bit for the day, Cheren."

"Finally." Cheren smiled, continuing his work.

Panini had a seat in the chair in the corner, mindlessly kicking her legs in the air. "Sooo, how's it feel being back?" she asked casually.

"It's a relief." Cheren sighed. "Adventures like that _always_ make me wish for the usual operative missions."

"That was the only big adventure ya ever been on."

"And that's how I know I'll always wish for the usual missions."

"Well, Ay would feel the same way, if Ay was trapped inside a cramped little hood shaped like my hair."

"Ha ha ha!" Cheren laughed.

"We can't really be relaxing yet, can we? Ay mean, ya spent so long tryin' ta beat Majora, and we never did anything about Viridi yet."

"Ehhh, it shouldn't matter. According to Francis's report, Viridi hasn't done much of anything while I was gone. I think she might finally be giving up."

"It still sounds so weird, the way ya put it. Ay haven't really seen anyone as desperate as her, and she was plain crazy."

"Well, _I_ was that desperate, when I got shrunk by Mom." Cheren smirked.

"_That_ was just wimp's luck." Panini remarked. "Ay still don't think we should be looking away that easy."

"We won't, Panini. Our main priority now is finding out where Viridi's basing her operations. Speaking of which, there was that substance that I asked Zach and Maddy to bring to Dr. Facilier; the stuff left by the Spidermankey. He should have a solution by now."

"Francis actually went with them to ask a few minutes ago. We oughta head down there, too."

"Good idea." Cheren said, standing up and stretching his arms. "The walk wouldn't hurt. And while we're down there, we could grab some ice cream."

Cheren stepped out of his office, but the moment he did, Panini shoved him out of the way as she dashed by and yelled, "LIFE'S ONE BIG RACE, UUUNOOOO!" Cheren glared playfully after her and ran as fast as he could to beat her to the hangar.

**McKenzie Household; backyard**

Meanwhile, Anthony McKenzie was dealing with his own struggles (yes, it's gonna be one of THOSE stories :P). The seven-year-old grunted, using all his earthbending strength to lift a huge boulder up over his head with his arms. His sister, Michelle, and Sector W were watching him, and Sally was a little worried Anthony might be crushed (although Aranea and Michelle were enjoying the show). The sector leader was sweating as his arms quivered tremendously, doing his best to keep his earthbending in focus. Sadly, the boulder proved to be too much, and he ended up crushed.

"OOooohh." Sally and Harvey shut their eyes, and Fybi shook her head in disbelief, smiling as if it wasn't at all dangerous. Michelle smiled cheerfully as she skipped toward the boulder and flawlessly lifted it with her right hand, tossing it aside like a discarded shoe.

Thankfully, Anthony wasn't hurt, although he lay completely flat, and Aranea and Fybi came over (with Fybi floating in midair) to help Anthony on his feet. "Well, you have been getting better." Sally said, trying to make him feel better.

"So you guys just have a random _boulder_ lying around?" Harvey asked coolly.

"Mom got it for practice." Anthony replied. "Ugh, it's just so hard, though. This might sound funny, but I actually felt like my bending was better when I was tiny."

"I wonder if the shorter an earthbender is, the stronger they are." Sally suggested. "That's why Michelle's so good." Michelle grinned at this.

"I wouldn't really mind shrinking him again." Aranea smirked. "His giant feet apparently aren't helping."

"Uhhh no." Anthony stated with a disbelieved look. "And besides…"

_Anthony's yard was crawling with tiny ants, happily going about their business. They suddenly stirred away frantically when six-year-old Anthony began stomping them hatefully. He was alone in his backyard and bored out of his mind, so this is how he liked to spend his time. "Come on, Anthony, don't do that." His mother suddenly called from behind. "Before you know it, that'll be _you_ cowering away."_

_Anthony eye-rolled and turned around, and was shocked at seeing his mom lifting a huge boulder with just her right arm. "Whoa! Mom, when'd you get so strong!" he smiled ecstatically._

"_Hmhmhm! It's not _real_ strength, Anthony. It's just earthbending." Angie dropped the boulder to her side, shaking the ground by the impact. "Anyone who's an earthbender could lift it easy."_

"_Not me." Anthony frowned, sitting on the patio grumpily. "I couldn't lift a boulder to save myself. If I was gonna be this bad at earthbending, why did I get such big feet? Sigh, you think we can get an operation?"_

_Angie shook her head and knelt down by her son. "Anthony, you shouldn't expect to be a good earthbender just because your feet are big. Even if they were smaller, you would still be the same."_

"_Pssh. _Prove_ it."_

_Angie eye-rolled. "Well, for now, let's just assume they _do_ make you better. But they haven't helped yet because you haven't tapped into your true strengths. I told you about my friend Toph, right? She was born without sight, so she had to rely on _her_ feet to see her way around, using earthbending. In time, though, she got enough control over her power, and her disability ended up making her stronger. Your big feet could do the same, but only if you believed in yourself."_

_Anthony watched with amazement as his mother lifted the boulder with her right arm. "I mean, me and Michelle were pretty small for our ages, before we became good. If I could do _this_," Angie tossed the boulder behind and caught it with her right leg, "imagine how strong YOU can be when you're my age."_

"_Hmm… alright then." Anthony got up, feeling confident as he declared, "I'll become the strongest earthbender in the world! I'll get so good… that I'll be able to pick up whole mountains!"_

_Angie laughed. "Don't over-exaggerate it, Anthony! You still have a long way to go."_

"_Then I'll keep practicing right away!" he exclaimed. "And before ya know it, I'll be stronger than YOU, Mom!"_

Anthony leaned against the boulder as this memory played. "Sigh, another backstory that involves someone wanting to be like their mom." Harvey sighed.

Anthony smiled confidently and attempted to lift the huge rock up again. "I WILL be the strongest… and no one will ever knock me down!"

The kids watched as Anthony trembled and allowed the rock to crush him again.

**Planet Secco; Ancient Wastelands**

The sun was beating hard onto the ancient desert wasteland, where the rusted remains of robots and dead mechanisms littered the fields. An alien tech S.C.A.M.P.E.R., called the Nova Cruiser, took land on this wasteland, and Arianna Dunfree stepped out with Vweeb on her shoulder. Arianna wore an explorers' hat to protect her and Vweeb from the scorching sun, but the bright light was still able to hit the tiny alien's skin. "Why I keep wearing this jumpsuit, I will never know." Vweeb said, trying to shield his eyes with his hand as his jumpsuit felt like it was fusing to his body.

Arianna grabbed a mini shovel and archaeologists' dirt brush as she approached a patch of wilted plants. She got on her knees while Vweeb hopped to the ground, watching his purple-skinned friend begin to dig. "Tell me what we're doing here again?" Vweeb asked.

"Well, this planet probably grew all sorts of exotic plants before it fell into ruin. If by some chance some seeds are still alive under here, we could probably regrow those plants, and we could bring them back here to repopulate the species!" she explained, sounding very excited. "Of course, we'd have to find some way of bringing _water_ back into this world. If we're lucky, maybe a few planets would be willing to ship containers of their oceans' water, and all the water combined could fill the ocean!"

"Oh… is _that_ why." Vweeb said, sounding very uninterested.

"Ohh, won't it look LOVELY, Vweeb? ?" she squealed very happily. "If we could _actually_ restore this planet to the way it was in the old days! And we could fix the robots and give them brand new power sources… they'd never have to use Timeshift Stones again, and this planet could _finally_ be happy!"

"Well, I guess that would be pretty cool…"

Arianna frowned and looked at her diminutive friend, pausing in her digging. "Is something wrong, Vweeb? Don't you care about this planet?"

"I-I do… Arianna… but don't you think this planet's time has, you know, come?"

"Well… I suppose… but it wouldn't hurt to _try_ and fix it. Right?"

Vweeb sighed. "Look, Arianna, to be honest… I was hoping for something a little more exciting?"

"Exciting?" Arianna sounded disappointed.

"I mean, I'm just not _into_ this stuff like you are. I'm not really _into_… well, saving animals and not eating meat. I mean, I may be little, but meat is _good_. I just like to have fun; do kid stuff and have adventures. I really only went with you 'cause… well, you're my friend, and I wanted to be nice."

"Oh." Arianna lost all the excitement she just had. Hearing this from Vweeb really destroyed her mood. "Well, you didn't _have_ to come. I wouldn't mind if you stayed behind."

Vweeb sighed, "Don't worry, Arianna. I'm here now, I should _try_ to help." He still sounded uninterested.

"No. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to now. Besides, I know how hard the sun is on you. You can stay in the ship if you want. It'd probably be hard to dig, anyway."

"Um… are you sure?"

"Yes. You shouldn't suffer because of me."

"Okay… thanks for understanding." It's true, Vweeb _didn't_ wanna do this, and he wanted out of the sun, but as he made his way to the ship, he felt bad about leaving her. Arianna was his best friend, and he _liked_ hanging out with her, but her idea of activities wasn't the most exciting. She was an environmentalist, so she had that environmentalist aura. She took after her mother in that sense. So her idea of fun was saving animals and all that crud, but Vweeb could never get himself as into it. It probably hurt Arianna's feelings… but it was probably best that he was honest about it, he thought.

Of course, Arianna _was_ hurt by what he said. It wasn't that he didn't care about the planet… but she was sad because Vweeb, her best friend, didn't come because he wanted to. She liked hanging out with Vweeb as much as he did with her, but she wishes she could make things a little more fun for him. She wasn't sure why. They always had fun at other things, so it wouldn't matter.

But maybe it was because it _did_ have to do with this whole thing. If Vweeb, her own best friend, wouldn't be into what she was doing, she was afraid other people might not be either. Vweeb's feelings toward it could reflect those of everyone else; no one else found replanting or repopulating a species to be very fun. And she probably didn't _make_ it fun, either. She was probably just one of those "treehuggers" that people passed by. Still, she _just_ wishes, someone out there; besides her mother, could take interest in this stuff like she does…

**Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium**

Cheren and Panini met with Francis, who was with his two assistants, Zach and Maddy, at Facilier's voodoo workshop. The demonic gateway opened behind his table, and the witch-doctor whistled a tune as he casually stepped out, the gateway's mouth snapping shut.

Maddy shuddered. "This place always gives me the creeps."

"So do you have any info, Uncle Facilier?" Cheren asked.

"Well, Ah thought the dust looked familiar." Facilier began as he twirled down onto his chair. "Ah looked at everything I had. Pixiefrog Dust." He scooped a handful of the bright-green dust from his bag and threw it on Zach, zapping him into a little frog. "Scorch Sand Dust." He threw a kind of red sand on Zach, switching him to normal, but setting him on fire.

"AAAAHHH! !"

"Snow Dust." He threw what was clearly snow onto Zach, freezing him solid. "Time Dust." He threw the bluish-white dust onto Zach, changing him into an adorable baby with a diaper and binky. "Minish Dust." He threw the normal-green dust on Zach, shrinking him down to size. "Antidote." He threw purple dust onto Zach, changing him back to normal size and age. "BUT… nothin' came up."

Zach rubbed his scorched cheek with a hateful look. _"Crud, now I got messy undies…"_ he mumbled.

"BUT THEN I figured:" Facilier smirked, getting up and pacing around the table, "_why_ am I only lookin' at my dirty old stuff, when _I_ have friends in higher PLACES?" he shot his hands open in their eyes. "The answer was simple: I just had to go up and ask mah friend, King Darky!"

"The Nightmare King?" Cheren asked.

"Yes!" Facilier grinned. "And Ah discovered that dust was a mix of Forest Dust with STAR Dust!"

"Star Dust?"

"Yes! With traces of Fear Toxin still in them! These nature monsters are made with some of the same substance as Nightmares!"

"_Greeeeat_, so they're Nightmares like every other freak." Maddy remarked sarcastically.

Cheren rolled his eyes, "So Viridi makes these creatures using Darkrai's Star Dust. Does that give us any info where she lives?"

"Darkrai says someone's been ordering several shipments of his Fear Energy for the past few months. He said he ain't know who's been orderin', but dey want 'em dropped at an abandoned mega-asteroid around the Sargasso Region."

"Interesting." Cheren said. "And then Viridi's troops come to take these shipments back to her world?"

"He ain't know what happens to 'em. Viridi just sends the money ahead o' time, and the Nightmares just leave 'em be. Didn't know it was her, didn't know who was takin' 'em."

"But did you _tell_ Darkrai Viridi was ordering them? Wouldn't he know anything about her?"

"I told 'im. He knows that she was the Goddess of Nature, and that she was supposed ta be Celebi's caretaker, until Celebi's Guardian came. 'Course, she had a little grudge against humans, what with ruinin' her plants and all that. She started a war against the humans around the time of the Demon Wars. It's said that she was beat by the Goddess of Light, Palutena, who put Viridi under a sort of 'house-arrest' spell. Viridi and her powers got binded in her own lair, where she normally runs _all_ of her attacks. But Darkrai ain't know where that lair is."

"Couldn't he just _ask_ this Goddess person, or one of the other gods?" Maddy asked.

"Maaan, Palutena got more bettuh things to do! And the other gods got more important things to do. _Besides, it's just too easy ta ask them, don'tchu think?_"

"WELL, excuse me if I'm not informed on all this freaky, supernatural stuff." Maddy retorted.

"Hmmmm." Cheren began to think. "Well, if Viridi wants 'em dropped in the Sargasso Region, then her homeworld must be somewhere in Galaxia. I could ring Nebula up and have her send some operatives to look for 'em when Darkrai sends his next delivery."

"What if Viridi sends some troops to _look_ for any spies?" Zach asked.

"I guess we'll make sure she sends hidden operatives. But if Viridi is trying to keep her homeworld secret, I imagine she wouldn't send so many at once. I mean, big crowds aren't easy to lose track of."

"So the plan is, they send some spies to watch for and follow the troops, and when they see what planet she lives on, they report back so we can begin to plan a full-scale invasion?" Francis summarized.

"That… would be the gist of it." Cheren figured, rubbing his head.

"Plain and simple, just what I like." Francis remarked wittingly.

"Heh heh heh. Anyway, I'll put in the word to Nebula, and then I'll come meet you guys at Goober's. Deal?"

"Awww, it's not fun if yer not gonna race." Panini moaned.

"Heheh! Save me a spot in the ice-cream-eating contest, Panini."

"Don't think Ay'll hold open for long." She smirked.

"Hahahah! And remember, once we defeat Viridi, the Nature Wars will be over and we can finally get back to fighting normal villains in peace! In a while, guys!" The kids eagerly hurried out of the voodoo shop, and Facilier grinned and chuckled at their youthfulness.

Unbeknownst to them, a monocle spied on them from behind the merchandise.

**Viridi's Lair**

Viridi's loyal butler, Arlon, sat patiently and sipped his tea as he watched this scene play out. "_Hmmm_mmmmm…" He now had something to report to Mistress Viridi.

* * *

**And that concludes this first chapter. So yeah, this whole story is just like **_**Final Preparations**_**, whereas it doesn't have any **_**new**_**, random conflicts or situations, and the sole purpose is to advance the main storyline, in this case trying to kill Viridi. XP Also, that scene with Vweeb and Arianna was meant to be a one-shot, but that woulda been stupid, and it's better as a scene, but in the one-shot, Vweeb woulda LIKED doing that stuff with her, for the sake that she's sweet. XP So yeah, this is better. Anyhoo, next time, our mission to defeat Viridi continues. Later.**


	2. Setting Off

**Alright, everybody, time to begin the second chapter. Here is where we will enact the plan. Here we go.**

* * *

**_Coming Up With Plans. Who Is the Mysterious Woman?_**

**New GKND H.Q.**

Vweeb and Arianna returned to base after their trip on Planet Secco. Arianna's little digging mission didn't last long, having eventually lost motivation to keep digging due to being upset. She didn't really _look_ upset now, but as Vweeb sat on her shoulder, he could just sense her negative emotions. Maybe because being small allowed him to feel things stronger.

They climbed to one of the upper bridges to find Makava and Tronta playing Frisbee using Tronta's Light Disc. Tronta was the last one to catch it before he noticed the two come in. "Hey, Sis! You're back early!" Tronta greeted.

"Hey, Vweeb!" Makava smiled. "How was Secco?"

"Oh… it was good." Vweeb replied, not very enthusiastically.

"Hey, did something happen?" Tronta asked, noticing their faces. "You look a little down."

"It was nothing, Tron." Arianna told him simply. "We just got a little sidetracked."

"All right, you say so."

"Ahh, good, you're all here." Numbuh 250 Trillion, Jerome Winkiebottom suddenly spoke, casually stepping in the room. "Numbuh Eternal has a mission for you all. To her office."

**Nebula's Throne**

_"If I am elected Chancellor, I shall do my best to rejuvenate our planets and make sure all those _poor_ aliens are given their fair share. Much more than those _GKND_ would ever care for, wouldn't you say?"_ Percival Tachyon spoke on the large TV.

"Oh, get a job." Nebula told him arrogantly, seated in boredom on her throne with her elbow on the armrest, and her head slumped in her hand. She shot her attention to the opening doorway, and the TV switched off as her brother and the others walked in. "Ahh, Jerome!" Nebula smiled, floating down to them. "I see you got 'em all here. I just had a chat with Cheren," she spoke seriously, "and we're working on a plan to take down Viridi. Apparently, she orders shipments of Fear Dust from Nightmare Enterprises and has them drop it on a set asteroid in the Sargasso Region, while her troops come and take it away. When Darkrai begins to make a new batch, I want you guys to hide and watch 'til they appear. Then I want you to try and follow them to Viridi's homeworld; at least, it's where we're _hoping_ they'll go. Got it?"

The four nodded, already feeling anxious about this sudden mission.

"Good. Then, you'll report back to headquarters, and we can organize an invasion on the homeworld, and hopefully take Viridi down."

"But what if Viridi has her troops go to some _other_ world?" Tronta asked. "What if she knows we're following them?"

"Actually, I have a plan to work around that." Vweeb smiled proudly, showing his shrink ray. "Wherever they go, they'd hafta go someplace important eventually."

"Our number one priority is finding the homeworld at this moment." Nebula stated. "And right now, this is the best lead we have, so it's important we follow through."

"Ahh, relax, Nebs, they won't know what hit 'em." Vweeb smirked confidently.

"If you say so." Jerome replied. "Just don't expect fair treatment if you're discovered."

**Downtown Cleveland**

Cheren had just finished speaking to Nebula, and was now walking down the sidewalk to Goofy Goober's. The streets were flowing with passerby, all focused on a set destination, so no one paid anyone any mind. But the one person that stood out from the others was a particular fair-skinned woman with purple, messy hair, a smooth purple gown, and sandals. She looked pretty strange, but Cheren just passed her like anyone else, going about his business as he walked by without a glance. But the minute the two crossed paths, a strange feeling overcame Cheren.

_"This world… is doomed. Cities will grow to such heights that block out the sun, expanding to cover our forests and grasslands so the earth will NEVER see light of day. The skies will fill with clouds of toxic from our factories, and all our sludge and trash will fill the oceans and river. Land, seas, and skies will no longer be suitable for anyone, and the whole world will become a wasteland of what was once our hopes and dreams. But if _my_ solution comes into tuition, our world will _rise_ from the ground like Timeshift…"_

Cheren fell to his knees, holding his forehead. A panicky feeling began to well up inside him, gasping for breath as he turned behind him. The purple-haired woman bothered not to stop and kept walking away, shrinking into the crowd. Cheren calmed himself and took a breath, standing to brush his pants off before continuing to Goober's.

**McKenzie Household; backyard**

"Hnnnnn!...HYUUuugh." Anthony sweated as much as ever, using the most strength he could muster to hold the boulder high over his head.

"Boy, Anthony! You _are_ getting stronger!" Sally smiled admiringly.

"Yeah, but I'd be worried about that spider on your foot." Aranea stated, directing at his feet.

"Huh?" Anthony worriedly look down, but he unfortunately lost his grip and let the boulder crush him. "UUUH!"

Aranea smirked. "Gotta keep your focus, dude!"

Michelle smiled as she skipped over and flicked the boulder off like a pebble. She stomped her foot and knocked Anthony to his feet with a rock-jab, the boy brushing off as their mother, Angie stepped onto the patio. "Anthony, kids, come in! There's someone here to see you!"

Anthony and his friends walked in curiously, seeing Angie standing by the living room table, smiling in a casual fashion. "Kids, this is Chiri," she nudged down at the table, "a friend of mine from childhood."

The operatives looked at the table, seeing a tiny figure on the edge. When they stepped closer, they could see it was a Minish woman in green robes. _"Hello there!"_ the Minish woman, Chiri waved happily.

"Awwww! She's so _teeeeen_yyyy!" Michelle squealed.

"I thought she was a shrimpy ant." Anthony remarked snarkily.

"Shuuh-RINK." Aranea joked, grinning as she compressed the space between her hands. Anthony glared.

"Hm-hm-hm!" Angie giggled. "Anthony, I've been writing to Chiri about your training, and she's agreed to come over and help you with earthbending."

_"Even though I can't earthbend myself, I've been reading a lot!"_ Chiri beamed.

"Awwwww! But I wanted to learn from _you_, Mom!" Anthony whined.

Angie smiled brightly. "Anthony, it won't hurt to learn from someone else. And Chiri here says she has something that may really help you."

_"First, we'll need to go to a more vegetated area."_ Chiri mentioned. _"We'll go to the Virginian Forest; my kids are waiting there for me."_

"Why can't we just use my backyard?" Anthony asked. "We have a big boulder right here."

"Anthony, you won't be as good if you don't train in a natural environment." Angie stated. "Benders only get strong if they're bending someplace that matches their element."

"Then why aren't we going to a MOUNTAIN?"

_"Don't worry. It'll be just the same."_ Chiri smiled. _"Let's go, you all!"_ Angie allowed Chiri onto her hands as Sector W followed the woman to the car.

**Downtown Coruscant (what part of the planet _isn't_ downtown?)**

_"SAVE Planet Secco!"_ Arianna called eagerly through a megaphone as hundreds of alien citizens merely bypassed her. The Pumparian-Harnitan girl was holding up a poster of Planet Secco with little green patches, reading _Bring the desert back to Green._ _"Help bring all plant life back to the desert! Planet Secco has fallen before its time, and only by our standards can we bring it back to what it was."_

Vweeb sat on a stack of papers she apparently had printed, watching with hopelessness as she tried to gain peoples' attention. Her megaphone made her voice a million times louder at his height, especially since his ears were big, so it was hard to withstand.

"Face it, people in the big city only care about business and making cash." Vweeb stated. "They don't have time for forests."

Arianna didn't want to believe his words, and desperately hoped someone would listen. She saw a green alien—who looked like Greedo from _Star Wars_—in a brown business suit walk by. "Whooah!" Vweeb yelled when Arianna suddenly swiped the top paper; the one he was sitting on, and made him slip off. She ran in front of the man and held up the paper.

"Sir, would you care to sign this petition to bring plant life back to Planet Secco?" she asked politely, holding a pen. "We could grow new plants and vegetables so delicious our planets could never have imagined. Please?"

"Ehh, I don't have the time, kid." The man said. "If I wanna eat veggies, I'll get stuff from Flora." The man bypassed her and walked away.

"Oh." Arianna looked down, depressed. "I understand. You're busy."

As Vweeb gets up, he feels Arianna's shadow over him, the girl bending down and holding the large pen to him. "Vweeb, won't you please sign? I haven't found _anyone_ else, yet."

"Sigh, I would, but it'd just feel weird. I'm not really an environment person, and, I don't really feel like breaking my back trying to help with this."

"Oh." She looked more depressed. "Well… I don't want to trouble you."

Vweeb sighed and did a light facepalm, "Y'see, THAT'S the problem, Arianna. You're too NICE. You're too OKAY with what everyone else thinks. If you're really passionate about your cause, you need to act TOUGH. Instead of going around and politely asking people, sometimes you need to just FORCE it in their face if nothing else works."

"But, Vweeb, I could never bring myself to make people do something they don't want to." Arianna spoke in a sad tone. "It's just not in my nature."

"Maybe, but you won't get anywhere otherwise. The reason people don't really bother about these things is because the person is either too NICE, or they're a whiny kid. But at least a kid would TUG on peoples' pants and make them listen! But a whiny kid that ISN'T whiny, they'll never listen!"

"Even if that's true, I'd feel like a bully for trying to make people do things. And, I could never want to be like that."

"Well, the thing about bullies is, they know how to get what they want. I mean, take a look at me, Ari, I'm only 1 inch tall. I'm not that strong. If a bunch of bullies gang up on me, it was either be stomped or give them lunch money. …'Course, then my lunch money is too tiny, and they shove me up their noses. But, what I'm saying is, you need to do something that would make people feel _intimidated_ to save Secco. It's just like what bullies do, but you're holding your foot over me for a good cause. True, you're threatening to squash me, but in the end, it'll be worth it."

Arianna sighed and sat along the wall in hopelessness. "Either way you say it, I'm still pressuring people. I could never hold my foot over an ant, so how could I pressure people into saving a planet?"

Vweeb grabbed the side of Arianna's shirt and climbed and sat down on her shoulder. "Well, I don't know what else to say, Arianna. If you don't really have the guts, Secco might have to stay a wasteland."

Arianna released another sigh, feeling more upset than ever as she slumped her head on her hands. She didn't want to believe it, but Vweeb sounded like he knew what he meant. She's never been one to bully or intimidate people, and she always hated bullying, but if she didn't do so, she would begin to lose hope of ever saving Planet Secco. If she didn't 'bully', she may lose hope of _ever_ getting anyone to support her causes. But it just didn't feel right to her.

Vweeb lightly rubbed Arianna's shoulder. Of course, considering his size, she didn't really feel it. "I'm sorry, Ari."

Arianna smiled, sadness still in her eyes, as she rubbed Vweeb's head with her finger. "Well, I'm glad you were honest, Vweeb."

"Hey, guys." Tronta spoke as he and Makava suddenly hurried over, panting. "Nebula just called, Darkrai's getting ready to ship another order."

"Everything all right here?" Makava asked, curious.

Vweeb and Arianna exchanged quick glances before Arianna responded, "Y-Yes."

"Come on, guys, let's get going." Vweeb said, and with that, the four hurried back to their ship, but not before Arianna regathered her stack of papers.

**Nightmare Land; Nightmare King's Throne**

The pitch-black king of fear watched as his Nightmare troops hauled a crate of Fear Dust away to be delivered to the aforementioned asteroid. Nebula Winkiebottom was with him at the time, as they had previously discussed the plan in person.

"We appreciate the help, Darkrai."

"I am honored to help. My new debt has been to you Kids Next Door."

"Don't worry about it." Nebula said nobly.

"Hmm… but while it is against my limits as an adult to interfere with the Kids Next Door's plans… just how _do_ you plan to beat Viridi? While her bounds are still thick, and she is clouded with obsession, she is still a god."

"Well, most of our parents never had trouble dealing with gods." Nebula replied questioningly.

"Most of the gods chose to live within the mortal world, and had little contact with the Spirit World. Staying in the mortal world for extended times makes a spirit almost _as_ mortal, and yet still _im_mortal. During her time, Viridi has had a strong bond with the Spirit World, and her strength also comes from her burning passion. And if Viridi is successful in freeing herself, no matter what methods she uses, she may be unstoppable. You will need more than just your brute force to defeat her."

"Can I assume _you_ have a suggestion?"

"I do. In ancient times, there was a poisonous drink that was brewed from all the horrors of the Underworld. A drink so evil that it made the gods feel mortal. Production of the brew has been forbidden for ages, but it's the only thing that'll help you last a chance against Viridi."

"And it's in the Underworld…" Nebula thought aloud. "Could either you or Facilier be able to make one?"

"It's against our restrictions. You will need to ask Grim; the King normally has the most authority in his domain."

"Very well. I'll have to get Cheren to ask; the only ones who have authority over _Grim_ is still the Uno Family. But, thanks anyway, Darky. There's one more favor we need from you though."

"Yeees?"

"If Viridi's minions are made out of Nightmare substance, we can assume they hold the same weaknesses, right?"

"I would believe so."

"Do you think you can supply us with the essentials of a Nightmare's weaknesses so we can mow down her forces a lot easier?"

"Hm hm hm." Darkrai chuckled. "There's only one thing you need to know. How do you kids sleep well at night?"

"Hm?" Nebula was curious by his question.

**Virginian Forest**

Angie had driven the lot of Sector W to the Virginian Forest as per Chiri's instructions (except Fybi, who decided to fly after them). They stopped at a particular region of the forest, and Fybi landed to join her friends as they followed Angie (who was guided by Chiri) through a short distance of the forest before arriving at a lonely tree stump with a hole in it.

There were two Minish standing patiently on the tree stump, a boy with a blue robe and a girl in a pink robe. Angie let Chiri onto the stump with her finger as the miniscule woman went to join the kids. She smiled as she looked up at the adult and the kids. _"Everyone, these two are my children! My son, Sappo, and my daughter, Gibli."_

_"Hiiii!"_ they waved and called in squeaky voices.

"Weird names." Anthony said. Michelle grinned and waved back at them, while Sector W gave smaller waves.

_"Did you kids get the portal ready?"_ Chiri asked them.

_"Yeah, Mom! It's ready to go!"_ Gibli jumped.

_"Get in here, you guys!"_ Sappo said as he excitedly jumped into the hole in the stump, followed by his sister.

"Come on! We're supposed to fit in THAT thing?" Anthony complained.

"We should've let them know how big your feet were." Aranea remarked, smirking when Anthony glared at her.

"I'll go first!" Michelle beamed, excitedly bouncing on the stump. The 5-year-old stood with her bare feet planted firmly over the hole as a green, glittering dust encircled her, and her form poofed into a green puff of smoke, which was sucked into the hole.

The five kids stared in amazement and confusion as they looked at the hole on the tree stump's bottom. They bent down when a tiny, ant-size Michelle walked out, sporting a very teeny-tiny grin and wave. _"Teeheehee! Your feets are BIIIG from down here, Anthony!"_ she yelled in a very squeaky voice.

The five kids exchanged weirded glances, and Aranea shrugged as she stepped onto the stump herself. The Fulbright girl was surrounded in a similar green dust, as her body poofed and was sucked into the hole. Fybi floated onto the stump afterward, and the angel was poofed inside as well. Sally excitedly ran onto the stump and poofed, followed by Harvey, who poofed.

Anthony still looked a little freaked out by this, but he was given a nudge from his mother. "Go on, Anthony." Angie smiled. "Don't be shy."

Anthony stared nervously at the hole, but decided to get on. His feet covered nearly the whole top of the stump as the green sparkles surrounded him. Before he knew it, his vision was encased in green smoke, and he felt himself falling into what felt like a deep chasm.

"WAAAaaaahh—Oof! Oh! Ow! Ah!" Anthony ended up falling someplace dark, alit by glowing mushrooms, as he bounced down a series of huge leaves before colliding with the ground on his rear. He saw his friends standing around and smiling at him, and Sally proceeded to help him to his feet, and Anthony brushed his pants.

The two were approached by Sappo and Gibli, the Minish kids now as tall as they were, as the male Minish excitedly yelled, "Come on!", instructing them to come forward.

The five operatives exited the opening where light was pouring in, and regrouped with Michelle as they were exposed to daylight once again. Anthony, Fybi, Sally, Harvey, and Nea gaped at the towering grass blades, and tremendous trees that allowed tiny fragments of sun to hit the ground. All around them, giant bugs roamed the jungle of grass, with humongous bees and dragonflies soaring around the heavens, and Angie McKenzie towered high over the children, sporting a massive grin as she looked at the miniaturized kids, who were now the size of ants.

Chiri climbed down the stump and joined the group of kids, sporting her usual smile as she stood as tall as a regular adult. "Kids:" she spoke, her previously-squeaky voice now sounding normal and regular sized, "welcome… to the Minish World."

The kids took another look around the vast world around them. There were other Minish citizens, families taking peaceful walks, children playing baseball; using a small stick as a bat and a tiny nut as the ball, and two kids playing joust while riding ants.

The kids smiled (except Anthony) and stared in pure awe at the incredible sights. "Woooow!" Sally exclaimed in awe. "This is so amazing!"

"Yeah!" Aranea said, her green eyes wide with wonder. "I feel kinda bad for stepping on bugs now! …You don't think they'll recognize me, do you?"

"Suuuh-weet." Harvey said coolly, hiding his amazement as he twirled his yo-yo.

"Prithee, to stare at the world from a different set of eyes, how canst one not admire its beauty?" Fybi expressed as she glided over the grass blades, landing lightly on her feet beside Anthony. "Anthony? Dost thou not agree?"

Anthony eye-rolled. As far as he knew, he didn't like being small at _all_. Still, he couldn't deny, the world looked amazing from this view. It was just scary, that's all.

Anthony looked up when Chiri touched his shoulder. "Let's go to a more private area. The rest of you can play with Sappo and Gibli." She then began to lead Anthony off.

"Come on, we'll show you around!" Sappo said excitedly (his voice sounded regular sized now, too).

"You're gonna LOVE our village!" Gibli exclaimed cheerily. Sector W gave little chuckles as they followed the Minish kids through the forest.

Chiri approached Angie once more and asked, _"Don't you wanna come, Angie?"_

"Hmhmhm!" the woman giggled. "No thanks. Adults don't really fit in the Minish World. But let me know if Anthony needs any help."

_"Okay!"_ Chiri waved as the woman headed back in Anthony's direction. Angie stood up at full height and walked to a simple tree, and she proceeded to sit down with her back against it, and peacefully rest with the calming sounds of forest winds and chirping birds.

**Abandoned asteroid; Sargasso Region**

The Nightmare underlings had dropped the crate of Nightmare substance on the flat surface of the asteroid and returned to Nightmare Land, no questions asked. The crate was the only thing that existed on the asteroid at this moment, and the region was free of any other signs of life. However, crouched under the woodwork of the crate, in a gap small enough for them to fit, Vweeb, Arianna, Tronta, and Makava waited, having been miniaturized by Vweeb's shrink ray, and wearing space helmets. "_Vweeb, are you sure this plan will work?"_ Arianna asked, her voice staticky from her space helmet.

_"Sure it will!"_ Vweeb smiled confidently. _"These guys always expect some spacecraft to wait and hide, and then follow them when they're at a safe distance. I bet they never expect a group of tiny people to stow away with their cargo!"_

_"He's fine with _any_ plan that involves getting us an equal height with him."_ Tronta remarked.

Makava giggled. _"Honestly, this is probably my natural height. I _am_ part Kateenian."_

_"Ha ha ha!"_ Vweeb laughed. _"I keep forgetting that about you!"_

Tronta's eyes widened, _"Guys, shhh!, here they come!"_

As he said, a group of four Nutskis were fluttering toward the asteroid, followed by a couple of Flages. The operatives shrunk further into the gap as the Flages began to skim the asteroid for spies, while two Nutskis lifted the crate from opposite sides, and allowed the other two to get on the bottom. Once the Flages had skimmed the entire asteroid, they reported, _"No sign of any operatives."_

_"Good. Let's hurry back to Viridi."_ A Nutski said in a buzzy voice. The crate was lifted high above the asteroid as they began to fly across the sea of stars, unknowingly taking the operatives with the crate.

_"Ha ha ha!"_ Vweeb laughed, filled with excitement. _"This is too easy!"_

_"Yeah, so keep it down, dude!"_ Tronta yelled.

_"I can hardly believe we're getting to Viridi's world so easily."_ Arianna spoke, agreeing that it was way too easy.

_"Well, no matter how easy we get there, the sooner we're able to plan an invasion, I'll be good."_ Makava said.

_"Ha ha!"_ Vweeb laughed again. _"Viridi won't ever suspect! Before she knows it, her world's gonna be filled in-…"_ The Kateenian stopped himself, staring curiously ahead. _"What's that?"_

Everybody squinted their eyes, seeing an expanding light up ahead. _"I don't…"_ Arianna spoke. _"WAAAAH!"_ The operatives were blinded by the explosion of light, and everything went white.

* * *

**Okay, that ending was random. But, that ends the second chapter. Next time, we will get back to Sector W, and see what became of Vweeb's lot. Well, sort of. So, anyone know what Viridi's homeworld is yet? Eh-erm, later.**


	3. The Ways of Pikmin

**Hello, guys, welcome back to **_**Viridi's Last Stand**_**, the finale of the Viridi Saga. Let's start off with our next scene starring, you guessed, Viridi! ;D**

* * *

_**Daily Missions at a Bug's Level! The Minish's Ways of the Pikmin.**_

**Unknown Location**

Arianna lay unconscious in someplace deep and dark, not a single speck of light. As the girl awakened, rubbing her sore forehead, she flinched when she felt her space helmet was gone. However, she could apparently breathe where she was, so it didn't matter.

_"SOO, you finally awakened."_

Arianna gasped, jumping around at the sound of this loud, feminine voice.

_"Thought you could disguise like bugs and sneak in to my lair, huh? Well, don't underestimate your fellow tree-hugger."_

Arianna gasped, realizing who it was. "You!...You are-"

A spotlight shone, exposing the Nature Goddess on her wooden throne. She looked just like she did in the hologram, a long, bright-blond ponytail wrapped with rose thorns, long red dress, and brown, wooden sandals on her feet, designed like tree stumps. "That's right." Viridi spoke, smirking. "You guys fell into my flash trap like the simple kids you are. But as it JUST happened to turn out, _you_ were my guest of honor!" Viridi said as she got up and approached the Harnitan, the giantess making small quakes in the ground with each step. "WELCOME to my lair, Arianna."

"Whoa!" Arianna gaped at the sight of Viridi's tall, imposing figure. She looked as tall as a mansion. "I… didn't imagine you being quite so enormous."

"How could you not think I was ENORMOUS? ? Haven't you seen my hologram?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… I expected you to be much smaller in person."

"For REAL?" Viridi gave a disbelieved sigh. "Okay, if you say so." And with a raise of her staff, Viridi immediately shrunk down to the size of a mouse. Arianna stared amazed at the mini goddess, walking over and bending down for a better look at her. _"There! Happy?"_ she asked happily, in a squeaky voice.

"Mmm hmhmhmhm!" Arianna giggled. "Well, at least this way, you look MUCH less imposing." She lightly scooped Viridi up in her hands.

_"It's just natural goddess magic."_ She said simply. _"As a forest spirit, I'm able to change my size to _any_ height, and I can do this with other things, too. That's why you're normal sized, now."_

"Oh!" Arianna remembered she was tiny when she was with her friends. "Um… where are my friends?"

_"Oh, I left them where they are. They're probably bonding with the little bugs by now. YOU'RE the only one I care about."_ Viridi leapt off Arianna's hands and used her staff to re-enlarge herself, becoming the size of a regular teenager as Arianna stood and looked up at her. "You and me have a lot in common, Arianna." She said with a friendly smile. "The two of us BOTH want what's best for the environment. But those good-for-nothing humans and OTHER aliens just care about their own needs! I mean, what kind of friend is Vweeb if he won't SUPPORT you? ?"

"Well… Vweeb actually thinks I'm too nice. He says I should act meaner if I want people to support me."

"And he is TOTALLY right." Viridi exclaimed, slapping her hand on Ari's shoulder. "Because when it comes to humans—or OTHER intelligent species, they only understand one language: hate and lust. To get mankind to follow you, there's only one way to do it: through FORCE. If THEY won't listen to us, the only way to do it is SUBMIT them to our will!"

"But…" Arianna felt very unsure, "they wouldn't be supporting us out of their own decision. I want people to understand the value of forest life; not just help out because they HAVE to."

"Arianna, the only way to GET THEM to understand is to teach them through force. It's the only way anybody learns anything."

"But I don't see why that has to be. For once, I'd like something to happen out of simple choice." Arianna said glumly. "Anthony was practically forced to become friends with Vweeb. And Vweeb's told me about that whole incident with Kimaya. I just want things to happen in a simple, nonviolent way."

"Well, in this day and age, nonviolence is something that's long been forgotten. If you want something, you're gonna have to FORCE your way into getting it. But you shouldn't worry about a thing!" Viridi grinned deviously. "Because if you _doooo_…" Viridi held the head of her staff by Arianna's face as its eyes brimmed with an evil green, "_everything_ will be fine."

"Everything will be… fine…" Arianna felt enticed by the staff's glowing eyes.

"And _aaall_ green will thrive for millions of years."

"All green will thrive… for millions of… years…"

**Virginian Forest; Minish Woods**

The forest grounds were crawling with ants, worms, and other such bugs, as well as tiny Minish children. Sally and Harvey Harper rode together on an ant, with Aranea walking beside them, still admiring all of the colossal sights. "Boy, this forest always looked so boring before." Sally said. "But looking at it from this height… it's like a whole different world!"

"It kind of is." Sappo spoke, he and his sister leading ahead of the trio. "The Minish World is supposed to be a dimension all in its own. It lies just on top of your dimension on the same plain. But because of that, it's scaled down to size; we look small to you guys, but you're big to us."

"Does that mean that _other_ dimensions could exist right under our noses?" Sally asked.

"Maybe. There might be worlds that go beyond the size of an atom." Sappo said. "And _you_ guys might be incredibly microscopic life forms in the eyes of some _other_ entity."

"Whooa. That's a lot to take in." Sally said, dumbstruck at the fact that she may only be the size of an atom.

As they turned around the foot of a tree, Aranea stared terrified at the gigantic spider in its web. "AAAAHHH! !" she backed up, heart racing rapidly, extremely thankful that the spider apparently didn't notice or care for her. "All I can say is I don't wanna be ANY smaller than I already am."

"You sound like you know a lot about dimensional plains." Harvey said tonelessly, flicking his yo-yo as he still rode atop the ant.

"Yeah, I'm sort of a nerd around that department." Sappo said sheepishly. "I was the one that designed the Minish portal. Since my sister wouldn't help."

Gibli glared. "You're the one who was too lazy to cut open the holes!"

"How did that stump thingy work, anyway?" Sally asked.

"My Minish portal?" Sappo asked. "Oh, that's easy. You just lay some Minish Dust around the bottom of the center, keep the room lit with fluorescent shroomlight, and it becomes attracted to the open air from above. Shrinking anyone who's standing over the entrance. But you actually need Minish to operate it. We shade the fluorescent light, and let it go whenever you're ready."

"Well, that makes perfect sense!" Aranea exclaimed in sarcasm.

Sappo chuckled. "Normally, we only let kids into our world. Good kids, I mean. Minish are normally beings of lighthearted energy, so kids that have dark hearts have a hard time seeing us. The same rules apply to adults; but your friend's mom can see us 'cause she's as lighthearted as any child."

"I wonder how Anthony's doing, anyway?" Sally wondered aloud.

"Prithee, let us hope he hast not ended as chow for a bug." They looked up as Fybi Fulbright flew overhead, flying alongside several butterflies and giant dragonflies. To them, she looked like a little butterfly herself, flapping her wings quickly but lightly in the forest air. "But I am sure he ist fine. Who wouldst feel the slight bit grump in an air so enticing?"

**With Anthony and Chiri**

"So, Anthony, how do you like the Minish World so far?" Chiri asked as she walked with Anthony through an emptier region of the forest.

"Ehh, it's okay." Anthony said, not looking interested at all. "But how long do I have to STAY like this?"

Chiri laughed happily. "Angie told me about your little experience. …No pun intended. The Minish World really isn't a bad place. Sure, we deal with giant predators at a daily basis, but when you look closely, we live just the same lives as humans do."

"Yeah, like George Shrinks didn't make that clear enough for me." Anthony said with an eye-roll. "I still don't see why we had to come HERE to practice my earthbending. Besides, aren't you Minish more of plantbenders if anything?"

"Some of us are plantbenders. But lots of Minish bend other elements, too, like Water, Earth, or Shadow. Just like you humans. And same goes for other races. Normally Merpeople are waterbenders, but there are particular Merpeople, who live in the rather polluted areas of the sea, that can bend Poison."

"Oh yeah." Anthony remembered. "Vweeb told me about it once; his parents fought a poisonbender mermaid."

"Exactly. And, you remember Phosphora, don't you?"

"The lightning lady?"

"Yeah. She was a Nimbi from Skypia. But a stormy region of Skypia, in which—whereas Nimbi are usually airbenders—the people there are lightningbenders. Races dwell in the domain of certain elements, but they aren't totally subject to those elements. …Well, they kind of are, but still."

"I see what you mean. But that doesn't help with my whole earthbending dilemma."

Chiri laughed. "It's hard not to get sidetracked. It's just in this cave; I'll explain everything."

The two got to a group of huge stones (which would look as small as stepping stones to a regular person), in which the center, biggest stone had an opening in the bottom. Chiri crouched and crawled in, followed by Anthony, as she led him to a shrine, lit up by several different brimming stones, and huge murals engraved onto the stone walls. They were murals of human beings surrounded by Minish, and each one had a particular rock surround it. "What are these?" Anthony asked.

"Hundreds of years ago, there were special earthbending families whom became friends with the Minish, and had special bonds with the earth, and their family lines still exist today. You and your mother are part of the Granite Family. There's also Quartzite, Hornfels, and Sovite! They're families of powerful earthbenders, and their skill gets passed down the bloodline. Your mother was an extraordinary earthbender as a kid; and Michelle is, too, because they were given these traits. Also, the women in the family normally had small feet, while the males' feet were much larger."

Anthony looked at his feet. He didn't like being reminded how big they were. "Well, that doesn't explain why my earthbending's so cruddy!"

"Hm hm hm! The thing is, Anthony, the Minish here who are earthbenders are rather talented, too. Because of their small size, they're closer to the earth. Earthbenders channel their energy into their feet, and your sister's and mother's _small_ feet make them closer to the earth. The only way the males of your family develop their skill is by entering the Minish World. By reducing your height and getting closer to the earth, your earthbending can reach new heights. Literally! He ha!"

Anthony eye-rolled again.

"Now… try it out, Anthony!" she said encouragingly.

Anthony shook back to his senses, closing his eyes and bending over as he lay his left hand flat on the ground.

"Use your diminished senses to feel the earth around you. Listen to the earth with your ears and see it through your feet. Your micro size will give you the force of a thousand Minish."

Anthony kept his firm stance and kept his mind at ease, focusing intently on the ground beneath him. Amazingly, he could see everything. From his gigantic, resting mother, his friends strolling through the forest, and the happy Minish children, he had a strong vision of everything touching the earth.

Anthony's eyes opened, a serious glare within them as he faced directly at the granite stone. The McKenzie child dashed forward and swung his foot powerfully against the stone. He immediately froze stiff, an intense surge of pain flowing through upon contact of his bare toes with the granite. "Nnnnn! Nch, nch, nch, nch!" Anthony gripped his foot tight and hopped around frantically.

Chiri kept her smile and shook her head. "We still need a little bit work."

**With the rest of Sector W**

Sappo and Gibli led Sector W to a region where Minish children were ordering around strange, small, colorful creatures, with smooth, naked, barren bodies, small, circular eyes, and little leaf antennas on their heads. Their hands and feet were stubby, and they were half as tall as the Minish. "What're these?" Nea asked.

"They're called Pikmin." Sappo replied. "You know how you human Kids Next Door use hamsters? The Minish use Pikmin."

"So _these_ kids are Kids Next Door?" Sally asked, she and Harvey still riding the ant.

"Yeah! We all are!" Gibli bounced.

"We use some of the bigger trees as treehouses." Sappo mentioned. "Since there's trees all over, they're a lot more secret. …You humans oughta learn from us." The four blushed, agreeing that their treehouses could be a lot more discreet.

"But since you kids are hanging out with us, we thought we'd show you!" Gibli said happily.

"When you're in the small world, you always gotta know how to fight." Sappo followed, "And Pikmin are the best way."

"They don't even look very strong." Nea said, noticing their rather small, fragile stature. "How can _they_ help fight?"

"Get a bunch together, you'd be surprised." Sappo answered as they stopped before a wall of grass blades, with three narrow paths cutting through. There were tiny leaves and flower buds sprouting from the ground. "And each one has a special power. Red are fire resistant, yellow are electric-proof, blue are good swimmers… they have other powers, too, and there're others. You'd get to know them as you train."

"Here! Try it out!" Gibli smiled, tossing each operative a wooden whistle.

As Harvey caught his whistle, he asked, "A whistle?"

"Yah!" Sappo smiled. "You use them to order your Pikmin. You call them back or have them separate by color. Or have them all gang up on a target."

"When you're on missions, it's best to plan your strategies." Gibli mentioned. "If you have a lot to do, get several of them to multitask."

"Sounds kind of complicated." Sally said.

"Just try them out!" Sappo encouraged. "That way is the Red Pikmin trial." He pointed to the left path. "That way's Yellow Pikmin," he pointed at the middle path, "and that's Blue Pikmin." He pointed at the right path.

"What're we doing exactly?" Harvey asked, flicking his yo-yo coolly.

"You're finding fruit and bringing it back to your specified Onion." Sappo explained. "Those're our ships. You can bring back fallen predators, too, and the Pikmin will make _more_ Pikmin."

"Sweet!" Harvey smiled coolly. "I'll take the blue ones."

"I'll get the red!" Sally smiled.

"Guess I got yellow." Aranea figured.

Fybi landed down and asked, "Prithee, ist there a special Pikmin for me?"

"You can try Wing Pikmin!" Gibli smiled. "They're some of the easiest to work with!"

"There's some up on that tree." Sappo said, pointing to a small ledge along a tree high above.

"You can only have a hundred at a time, but I doubt you'll get that many!" Gibli beamed. "Good luck!" (Play "Tropical Wilds" from _Pikmin 3_.)

_Stage 10: Pikmin Training Course_

_Mission: Train with and learn the ways of the Pikmin._

Sally plucked the five Red Pikmin from the ground and passed through the opening to the Red Pikmin Trial, where a Red Onion ship was stationed at the start, designed like a seed pod with stringy bug-like legs and a flower propeller. A small moat went around most of the area, but Sally knew she couldn't cross it because of the Pikmins' inability to swim. She took the path to the right, which was guarded by some pill bugs, the size of dogs at her size. She grabbed the Pikmin and tossed them at the pill bugs, and the tiny creatures began to chase the bugs around as they beat them up.

Each of the Pikmin grabbed a pill bug and brought it back to the Onion, where the strange pod absorbed it into its hull, and the flower released several seeds that sunk into the ground, sprouting leaves. Sally plucked the leaves to get 5 more Pikmin, making 10 total. Sally proceeded to guide the Pikmin down the right path, where they crossed a tiny stick-log over the river, and reached a small island with a Fire Slug. Sally tossed the Pikmin onto the flaming slug and beat it easily, immune to the slug's flames.

She had 3 Pikmin carry the slug back while she guided the rest over to a cherry rested on the ground. She ordered one Pikmin to carry the cherry back to the ship before focusing on a slightly tall wall made of sand, rather thick at their height. She blew her whistle and sent her 6 Pikmin to start beating the wall, and it was slowly coming down. In the meantime, she hurried back to the Onion to find the first three Pikmin, who had carried the Fire Slug, standing and waiting patiently. She used the whistle to call the Pikmin back before plucking the three sprouts that emerged because of the Fire Slug.

When the one Pikmin finished bringing the cherry back, she called _it_ back, and they all went to join the Pikmin breaking the sand wall. She had the rest of her squad help tear it down, and the wall was gone in seconds as they crossed a bridge to a new area. There was a pretty red butterfly (several inches bigger than Sally) seated on a leaf on a small plant above them. Sally figured she could throw a Pikmin and damage it, but she didn't wanna hurt it and chose to leave it be. Meanwhile, there was a strawberry on the ground at the end of the path to their left, and Sally needed three Pikmin to bring it back.

The bridge that crossed to the next isle was broken, but on that isle, there was a pile of blue stone tiles, a few inches bigger than them. It was too far to throw, but Sally remembered her yo-yo, and decided to use her toy to grab the Pikmin and throw them over the river, where the tile pile was. After hauling them all over there, the Pikmin began to grab the tiles and use them to fix the bridge. There wasn't anything else to do, so Sally could only sit and wait patiently until they finished. Once the bridge was complete, Sally crossed and called them back with her whistle.

They walked along a path on their left, going around a small, central isle, where a flame wall blocked their way. Behind the flame wall were several empty nuts, and a small shore that allowed entry into the river. Sally thought she knew what the nuts were for, and she tossed the flame-immune Pikmin through the fire as they each grabbed a nut, brought it to the water, and scooped some water inside, and afterwards returning to dowse the flames with the water. Sally was able to pass once they had been put out, calling the Pikmin back as they approached a huge bumblebee hovering above them.

The bee aimed its stinger and swooped down, but Sally dodge-rolled to her right. However, 2 of the Pikmin ended up caught on the stinger, and they immediately turned to red ghosts, emitting depressed moaning sounds. Sally's eyes furrowed as she tossed the Red Pikmin up onto the bee, beginning to beat it furiously as the bee dropped to the ground. The Pikmin kept it earthbound before successfully defeating it, and three of them proceeded to carry it back.

**Yellow Training Course**

Concurrently, Aranea had plucked her five Yellow Pikmin and brought them to the Yellow Course. Already, they encountered a tall, electrical gate. Even though the Yellow Pikmin were electric-immune, the metal gate looked pretty sturdy, but Nea decided to throw the Pikmin against it, anyway. The Pikmin were surprisingly strong, as different sections of the gate became disabled after a while. They took a long time to finish, but when the gate was down, they were allowed to pass into an open area with several worms.

Aranea threw the Pikmin onto the head of the first worm, and as they dealt the first bit of damage, the worm quickly shook them off. Aranea blew her whistle and quickly called the Pikmin back before the worm dove headfirst at them. She had to repeat this maneuver until the worm was finally down, and the 5 Pikmin carried it back to their Yellow Onion, where it was absorbed and turned into 5 more Yellow Pikmin. Before going ahead, Aranea noticed a strawberry on a ledge above them. It was rather high up, but the Yellow Pikmins' light weight enabled her to throw them up (and since she was the shortest anyway, it's fitting she gets the lightest).

The Pikmin easily brought the strawberry to the Onion, and Aranea afterwards continued along the path. There was no straight path from the worm field, but there was a high ledge above one of the walls. Aranea saw there was a pile of thin sticks atop the ledge, and she proceeded to toss the Yellow Pikmin up there as they began to form a ladder. They dropped the ladder down and allowed Aranea to climb up, and she saw a cave lied at the top of the ledge. She gathered the 10 Yellow Pikmin and entered.

The cave was very dark, and the only things keeping it alit were blue fluorescent mushrooms. _As long as there aren't any spiders._ Aranea thought as she pressed forward, worried of what might be in the darkness. Her feet were suddenly drenched with water, and she found herself walking through a small, shallow river. She heard tiny screams and splashes behind her, and gasped when she saw her Pikmin struggling to swim. She hurried back onto land and blew her whistle, and they managed to squirm their way onto land just in time. They walked around the river the normal way and encountered a giant water bug. The bug snatched one of the Pikmin in its stubby arms and was about to eat, but Aranea quickly threw some onto its antennas and had them yank.

The bug yelped, dropped its Pikmin prey, and shook the rest off. Aranea led them behind and found a weak spot on its rear, and proceeded to throw the Pikmin on. The water bug was knocked out, and Aranea had 5 Pikmin carry it back. They guided the remaining five ahead, and they found a huge electrical outlet and a bug lightbulb, disconnected by broken cords. Aranea had some Pikmin stand alongside each other, with one touching the end of the sparking cord, and watched as they suddenly sparked with electricity. By their size (and according to the little counter floating above them), she would need to fit 20 Pikmin in the row.

She summoned those five back and, before going back to the Onion, decided to explore around the cavern some more. A slope led down into a darker, lower area, where she bumped into a large, oval-ish-shaped object. By the smell, and the dim lit color, she could tell it was a lemon. She had the five Pikmin grab the lemon and begin to carry it back. She proceeded to run ahead (able to cut through the river) and make her way back to the Onion.

By the time she returned, the first 5 Pikmin had finished bringing back the water bug. It sprouted 5 more Pikmin, and she proceeded to pluck them. When they came back to the worm field, there was one more worm they hadn't taken care of, so Aranea tossed the 10 Pikmin onto its head. It shook them off, and Aranea called them back quickly before the worm dove at them. While they were fighting, the other five Pikmin were just now carrying the lemon out of the cave. The worm tried to go for them, but Aranea tossed her Pikmin on its head again and stopped him. Eventually, the worm was knocked out, and she had the 10 Pikmin carry it back to the Onion.

The fruit was delivered safely, and the worm was chopped into five more Pikmin. With 20 Pikmin in tow, she brought them back to the cave and had them all line up to form the rest of the cord. The electricity flowed to the lightbulb, and Aranea shielded her eyes as it flashed and lit up almost the whole cave. Consequently, a couple of giant dandelions that stood in the lower gorge suddenly bloomed into wide, white platforms, allowing them passage across the gorge.

When they crossed, they encountered a giant, flying stingray, which sparked with electricity as it swooped down at them. Aranea dodged to the side, but the manta snatched a few in its wings. She quickly tossed more Pikmin onto its back, but they weren't able to beat it enough before it ate the 3 Pikmin. The stingray shook and sparked with electricity, but it couldn't get rid of the the electric-immune Pikmin. The manta ray was knocked out, and Nea had to use 10 Pikmin to carry it back.

Aranea came to what looked like the cave's exit, but she walked further into the dark corner and found a set of giant grapes. She blew her whistle and had her 7 remaining Pikmin carry the first seven grapes. She was hoping they would come back and help bring some more, but she knew it might take a while, so she headed out the exit.

**Blue Training Course**

Harvey Harper plucked his first five Blue Pikmin and proceeded to his trial, where the Blue Onion was stationed at the start. All that was ahead was water, so Harvey stepped forward and began to swim across, with the Pikmin following behind him. There was ground a few meters below the surface, and the underwater path was blocked by a sand-wall. Since he and the Pikmin were already able to swim over, they did so, and came to an area with three little tadpoles. Harvey sent his five Pikmin at the first tadpole using the whistle, and they grabbed onto it and beat it in seconds. He then sent the five at the second tadpole, and later the third tadpole. He swam down and had one Pikmin each grab a tadpole, but they weren't able to swim and carry it, and had to walk along the seafloor.

They couldn't get back because the sand-wall was blocking the way (he questioned how a sand-wall was thick enough to survive underwater), so Harvey summoned the Pikmin back and had them all attack the wall. After a few minutes of head-bashing it, the Pikmin managed to break the wall, and Harvey had them carry the tadpoles to the ship. When they delivered the creatures, they sprouted into three Pikmin, so now Harvey had 8. They swam back over the water and came to a shore, where they had a clear, straight path between some shallow water. On their left, a shrimp-like crab creature, called a Hermit Crawmad, came out of a mound of dirt in the water and tried to eat the Pikmin. Harvey quickly threw some onto the bulge on its rear, and the Pikmin managed to beat it before it took anyone.

Harvey got 5 Pikmin to carry it back to the ship while the rest followed him forward as they encountered another Crawmad. Harvey threw the three Pikmin onto its bulge, but with less Pikmin to fight it, it was able to shake them off. The Crawmad managed to grab one of the Pikmin and gobble it up, and Harvey rounded his remaining two and threw it onto the bulge. Before the shrimp could shake them, Harvey called them back quickly, then hurled them onto the weak spot again. After a few more hits, they managed to beat the Crawmad; but Harvey couldn't carry it back with only three Pikmin. X(

He hurried back to the ship to see the first Crawmad sprouted 8 Pikmin, so now Harvey had 17. They crossed the path and reached a wide, round pool of deep water. In the center was a small island with a lemon, but it was a little high to climb to; there were two ends of a bridge on Harvey's land and on the island, but the bridge was gone. Harvey decided to swim underwater, having four of his Pikmin attack two tadpoles; two each, and then had those two carry their tadpoles back after they were beat.

Along the left wall was a strange pipe blocked by a cork, so Harvey swam over and had 5 Pikmin tug on the cork. They pulled it loose, and the Pikmin were immediately sucked it, coming out on the higher foothold above the surface. There, the Pikmin found parts to the bridge, so Harvey the rest of them up there to help. Harvey resurfaced for a breath of air, then decided to go back to the Onion as the other 4 Pikmin brought the tadpoles back. They gained two more Pikmin, making 19, as Harvey plucked and led them back. He recalled the fallen Crawmad, so he had the current 6 Pikmin carry it back as well. He returned to the bridge and saw the others were finished; and Harvey proceeded to call them all back.

They crossed the bridge as Harvey had 5 of them carry the lemon; he now had 8 with him. They swam across the rest of the pool, to an area on land where a giant, green crab, with a huge right claw; a Peckish Aristocrab, got in Harvey's path. Harvey attempted to throw the Pikmin onto the crab, but it blocked most of the Pikmin with its claw and snapped them to death. It got 3 Pikmin, so Harvey had 5 left. Harvey immediately called the 5 back with the whistle as they hurried away. Harvey returned to the ship, and the 6 previous Pikmin had brought the Crawmad and chopped it into 8 Pikmin. The other 5 Pikmin brought the lemon back, so Harvey gathered them all, and had 24 in his group. (Are you doin' the math, kids?)

Harvey hurried back to the Aristocrab, and ran back-and-forth, left-to-right to try and get behind it. Harvey tossed a few Pikmin to his left, distracting the crab, and he was able to get behind. He sent the remainder of his Pikmin onto the crab as they began to deal their round of blows. The crab shook them off and grabbed 6 Pikmin, but Harvey called the rest of them back quickly to let them attack again. Once the monster was defeated, it coughed out a lime before fainting. Harvey had 5 Pikmin carry the fruit and 7 carry the crab. He guided his remaining 6 across another short pool, coming to an exit.

**Pink Training Course**

Fybi had flown to the ledge alongside the tree and plucked 5 Winged Pikmin; which were pink Pikmin with round blue eyes and tiny bug wings. She flew higher as the Pikmin followed, and they were near the treetops where the Onion rested. Since all of them could fly, there were hardly any limits where they could go. Some bees were buzzing around the branches, so they flew over as Fybi sent her Wing Pikmin on one of them. The bee managed to shake them away, but the flying fighters regained composure quickly and flew in to finish the job. The first bee was defeated, and two Pikmin grabbed it and floated over to the Onion.

The bee sprouted 2 more Pikmin, making 7. Fybi decided to go for the other two bees. They took them on one at a time, and in the end, they gained 11 Pikmin. They flew a little higher and found an orange growing on a high branch. Fybi had seven of the Pikmin grip the orange and yank it off, to carry it back to the Onion. They flew around the tree and found a hole, leading into its dark interior. Above one of the ledges was a nasty spider in its web. Fybi sent some Pikmin on the spider, but it shook them off onto its web. Fybi tried to call them back, but one of the Pikmin got eaten. Fybi carefully sent more at the monster, and the spider was defeated in time, its web falling apart.

They floated further through the interior, and came to a den where giant squirrels zipped across the hall, entering various holes. The squirrels looked very terrifying at their sizes, and much too big to challenge, so they did well to avoid them. They reached the end of the hall, where an apple was seated. It took 10 Pikmin to lift it; they precisely that amount, and they carried it down the hall slowly. Squirrels came out to search around, so Fybi had to stop her Pikmin if the monsters got in the way. Once the squirrels left, Fybi kept her Pikmin going, and they soon reached the cave's exit and returned to the Onion. She then remembered the fallen spider, and had 3 Pikmin carry it back to the Onion, making 3 more Pikmin.

"Prithee, 13 is a very unlucky number. Methinks I shalt search for more." Fybi decided to search along the branches, and found some termites walking along in a row. Fybi tossed some Pikmin out, and they defeated some termites in only a few hits. The Pikmin grabbed 5 and brought them back, and they all sprouted into 5 Pikmin. "Hmmm… 18 is good, methinks. Let us look more." They flew over to a more distant tree, and saw another giant squirrel was blocking an opening, chewing on an acorn. Above it was another acorn on a branch, so Fybi flew up and had her Pikmin pull it off. The Pikmin hovered several feet away from the squirrel, who turned to notice the tasty nut. The tiny Pikmin dropped it to the ground below, and the squirrel immediately chased.

Fybi and her Pikmin were able to enter the hole, and flew straight downward to find a strange pool of rich, yellow honey. Beside the honey was a breakable sand wall, so Fybi had her Pikmin begin attacking it. When it broke, they were terrified at the sight of gigantic hornets swarming around the outside, flying upward immediately as the hornets gathered in and began devouring the honey. Fybi led her Pikmin outside and around downward to see the gigantic hornet's nest. Beside it was another apple, and the hornets looked too distracted by the honey. Fybi had all of her Pikmin grab the apple and begin to carry it back.

"Ahhh, another fruit safely stored for consumption." Fybi said once they brought it back. "Methinks I shalt see how the others are fairing." With that, Fybi led her Pikmin forward, across the training grounds where the others had gone to, and saw her three friends gathered at a spot where the three paths met. Fybi smiled and flew downward, followed by her Pikmin. Sally, Harvey, and Nea smiled and waved, seeing Fybi come down. (End song.)

Once Fybi joined them, Sappo and Gibli met them at the ending spot as well. "Okay, first of all Fybi, we kinda forgot you can fly, so that's cheating." Sappo said as they grinned sheepishly.

"We shoulda snapped your wings shut." Gibli grinned.

"Prithee, if I canst not use my wings, I see no point in attending yonder missions." She said with a glare.

Sappo laughed. "But still, you kids did good! Now it's time for the reward."

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"All the food you collected!" Gibli cheered.

They had gathered the Onions in one spot and released the food gathered within them. The gigantic fruit had been chopped into tiny bits, with some grinded into juices for drinks, as the kids happily ate the delicacies. "It feels like we're going against Kids Next Door protocol eating _fruit_ instead of candy." Nea said.

"Well, as long as you're in our world, you're in _our_ jurisdiction." Sappo stated. "Anyway, let's count how many Pikmin you have: Sally made it with 11 Red, Aranea brought 17 Yellow, Harvey made it with 18 Blue, and Fybi made it with 18 Pink! And the best part is, Pikmin usually stay loyal to their masters. So those 64 little guys'll come help whenever ya need 'em!"

"Couldn't we keep all this math in school?" Aranea asked, holding her forehead. "And besides, the Pikmin are nice and all, but they're not much when it comes to regular missions and fighting."

"The Pikmin get pretty fierce when they really need to." Sappo mentioned. "But while we're in the small world, they're a big help in gathering food and fighting predators."

"Annnd what happens when some gigantic bully comes along and starts stomping the place?" Aranea asked.

"Well, that requires more advanced training." Sappo chuckled.

"You know, WE should teach them how ta do that!" Gibli cheered.

"Yeah! And they could use actual teamwork!" Sappo agreed.

"Teach us how to do what?" Sally asked, pausing in eating an apple piece.

"Swipe food off a picnic blanket!" Gibli grinned.

"HUH? ?"

"Heheh. Minish don't just _bring_ stuff to kids. The Minish Kids Next Door likes to swipe food, too; namely from bad kids." Sappo explained.

"We've been swiping from Anthony for years! Heeheehee!" Gibli laughed.

"But I thought you guys just came over?" Sally questioned.

_"Shhhhhhhh!"_ Gibli gave a mischievous grin.

"Anyway," Sappo stood up, "let's find our mom and Anthony's and see if we can head to Ashland Park. We can do the next part of the test there."

"And you guys can ride in the Onion!" Gibli jumped.

"As long as the Pikmin don't mend you into one of their own." Sappo winked.

"Anyway, let's go!" With that, the Minish kids ran ahead.

"If we're going picnic robbing, they better have decent sandwiches." Nea said. "This fruit's only tasty for so long."

"Ahhh, to dine on a luscious, tremendous burger that towers over me like a mountain." Fybi said, floating around with her hands folded to her cheek, a dreamy smile on her face. "My taste buds shalt dance like Heaven hath landed on Earth."

Harvey gripped his grumbling stomach, tongue sticking out as the sound of this tasty food made him starve. "Ohhh… if I eat another yucky fruit, I'll shrivel like a lemon. Nnnot sweet."

Sally chuckled. "Okay. Let's go find Anthony." The kids got up and began to hurry after the Minish kids.

**Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Parlor**

"HIII, kids!" the goofy man, dressed as a peanut, exclaimed as he danced upon the stage. "I hope you're all as GOOBERtastic as _I_ am, 'cause weeee got new TRIPLE-Decker Sundae Mountain With Nuts, all ready to be GUZZLED by you rowdy tykes! Buuut remember, there's _plenty_ to go around! Just, no matter what happens, DON'T lose your goober, kids! Hoohoo HOOHOO HOOOOO! _Ohhh, I'M a Goofy Goober, yeah! YOU'RE a Goofy Goober, yeah!"_

As this song went on, Cheren, Panini, Francis, and Maddy sat in the back, darkest part of the restaurant, with Cheren shaking his head in a disbelieving manner, a smile on his face. "I can't believe we still eat here." He said.

"This place holds important symbolism." Panini stated jokingly.

"Should we be ashamed we're not as enthusiastic as those other kids?" Francis asked.

"Well, Zach isn't." Maddy said. "He's acting like them right now."

A few feet away, Zach Murphy was dancing with the other kids to the Goofy Goober Song, chocolate ice cream smudged on his mouth. "GOOFY GOOBER GOOFY GOOBER YAAAAY!" he cheered.

"He _is_ voiced by Tom Kenny." Cheren reminded.

The waiter came over then; he had a curved, French mustache, and wore the usual Goober garb as he spoke in a French accent. "Sorry about ze wait. Vhat vill you fine children be having?"

"Hey, didn't my dad say you used to be a waiter at the cheese place?" Francis asked.

"The business vent a little slump, since ze Cheese Ninjas stopped coming. I vent into ze ice cream. 'Tis not ze QUIETEST, but…. ehh, eet makes a living…"

Just then, the restaurant doors flew open, and in stepped a slim, slick man with a thin mustache, slick black hair, and chewing on a toothpick as he flipped a nickel, a grin on his face as he approached the counter with two buff guards by his side.

The waiter brought the kids their chosen ice creams and flinched when he noticed the men walk up. "'ey there, Mac. Mama wants her monthly _payment_, if ya catch my drift."

"'ey, BUTT off, Stachio!" Panini retorted. "This place is fer kids only! NO ADULTS ALLO-"

The waiter immediately shoved ice cream in her mouth, a sweaty, nervous grin on his face. "I-I-I'm terribly sorry, Sir. I-I vill get ze payment vright away."

"I should hope _so_. Ya know Mama don't like ta be kept waitin'."

"PLOO!" Panini spat the ice cream out and wiped the vanilla off her mouth. "Uugh! What is _their_ problem?"

"Don't these mob guys have better things to do than hustle an _ice cream_ shop?" Maddy asked.

Zach wobbled his way over and replied, "I wouldn't get up in their business, Mad. That guy's chewin' on a toothpick and flippin' a nickel."

They looked at the grinning man, watching as he chewed his toothpick, and in fact, flipped a nickel.

The waiter came back, pushing a load of refrigerators on a small cart. "Here is… ze payment." He panted.

The slim man opened one of the fridges and confirmed the rows of Triple-Decker Sundae Mountains With Nuts. He closed the fridge, flipped the nickel, and said, "Excellent load taday, Mac. Big Mama'll be _happy_ ta have her supper. Careful with this cargo, boys. It's a long trip." The man walked ahead while the buff guards proceeded to push the cargo out of there.

"Yo, Mac, you in debt to the _Mob_ or somethin'?" Francis asked.

"My name is _not Mac_." He said with a glare. "But ze restaurant is going under a few financial problems, _too_, shall we say. But so long as I am able to pay my dues, ze loyal customers shall not have to worry, no?" He gave an assuring grin and walked away.

Cheren, Panini, and Francis put on serious looks as Cheren spoke, "That reminds me. According to reports, candy and dessert supplies have been substantially low in shops all across the border the past couple years. When I became Supreme Leader, one of my first priorities was to look into it. But I get held up with so much other stuff, like this Viridi War."

_"Well."_ Panini stated in a stiff tone. "Explains why the candy bank wouldn't give me my 5 saved choco bears last week. Whoever this _Mama_ person is, SOMEONE oughta tell her to stick to adult food!"

"Maybe it's a kid." Maddy joked.

"Twist of the century." Cheren said with a laugh. Suddenly, his wristwatch began ringing. "Awww, what is it now?" He clicked the little button as Larry's image appeared onscreen.

_"Numbuh 3621! Nebula's trying to contact you with another message."_

"Siiigh." Cheren eye-rolled. "I'm not coming back up there; can't you tell her to _pass_ the message?"

_"Umm don't worry, she did. She says she needs you to go down to the Underworld and ask Grim for some kind of, poisonous drink. A special drink that can help you beat Viridi."_

Cheren sighed in anxiety. "Do I _haaaaave_ to go to the Underworld?"

_"Nebula says it's a direct order. Hehe."_ Larry chuckled.

"Siiiigh." Cheren sighed again in defeat. "Some anti-dictator. Fine. I'll head down there as soon as I can. Numbuh 3621 out." With that, transmission ended.

"Got ta go?" Panini asked as Cheren began to leave.

"Sigh, yeah." Cheren said. "Hoping demons don't tear me to shreds. I'll see you guys later." With that, he left.

**Unknown planet**

Makava, Tronta, and Vweeb woke up dizzy after their crash. They were surrounded by enormous shrubs that blocked the sky, and through the little amount of openings between the shrubs, there looked to be trees that stretched to the heavens. "Uuuuh... what happened..." Makava moaned as they rubbed their heads.

"Some major plant lover wanted a snapshot of Viridi's troops." Tronta mumbled. "A really _big_ one."

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Somewhere vegetated, I know that much." Vweeb said, fiddling with his Tri-gun. "Unfortunately, my Tri-gun got smoked." They saw that his device was indeed broken and black with soot. "I can fix up the usual shoot settings, but the size-changer's only got enough to resize one person. All right, who wants it more?"

"She's half-Kateenian, I'm not, biggify me." Tronta stated.

"A good point." Vweeb agreed.

"Uh, HELLO? ?" Makava retorted. "I've got swords, YOU got a fancy frisbee, not to mention I'm a girl, so YOU need me to keep you boys safe."

"Also reasonable." Vweeb said.

"Mama's boy." Tronta remarked. Vweeb glared.

"Sigh, look, can't you just shoot _both_ of us, and we'll take whatever size we get?"

"Okay. If you say so." Makava and Tronta clutched each other tight as Vweeb readied the size ray. He was about to fire, but the device sparkled and cracked. "Ummm… but maybe not." Vweeb banged it a little. "Siiigh. It just doesn't have the juice. So, until I can get this repaired, you guys are stuck with me. Haha!" he grinned, liking that idea.

"Great. So we're one inch tall, and stuck on some alien planet with ginormous plants." Tronta said bluntly.

"Well, what planet _isn't_ alien to us?" Makava asked.

"You know what I mean. Hey, wait!" Tronta began to look around worriedly. "Where's Arianna? ?"

The others looked around as well. "Good question." Vweeb said. "She musta landed somewhere further."

"ARIANNAAA? ?" Tronta yelled out.

"ARRIIAAANNAAA!" Vweeb yelled louder.

"You guys sure you should be doing that?" Makava asked. "The predators are a LOT more vicious at this size."

"Come on, Sis, we can handle a couple of bugs." Vweeb smirked.

"Arianna's probably lucky." Tron said. "Wherever _she_ ended up, she can just TALK to these bugs."

_"One of the missions me and her can be small together, she's missing."_ Vweeb mumbled grumpily.

"Come on, Bro, let's go find her." Makava laughed lightly. "Then we can walk away to let you have some equal-size kissing time."

"That's not why I wanna be SMALL with her!" Vweeb retorted as they began to walk forward.

"No, you just wanna flex your tiny person muscles." Makava smirked.

"Hey! I refuse to develop muscles as it would downgrade my cuteness." Vweeb stated simply.

"Siiiiiigh." Makava released an exhausted sigh after a few minutes of walking. "We can't ever have _one_ mission that's simple does it. Now we can't even contact headquarters for some spare _shrink ray_ parts. This better not be a planet of tiny-person eaters."

"Ehhh, I'm sure the people are reasonable." Tronta said. "If we're lucky, someone can provide us a ship and give us a ride to headquarters. Then we'll scout a search for Aria—WHOA!" A gigantic, brown, furry creature with beady eyes was sniffing around the ground.

The enormous animal took notice of the tiny kids upon Tronta's yell. "Kyu?" It stood up, shivering in fright. "Kyuuuuu! Itty-bitty aliens! She must've got them again!"

"Huh?" Tronta was confused. "Hey, who are you!" he shouted.

"KYUUUuuuu!" the giant creature; which had a plant on its rear, scampered away quickly.

The kids walked a little bit forward, watching confusedly as the animal ran, its quaking stomps growing fainter. Tronta gasped, eyes widening at what was before their eyes. "Wait! _I_ know where we are!"

* * *

**AAAANND scene! So, if you don't know where Viridi's homeworld is… well, it's getting more obvious.**


	4. Strategies

**Duuuurrrrrrr…. Mine mind is blank. Here we go!**

* * *

**_A Fun Day at the Park. A Strategy Is Underway._**

**Castle Hell**

Cheren had gone down to the Underworld, as per Nebula's request. The Uno boy had met up with Demon King Grim in his castle and explained the situation. The robed bone-man guided the blood-Demon Prince downstairs, leading him through the prison wing in the castle's basement. "Ya took a big risk, coming here, mon. The Vial's been marked illegal for eons. To just know that dere was a way to overpower the gods would drive mortals mad."

Cheren couldn't help but glance at the prisoners in their cells. They looked very miserable, but Cheren could sense the rage burning in their hearts. …In fact, he recognized the Dual-Dinofols. "So what're these guys in for?"

"You should know. They're in trouble for abandoning their post and siding with Majora. They seem to have forgotten who is de strongest." Grim smirked.

Grim led them to another strong, steel door, opening it to lead them down a stairway. This stairway was more dark than anywhere else in the castle. Cheren could faintly see his own and Grim's silhouettes in this blackness. They reached the end of the stairwell and it felt like they were turning a few corners. Finally, they came to a great, wide hallway, which was alit by the dim ceiling light on the other side. The light shone on a simple, tiny pedestal, which rested an even smaller glass bottle, which had a perfectly flat bottom and six sides around it, like a hexagon.

Grim gently took the bottle and held it by Cheren's face, his eyes wide with wonder. The pinkish-red liquid bubbled and brimmed, reflecting its eerie color off Cheren's glasses. "Be careful, Child. This is da most dangerous liquid in the known worlds. To hold the power to end gods in their hands, what mortal _wouldn't_ feel the slight bit strength?"

He dropped it lightly in Cheren's two open hands. As Cheren stared closer at the bubbling substance, he could already feel the darkness it possessed. An eerie power brewed within it, Cheren knew.

"…" Cheren clutched the vial lightly, giving Grim a light nod. "Thanks, Grim. We'll be careful with this."

"Heheheheheh." Grim chuckled at how ignorant Cheren sounded. "I would, too, boy." With that, Cheren ran off to get back to his own world.

Grim glanced back at the empty pedestal. Slight worry built up inside him, knowing that vial was out there. Still, he was going to see how these mortals faired.

**Ashland Park**

It was a vibrant day at the city-wide popular park. All around, kids were roaming about, throwing Frisbees, playing tag, or having picnics with their families. Angie McKenzie had just arrived at the park, proceeding to sit with her back against a tree by the fence, and take a nap in the shade. A tiny, colorful ship with a flower propeller—the Onion—flew by the woman's gigantic face before taking land within the grass, hidden from everyone's vision.

The Sector W team stepped out, followed by Sappo and Gibli, and Chiri climbed out of Angie's pocket to come and meet up with Anthony. "Well, it's not what I had in mind to come here," Chiri said, "but I think we can still make good training here!"

"Right… and HOW D'YA know we aren't gonna be stepped on? ?" Anthony exclaimed, worried at the sight of the gigantic kids. Throughout the park, he could already feel the quakes caused by their running.

"Well, the Onion should be safe." Sappo mentioned. "Whenever humans come close, it sprouts a super potent odor that only human noses could smell, to keep them away."

"So we're SAFE and SOUND!" Gibli jumped.

"YOU guys, on the other hand, are going out in the dangerous stuff." Sappo followed.

"See all these picnic blankets? ? YOU guys have to go around and grab food from EACH and EVERY one of them!" Gibli exclaimed.

"Do you Minish Kids Next Door ever do any REAL fighting?" Anthony questioned. "As far as _I_ can see, all YOU all do is grab food like shrimpy ants!"

"SHRINK!" Aranea joked, grinning.

"Well, he's got a point." Sally agreed. "There isn't really much adult-fighting. But it's still really beautiful from this view!" she smiled.

"Well, the bad guy fighting comes later." Sappo mentioned. "But every operative still needs to get used to the Pikmin. They need to be able to survive in the bigger world if they're gonna go on missions."

"Good thing _I_ don't have to do any of this." Anthony stated.

"That won't get you out of training." Chiri stated, motioning him to come along. "Have fun, kids! Don't get squashed!"

"Okay, first order of business is calling your Pikmin out." Sappo explained. "Just pick how many of each color you want."

"We'll take 'em all." Sally decided. All four blew whistles at the same time, and the Pikmin came sliding down the ship's legs.

"Work on grabbing _more_ Pikmin on this mission." Sappo said. "But your main assignment, swiping food off all these picnic blankets! And blaming it on the ants." He said this with a wink.

"But with all these GIANT humans, you'll need to watch yourself!" Gibli bounced.

"'Cause THIS is the life of a Minish."

"Well, it'll be great to experience a different point of view." Sally said positively as they walked forward.

Aranea rolled her eyes. "Always the optimist." (Play "Garden of Hope" from _Pikmin 3_.)

_Stage 11: Ashland Park_

_Mission: Acquire food from around the park without being squashed._

The team of four started their venture into the expansive park, the air filled with the sounds of screaming, frolicking children, the stomps of their booming feet quaking the ground. The operatives remain hidden below the jungle of grass, so their way forward wasn't as clear. They came to a small area with two ladybugs. They thought the bugs to be rather pretty, but regardless, they had to attack them with their Pikmin. The bugs were defeated, and they decided to have four Red Pikmin carry them back, since they had less of those Pikmin. Both ladybugs sprouted into two total Pikmin, making 13 Red Pikmin.

They came to a ditch in the pathway, too far to jump, with a tiny stick; big as a log to their sizes, on the other side. Fybi decided to flutter over with her Pink Pikmin, and used 10 of the tiny helpers to lift the stick and lay both ends on either side of the ditch, creating a bridge. They walked a little further until they encountered a gigantic girl's sandal that blocked their path. The trail continued on the other side, so they couldn't push it from where they were. They walked to a path on their left, then had to turn another left, where they encountered some beetles. They tossed Yellow and Pink Pikmin onto the beetles as the bugs tried to flap away, but they were defeated in time. Three Red Pikmin took one of the beetles, but they decided to build up Pink Pikmin, too.

Straight ahead was a small open area with two cherries, so they decided to have two more Pink Pikmin bring them back. They followed another knew path and eventually came to the front side of the giant sandal. Considering its size, they had their 56 remaining Pikmin begin to push it together. With their combined strength, the sandal was successfully pushed out of the way, making a path from where they previously were to the new path.

_"Tammy, where did you leave our cherries?"_ a giant woman's voice echoed.

_"I left them over here, Mom!"_ The ground quaked as a little blond girl in a purple dress walked over and studied the area where the cherries were. She was barefoot, so the sandal probably belonged to her. A confused look was on her massive face as she stared more closely at the empty spot. _"I… thought they were. Maybe ants found them."_ She said as she walked back.

_"Oh well! We still have more!"_ the woman said positively.

The kids followed a few more turns before arriving at a strange part of the jungle, in which the ground was a smooth, woven linen, of red and white tiles. This ground was a gigantic picnic blanket, and a titanic, slim woman was sitting on her knees, her legs laid back behind her as they had a few of her black slippers. In front of her were her kids, the blond girl and her older, orange-brown haired brother. The four tiny operatives drew their attention to a long, enormous sandwich in the middle of the blanket.

The four kids' eyes widened, watering with love and delight. "Sooo biiiig!..." Sally drew out, their mouths drooling.

"Ay, but it seemeth yonder giants wilt not let us feast." Fybi figured.

"What to _do_, what to do…" Sally asked herself. They looked around and spotted a small area on the left side of the picnic blanket field. There was a mound of dirt; like an anthill only their size, so they decided to have the Pikmin burrow underneath it. When they finished, three, spherical rocks with lava-colored cracks popped out, and three Yellow Pikmin grabbed them. "What're these?"

Harvey pulled out a small book labeled _Pikmin Instruction Booklet_ and read, "It says that these are Bomb Rocks, and Pikmin carry them. You can throw the Pikmin, and they drop the bomb where they landed and run away before it explodes."

"Where'd you get that book?" Nea asked.

"Found it on the ship."

"Well, we could probably use them for something." Sally figured.

Fybi watched as the son and daughter were munching on smaller sandwiches. "Methinks yon kids will be getting a bad appetite, nay?"

Both children had set their sandwiches on the blanket and opened their sandwiches to pour sauce in. Aranea hid beside the girl's sandwich and tossed a Pikmin onto the green, salad foothold, the creature running off as it placed the bomb. It began to sizzle as the girl laid the top bread bun back on, and raised the sandwich to her mouth, chomping a chunk off. The bomb exploded in her mouth, and she felt the mini blast as she yelped, "Ow!"

Sally also hurried beside the boy's sandwich and tossed a bomb up, letting the kid bite it. "Ow!" He felt the bomb go off inside. "Mooom! My sandwich just bit me. Or somethin'."

"Mine, too!" his sister yelled.

"Hmm." The mother stood up. "Maybe I should get the bug spray." She said as she walked off.

"Let's get the spares!" the boy declared as he and his sister followed her.

With that, the Sector W team approached and stared at the school-sized sandwich. "Prithee, shalt we call a team of Minish tow-trucks before yon mother bringeth the death spray?"

"Oh, hey, guys!" they looked to the picnic field's entrance to see Sappo and Gibli hurry up, holding large eggs. "We forgot to give you this. It's a powerful nectar that enhances Pikmins' strength. Make sure to get plenty!" With that, they smashed the eggs to the ground and revealed the red nectar. The Pikmin hurried to gobble the substance up, and once they did, blood seemed to pump through their bodies, buffing their right arms then left arms in a Popeye style.

"Oh, so it's spinach!" Sally beamed.

With their upgraded strength, it only took 20 Pikmin to carry it, and they used their remaining Pink Pikmin and 5 Yellow Pikmin (do math :P). "We'll keep going." Sally decided. "Can you follow them, Harvey, and bring them back when they're done?" the boy smiled and nodded as he stayed with the slow-progressing Pikmin.

They kids made it out of the grass jungle and were onto the wide, stone pavement that cut through the park. They watched as a gigantic Frisbee soared across and landed and slid along the middle of the path, and a brown-haired 10-year-old girl hurried over to pick it up, a happy smile on her face. She sent it flying to a black-haired boy by the fountain, and in between the two was a brown dog. The kids stayed to the side of the path to avoid being stomped, but the dog wouldn't let them by easy. It spotted the tiny venturers and snarled, approaching them with a ravenous look. Sector W backed away in fear, not daring to step closer. Aranea decided to toss their remaining Bomb Pikmin onto its nose, but when the bomb exploded, the dog simply shook his head and relieved the pain.

They decided to throw some Yellow Pikmin onto the nose so the Pikmin could attack it, but the dog shook them off and proceeded to snack on 5 of them, making 7 Yellow Pikmin left; 12 total. They hurried away quickly, and thankfully the dog chose not to follow. They weren't sure how to get around the vicious guardian, but they watched as the Frisbee's shadow constantly soared over them. They looked up as the whirling disc soared over the area, always taking land on the ground on either side. With this in mind, they had their plan, and hurried to where the Frisbee would land on their side. When it landed once again, the kids and 31 Pikmin got on board. The girl didn't seem to notice the tiny travelers as she picked them up, and sent them flying to her brother's side. The Frisbee landed on the ground, and the kids jumped off before the brother picked it up.

With that, they were now beside the fountain, and could hear its waterfalls pouring into the lower end. At their sizes, they sounded like a group of REAL big waterfalls, pouring from the cliffs into a lake below. Unfortunately, the border around the fountain was way too high. However, they noticed a huge math textbook lain flat alongside the border, and the slight corner of a page was sticking out. They hurried beside and stared up, wondering how they could jump to it. Sally nodded at Aranea and used her yo-yo to wrap the Fulbright child, and toss her up to the foothold. The paper wobbled, but Aranea kept her balance. Fybi floated upward and grabbed Nea's hands to lift her up higher, but she was far too heavy for the angel girl. They figured they would need Harvey's help.

At this time, the 20 Pikmin had brought the foot-long sandwich to the Onion. Despite being much larger than the tiny ship, it was sucked right inside like paper to a vacuum. He was amazed at how big that ship was on the inside. Also, the 3 Red and 3 Wing Pikmin brought their beetles back, and each sprout into 2 more. There were now 20 Pink and 15 Red. Harvey whistled all the Pikmin and began to make the journey to his friends. He made it to the pavement and watched as the Frisbee soared back and forth between the two kids. When it landed beside him, he decided to get on with the Pikmin so the girl would send him across, avoiding the dog.

He joined his friends by the math book with all 63 Pikmin together-…Wait… 63? With 5 lost and 4 gained, that should've been 65. (At least they THOUGHT it was 65.) … Harvey sighed and boarded the Frisbee again, being sent back over as he went to skim around the path. He saw that a red and yellow Pikmin got left behind at the log bridge, and called them over to come along. He suspected they would need to keep an eye on stray Pikmin in the future. He rode the Frisbee over the guard dog again. When the brother picked it, he put on a confused look, and called to his sister, "Yo, Brenda. How come we always throw in the same place?"

"Hm… I dunno." She shrugged.

With that done, Sally wrapped her brother and hurled him to the corner foothold via yo-yo. He then wrapped Nea in his own yo-yo and sent her to the cover of the textbook. Fybi flew up with her, and the ledge of the top of the border was close enough so the angel could lift her. Aranea viewed the expansive, reflecting sea that was the fountain's pool. The way the sun made the gigantic droplets glitter was so beautiful, and the fountain looked like it reached to the sky. She wanted to climb this fountain and see the amazing views that would lie on its upper layers. Of course, such a task was impossible at her size. …And she was more jealous of Fybi because she could _fly_ up there.

The boulder-sized droplets pounded against the fountain's border, creating booming splashes that may very well flatten her from this height. She looked into the pool and saw that a lemon rested at its bottom, along with the many coins that children dropped. She yelled to her friends to send Blue Pikmin up, and they did so. Five Blues were sent up, and together they dove into the reflecting waves, Aranea holding her breath as she swam to the lemon. She had the 5 Pikmin grab the lemon, and they carried it toward what looked like a clogged drain, then had nowhere to go.

Aranea swam to the surface for breath and called her Pikmin back. She then had the five clear the hole of its small rocks, and a jetstream was released to make a water geyser on the surface. The Pikmin grabbed the lemon again and rode the geyser as they carried it up. On their own, they carried it to and boarded the Frisbee to fly across the dog. The two children oddly didn't seem to notice the lemon on their toy and sent them flying across anyway.

Aranea got out of the water and dropped down to her friends as they hurried along the right of the fountain. They found a path through some grass blades, which seemed to lead to another family at a picnic blanket under a tree. The team hurried across, but their venture was cut short when they encountered a gigantic mound of dog crap.

"Yuuuck! !" Aranea pinched her nose shut instantly. "Why doesn't anybody pick up? !"

Sally held her sleeve-hand over her nose and said, "Let's get our Pikmin on it." They each sent Pikmin onto the house-sized poo, but the stench was getting to them quickly, making their tiny forms wither. The kids whistled and quickly called the Pikmin back. "O-kay, I guess we're not."

"Let's find another way." Harvey suggested as they left the area. They couldn't find anything around where they were, so the team made their way to the other side of the fountain. It seemed hundreds of miles across the rocky pavement at their little height, but they managed to reach the other side safely. They found another opening through some grass and decided to follow it. Across the jungle, they could see a group of kids playing tag and running about aimlessly, and the quakes felt more active here. Finally, they arrived at a region where most of the grass was bent down and squished. This was the field where the giant children engaged in their little game.

Seeing how fast the kids ran in their enormous, rough-sole sneakers, Sector W was afraid of going out there. No bug would be safe in a field so dangerous. However, as they examined the field, they saw the grass was dented in some areas rather than others. It would seem like the kids' feet never stepped in those areas, at least not much. In fact, the areas where they _have_ stepped had gigantic shoeprints indented in the ground. Sector W waited for one of the boys to dash by before carefully leading their Pikmin across. They took cover in one of the safe grass areas to wait for a gigantic to stomp by. They led their band across further; considering there were 60 Pikmin, it wouldn't be hard to lose some. This little thought was confirmed, as before they could reach the next safe clearing, one of the boys dashed by and SQUASHED a group of Pikmin with great force, making the kids flinch. 5 Pinks were squished, as well as 3 Blue, and 5 Yellow. They watched sadly as the tiny creatures moaned and faded into ghosts. Now they only had 52 left. But only 47 were with them now.

After carefully navigating through the field, they arrived at a pathway that led to a giant boy who was putting powder on his feet, sitting beside a raggedy old shoe. "Well-p, that's ruined." He pulled out a cellphone and spoke, "Yeah, Mom? Can you bring me a new pair of sneakers? …Yep, fungus." He then walked away, wearing only one shoe.

The ant-sized kids approached the sneaker, and could already pick up the stench. "Euuuh!" Sally moaned as they covered their noses. The Pikmin were feeling groggy, so they decided to leave them outside.

"Do we HAVE to go in there?" Aranea asked, squinting her eyes in disgust.

"Ay, 'tis so." Fybi said.

"Not sweet." Harvey said.

The kids entered a hole in the front of the shoe, finding the inside littered with small mushrooms. In the back, where light poured in from the opening, looked to be some kind of white flower pod, with mushrooms growing out of it. The kids walked over as Sally and Harvey lashed their yo-yos at the mushrooms and yanked them off. When all of the mushrooms were disconnected, they watched as the pod grew legs, and its flower propeller spun to life. They smiled, realizing it was a Pikmin Onion. Once it stood on its stubby legs, the pod released a single seed into the shoe's ground. Sally approached the plucked the Pikmin; it was a white one with red eyes.

Harvey pulled out the Pikmin Instruction Booklet and read, "'White Pikmin. These Pikmin have very thin, light bodies which are filled with poison. They are able to withstand poisonous odors, and when they are eaten, they sprout a poison that damages their consumers. White Pikmin are also the fastest Pikmin, and can be extremely helpful when gathering multiple items in one place.'"

"This should help!" Sally beamed. "Let's make more quick." With that, they sent the White Pikmin at a mushroom as it picked it up and brought it to its Onion, making another one. They plucked the Pikmin, and had them gather the rest of the mushrooms, until there were 7 White Pikmin. They headed outside the shoe, and on the path back to the "Tag" field, there was an alternate path that seemed to go around it, on their left side. They went along this path, but found they couldn't cross without fixing the bridge. The bridge led over a pool of yellow liquid; the grossness. The Blue Pikmin couldn't cross because of the toxic, and the White ones couldn't cross because it was water.

The kids decided to explore the field of giant kids; but left the other Pikmin behind, taking the Whites. With less Pikmin, it was easier to navigate through; and they did keep up fast. They found a safe clearing where a pile of bridge tiles sat. They sent all 7 Pikmin to begin work, taking one piece at a time. They moved quick across the field, much faster than the regular Pikmin. When they delivered the first batch of tiles, they were on their way back. However, Sector W's eyes widened with horror when one of the giants was about to run by. "LOOK OUT! !" Sally screamed.

The Pikmins' eyes shot upward, their instincts kicking in. Immediately, the quick creatures zipped to the side of the field, avoiding the impact of the giant sneaker. "Whoooaa!" Harvey looked with astonishment. The White Pikmin ran to retrieve the next batch of tiles, and when the giant girl who was playing Tag came, the Pikmin swiftly avoided her sneaker, keeping hold on the tiles as they ran to the bridge.

"If they keep THIS up, we may not have to worry!" Sally beamed. The kids returned to the other Pikmin, carefully avoiding the giants as they waited by the bridge. The White Pikmin gathered all the bridge pieces with no trouble, avoiding the children's feet whenever they came. Soon, they had gathered all the parts of the bridge, allowing them entry across.

Along the new path, there were some gnats, which the kids were able to beat using Pink Pikmin. They brought down four gnats, and decided to have the White Pikmin carry them to their Onion. It only took one each. They followed the Pikmin back as the gnats sprouted into 4 more Pikmin. With the 11 Whites, they had 58 with them now; making 63 in total. They guided the Pikmin across the rest of the path and soon arrived at the vast field of pavement. They led the Pikmin all the way to the giant piece of poo and sent their White Pikmin to begin digging away. The kids shielded their eyes, not wanting to watch the sight. They trusted the Pikmin knew what they were doing.

When they finished, the path was clear for the other Pikmin to cross. They made it to the second picnic blanket, where a rather chubby mother and her 10-year-old daughter were happily chewing on roasted chicken. "Hey! I didn't know Aunt Lizzie was here!" Aranea exclaimed sarcastically.

"That's not Lizzie." Sally corrected.

"Ha ha, I know! But still."

"Prithee, they seemeth rather engaged in their meat." Fybi observed. The angel child looked up at the towering tree behind them, noticing the beehive hanging from the branch. "And methinks I know how to cease them." With that, the angel took her Pink Pikmin and began the long flight up to the bee nest, which seemed thousands of miles in the air. She led the Pikmin above the branch, safe from the bees' sight. She had the 15 Pinks begin to attach the stem that held the nest, and they watched as it fell to the ground. It smashed upon landing, and the mother and daughter stared terrified at the angry hornets. "WAAAAHH!" The two scampered away, flailing their arms.

"Wow, they move fast for their size!" Aranea noticed.

"And so their spoils be ours." Fybi said, floating back down.

"There's another egg." Harvey observed, seeing the small egg on their right side. They smashed the egg open and fed the Pikmin the nectar, letting them spark with excitement. They had 10 Pink Pikmin grab the giant chicken leg and proceed to fly it back to the Onion. The tiny team continued on a path on the left of the blanket, shortly arriving at a field of massive woodchips. They arrived at the park's playground, towering high above them as it nearly reached the heavens. Kids were playing on the playground, so they took note to watch their selves.

There was a cardboard, grey mountain, with several footholds, that led up the playground. One of the woodchips thankfully leaned against the first foothold, allowing them to walk up. They led their Pikmin up several more slopes on the way up, until they reached a particular ledge that was too high. However, a set of tiny sticks was piled above the ledge, so they sent a group of Yellow Pikmin up there to start forming a ladder. They leaned the ladder along the wall afterwards, allowing the group to climb up. Eventually, they reached the top and walked onto the playground's floor, which was littered with gaping holes. They weren't sure WHAT was the point of all these playground holes. I mean, wouldn't kids get stuck in them?

Regardless, they began to navigate around the holes. There wasn't much space between them, so the 48 Pikmin had a difficult time getting around. Unfortunately, 3 Red Pikmin slipped off into the abyss below, so there were 12 Red ones left. They made their way to the playground's bridge, where an 11-year-old boy held himself above the floor by pushing himself up with his hands on the railings. He was on the other side, but the boy built up momentum in his legs before swinging and landing in the center, creating a massive quake. He did the same thing again and swung to their side. Afterwards, he turned around and swung back to the middle, then repeated the process.

Knowing where he would land, the kids carefully made their way across the bridge. The kid made his way to their starting point, then swung to the middle, nearly stomping on the kids inches away. He pushed himself up, allowing them to move further, but the humongous, swinging shadow of the giant made them nervous. He swung to the bridge's end, then was on the way back, and they made it across safely. Eventually, Sector W arrived at the wide, tremendous blue slide leading off the playground. They nodded excitedly and stepped on the slope, and all 4 kids and 45 Pikmin came slipping down the slippery hill at high speeds. They went soaring over the jungle once they reached the end, but soon took land within the grass again. The kids followed another path, the giant smell of ketchup caught in their tiny noses.

Shortly, the team arrived at another picnic blanket. Sally's face beamed at who happened to be sitting there. "Look, Harvey! It's cousin Ruppy!"

Indeed, the 7-year-old blond boy, Rupert Dickson, and his parents, had this blanket occupied. "Uh-oh. I hope that doesn't mean the werecats are around." Aranea said worriedly.

At this time, the seven-year-old boy was desperately reaching up for a tasty chilidog, kept out of his reach as his father raised it high in the air. "Come on, Daaaad! Just one biiite!"

"You didn't finish your park-laps, son." Chad stated.

"Chad, just him have it." Emily Dickson smiled.

"Sorry. If he wants this dog, he needs to learn to _take_ it."

Fybi glared hatefully at the adult. "Ay, to rob someone of the joys of luscious meet. Unspeakable."

"Should we teach him a lesson?" Nea asked.

"I dunno, guys… Uncle Chad was big before, but now…" Sally felt intimidated at the muscular man's imposing size. Chad Dickson was definitely the most gargantuan person they've seen in this park.

"Come on, we got the other two, didn't we?" Nea asked.

"I guess… hmm…" Sally recalled their poisonous White Pikmin.

"Well, until you earn this the _right_ way, I'll have a few bites of this myself." Chad decided, turning from his son and lowering the chilidog near the ground as he squirted mustard on it. Sally hurried over and tossed 3 White Pikmin into the hotdog, and Chad conveniently raised their side to his mouth, smiling haughtily as he chomped, chewed, and swallowed. His eyes widened and his face wrinkled, coughing tiny drops of saliva, among them the White Pikmin. The poison they sprouted seemed to affect him, as he fell to his back in unconsciousness, his colossal body shaking the ground greatly.

"Hahaha! Whatever you say, Dad!" Rupert laughed.

His mother stood up with a smile and said, "I'll get the extra one.", then walked off.

Since Rupert no longer desired the "poison" chilidog, it was free for taking. They spotted a nectar egg along the right corner and went to break it, giving the Pikmin some power. 10 Reds and 10 Blues lifted the hotdog and began to carry it off, and Aranea decided to stay with them. Rupert merely stared confused as the food was carried away by what he assumed were ants. The teeny-tiny kids scurried beside him toward the next pathway. He glanced down on his left, seeing 2 Pikmin, who were falling behind, run by right away. Suddenly curious, he turned and crouched down on all fours, watching as the itty-bitty bunch scampered behind the grass blades. Sally was last to follow, but she turned around to see the gigantic face of her cousin looming at her. Sally smiled brightly and waved, quickly hurrying to her friends.

Rupert gaped in speechlessness and confusion as his mother returned with a new hotdog. "I brought the extra. …Hey, where'd the other go?"

Rupert sat up, pointing in the kids' direction. "Mom! I saw Cousin Sally!"

"Cousin Sally? I didn't see her here." Emily looked around.

"No, no! I saw her… but she was really small!" Rupert held his thumb and index a few inches from each other.

Emily chuckled. "Your father has _got_ to stop working you so hard." Rupert frowned grumpily and looked after his cousin. He crawled a little forward, vaguely seeing his tiny cousin with the strange, colorful creatures. He wasn't sure what those things were… but he was very curious.

Soon, the kids arrived at the stone pavement pathway again, seeing the park's exit just ahead. In the distance, they could see a little Goal Flag, raised by some Minish children. "Hey! There's the exit!" Sally pointed.

"Finally." Harvey said, coolly flicking his yo-yo as always. "Let's get outta here." With that, the operatives made for the finish, eager to finish another tough mission.

_Stage Progress: Red Pikmin: 12. Yellow Pikmin: 7. Blue Pikmin: 15. Pink Pikmin: 15. White Pikmin: 11. Total: 60. Author's note: somebody check my math, in case I miscalculated._

(End song.)

**With Anthony and Chiri**

The bucktoothed Sector Leader was bent over, his left hand and both feet planted on the ground as his eyes were closed. "Seismic Sense is one of earthbenders' most helpful senses. View your surroundings and see how many humans are in the park.

Anthony could feel the vibrations caused by every giant human. He had a clear vision of them, as if he was having a bird's-eye view. "I see… 16 humans. My mom is one of them, of course. 2 kids playing Frisbee. 4 playing tag. 2 kids at a picnic blanket, and their mom. A fat girl and _her_ mom. Mr. Dickson; he's recognizable. There's also Ms. Dickson and Rupert; _jerk_. There's a kid with foot fungus; his mom just came, that makes 17. …There's also 3 dogs."

"Very good, Anthony." Chiri smiled, giving a light clap. "'Course, you missed the kids on the playground. I guess you can't sense things through metal, yet; that's advanced."

Angie was still laid back in the shade of her tree, a relaxed smile on her face. Her eyes remained close, and she was close to sleep with the calming sound of rustling leaves and happy children. However, she felt a presence that disturbed her peace. She frowned, honing her Seismic Senses. In the distance, 50 miles from the park, she felt several presences that didn't belong.

**KND Moonbase; Meeting Room**

"Fellow Kids Next Door Leaders, I thank you all for coming here today." Cheren spoke professionally as he sat at a big, round table, where several Sector Leaders had gathered. There was Numbuh 78-Speed—Mike Strongarm—from the Bike Hub, Numbuh 14.1589—Sarah Jane II—of Sector N, Numbuh Midnight—George King—of Sector IC, Numbuh W473R—Chimney—of Sector W7… and also several others whom likely haven't been developed yet. XP

"Hi, Broooo!" Aurora Uno, who sat on his right side, happily waved.

Cheren rolled his eyes and gave a minor wave. "Hello, Sis."

"I was in the middle of applying pre-news-segment makeup, so this _better_ be good." Melody Jackson stated spitefully.

Cheren eye-rolled again. "Unfortunately, Anthony couldn't be here. We called his dad and he said they were out. Anyway, I have gathered you all here because, as you may be aware, we are currently planning a strike on Viridi's homeworld. While Nebula's operatives are trying to find the homeworld's coordinates, we'll be planning the assault."

"Oi, Cheren-chaaan!" Chimney yelled; her face sporting her usual wide, hyperactive grin. "Why we PLANNIN' the assault when we don' know where the homeworld iiis!"

"Gyom-gyooom!" her rabbit, Gonbe agreed.

"Because, Chimney, while we may not know where the homeworld is, it doesn't mean we can't plan a possible strategy."

"Sooo, we're making a strategy based on assumption?" George King asked, questioningly.

"Sigh, yes, George, but it never hurts. Let's bring up the hologram." As he spoke, a dim, green projection of a grid board, with a few landmarkings, appeared on the table; with one of them being a huge fortress. "Viridi's lair is there." Cheren said, pointing at the fortress. "Her defenses are here," several walls rose up, "and WE'RE all the way out HERE." A fleet of tiny ships appeared miles away from the defenses. "And for now, we're assuming she lives in the usual environment."

"If she's uh NATURE Goddess, Ah reckon she'd be hangin' 'round a forest or somethin'." Sarah said, her country accent thick as ever.

"Even so. Let's plan out how we're going to do this. Sector L's News Cop will be hovering above the atmosphere with their Juicy-Gossip-"

"Trademarked." Melody said.

"-Satellite and examine Viridi's field lineup from a safe atmosphere." The hologram showed a helicopter high above the rest of the action. "We'll be able to count her number of ground troops and send the necessary airships to breach through. Once we've blown up a good number of her troops, Sector W7 will fly in on their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.-"

"Someone think up an acronym!" Chimney spoke up.

"Gyom, gyom!"

"-and charge through with enough force to breach Viridi's walls." The hologram showed a train zipping around the air until it drove and crashed through Viridi's fortress. "Chimney's report claims they'll be just fine, but just in case, better get in escape pods. With her fortress breached, that's where Mike's Bikers will come in." The hologram showed a series of kids on bikes speeding into the lair. "You will all charge in and begin to lay waste to any of Viridi's inside troops."

"My dad's bike conquered Mt. Everest!" Mike Strongarm exclaimed. "It'll conquer ANY of these mountain-made mush-heads!"

"Hehehe!" Emily Garley; of the KND Museum, giggled at his gloating.

"After Mike's troops have dealt away a good number of the internal defenses, we'll be sending in other troops. Aurora, that calls for you and Sector V, in which _I_ will be accompanying you."

"Typical Cherry." Melody eye-rolled. "Always has to be the star."

Aurora giggled. "My brother's so cute when he talks professionally!"

Cheren glared at both of them. "Anyhoo, the majority of you will be helping to fight off Viridi's outside troops, but feel free to fly in and join. Also, George King, as timebenders, I want you and your sector to calculate a specific schedule; when the time comes of course. …No pun intended."

George sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, don't forget, my sister and I are still in training."

"I'll trust your judgment. Anyway, that's the basic gist, I'll inform you of any updates to the plan." Everyone secretly thought that there would be. "And don't forget, the GKND are participating in the fight, too, and Nebula's agreed to round up all the Supreme Leaders from the Galactic Kid Council. She'll be calculating her own strategies with multiple Kids Next Doors. So prepare to fight alongside multiple cultures. Glomourians, Kateenians, Skypians, Merpeople, you name it. …In fact, those four may be the only ones you see. Also, as an added advantage, we've determined the Forces of Nature are part-Nightmare, ergo they are vulnerable to Nightmare weaknesses. Gather up all the night lights and teddybears you can, and make sure your mommies make you warm glasses of milk. Any questions?"

"I might." Someone on the other side from Cheren raised his hand. "What'm I supposed to do about my cadets? Cancel their training?"

"We'll have to bring you along, too, Marcus." Cheren said. "It'll be too dangerous for your cadets, so you'll have to give them some days off."

"Hmm… I'll bet." A muscular boy sat back with his big, dark-grey boots rested on the table. "By the time I come back, those kids better have done 800 rounds of wall-punches. Or I'll give 'em a day off to remember."

_Name: Marcus Drilovsky_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Arctic Base Drill Sergeant. Son of April Dickson and Fernando Drilovsky._

_Ability: Armament Haki_

"You won't be gone long." Drake Puncture, Leader of Sector Q, said coolly as his right, robotic claw spun around. "Sector W took out a whole fortress of troops when their leader was smallified! We got this in the bag."

"Well, I'm glad we're all in agreement." Cheren smiled. "Also, Sarah, Emily, as three of our smartest operatives, you two and Sarah's brother will be in charge of vamping up our weapons. But get as many scientists on it as you can. But right now, everyone should get home and rest up. It won't be long until Nebula's operatives locate the homeworld, so-" Suddenly, a TV screen at the top of the room came on, showing Nebula's face herself.

_"Hate to interrupt, Cheren, but there's been a slight—Aww, look, it's Cheren's little playpals!"_ she said tauntingly.

"PLAYPAAALS? !" Chimney screamed, eyes furrowing angrily, but her grin remained fixed, as she jumped on the table. "I PLAY WITH YOU, PAL-SAAAN!" She furiously stomped her feet as she spoke.

"Gyom-gyom!" Gonbe was just as angry.

"LEMME AT 'EM! LEMME AT 'EM!" Aurora and Emily had to keep her back as she tried to run at the TV screen.

"Just speak, Nebula." Cheren told her.

_"I sent Vweeb and his friends on the mission to follow Viridi's troops. But I've lost contact with them, and our secret backup troops were knocked out, too."_

"So I guess we're gettin' delayed after all?"

_"The invasion's still gonna go as planned. I'm gathering all the Supreme Leaders and they're rounding up all available troops. I sent some Wisps out to locate Team Vweeb, and I'm hoping they'll have found Viridi's world if they're located. So carry on as normal."_ With that, transmission ended.

"So, Iiii DON'T have time for beauty salon?" Melody asked.

"Siigh. All right, you have your assignments, so return home, rest up, get weapons ready, and prepare to move out soon. Dismissed." With that, the band of leaders exited the room and went to go meet with their sectors. Aurora walked beside Cheren as they were headed for home.

"So, how are we going to beat Viridi again?" she asked. "I mean, we can cut through her troops, but she's a whole different person."

"I got something that can work." Cheren said. _"…I just… hope I don't…"_

Aurora noticed his look as he turned away. "Well, you probably need time to plan. See you at home, brother." With that, Aurora walked ahead to the hangar as Cheren stood in place.

Cheren tilted up, and once his sister was gone, he walked beside the window-wall. He reached in his coat pocket and held up the tiny glass vial, containing the red, demonic substance. Cheren was frowning in worry as the bubbling red reflected off his glasses. He's sensed it before… but he feels it stronger. This was a dangerous substance. One that could drain away any mortal's hopes and dreams, with a single drop. They wouldn't die, but would feel more lifeless than ever. To be able to downgrade a god… Cheren had fear of its power. He didn't want to use it on anyone… but has he got a choice?

Cheren sighed, once again conflicted. He tucked the vial in his pocket and hurried to his ship.

**Planet Harnita; Dunfree Household**

It was calm and quiet at the Dunfree house. The vegetarian woman, Nova Dunfree, smiled and hummed to herself as she watered her exotic, alien plants. She looked up when a knock was heard at her door. _"Motherrr! It's me!"_

The pink-skinned woman smiled, set her water can down, and went to open her door. "Hello, Arianna, back so soon? Oh?" Something about Arianna caught her eye.

"Yes, I am. The mission was great!" Arianna sported a smile wider than usual, her green eyes wide and blank.

Nova couldn't stop staring. "Ummm… your clothes."

Arianna stood on her doorstep, wearing only a green, grass-made dress. "I found this during the mission. It's _much_ more comfortable than my old clothes."

"…Well… it does seem more natural." Nova said; though she wasn't really fond of the look. "But where's your brother and your friends?"

"They're somewhere else." Arianna said, still smiling. "I wanted to come home first. May I come in, Mother?"

"Well… it's your house." Nova reminded, stepping aside as her daughter came in.

Arianna walked by her mother's plants, looking at them and still smiling. "The plants smell _lovely_ today, Mother."

"Hm hm hm!" Nova laughed. "Thank you!"

"We should bring them to a more natural setting."

"I suppose. But they bring the house life."

"Yes. But it feels too dull here."

"You… think so?"

"It's no matter." Arianna smiled; still. "I'm certain we can make things more forestated in time."

"Ummm… well, whatever suits your preferences." Nova said, feeling more unsure of her daughter's mysterious tone.

The mother went back to watering her plants as Arianna walked upstairs. The wide-eyed, smiling girl creaked open the door to her parents' room, and stepped inside. She looked at the small table in the back, eyes focused on the glowing, green ball that sat on it.

* * *

**And there you have it. Ahhh… I gotta say, I like typing these Pikmin stages. I mean, _Pikmin_ is such a relaxing game, all about nature and listening to peaceful music. Compared with all the other intense stuff in my series, it's a breath of fresh air. …Well, not technically, 'cause these stages are still hard to type. XP Plus, these stages are all about viewing the world from a smaller point of view, so as someone who loves shrinking and tiny people, you can imagine. Also, be prepared for SEVERAL new characters making appearances in this story. Next time, Nebula will meet with HER associates. Later!**


	5. This Era Is Mother Nature

**Prepare to meet a bunch of new people. Here we go.**

* * *

**_Nebula Meets the Leaders! Difficult Decisions and a Man Drunk On Cherries._**

**Star Haven**

Calmness, quietness, and serenity. ...(All the same meaning.) Things hadn't changed in Star Haven, the centerpoint of Galaxia. Nebula D. Winkiebottom sat along the edge of the Fountain of Dreams, toes tipped in the clear, reflecting water as she stared at her own image. She was Supreme Leader of the Galactic Kids Next Door; the highest operative of all Kids Next Door. Obviously, her job wouldn't come easy. While normal Supreme Leaders just had to look after their own planets, Nebula had to look after several. She was happy their family lived in Star Haven, the most peaceful point in Galaxia. On her island, nighttime always hung in the star-filled sky. She rarely ever sees the sun, which was how she liked it. Space was her element; endless darkness with the only light being stars.

After a tiring job of being Supreme Galactic Leader, she loved coming to Star Haven where she could calm herself with the sound of ripples of Dream Water, and let the relaxing water heal her skin. Sadly, the relaxation couldn't last. Her brother warped out of thin space and spoke, "Numbuh Eternal: the Supreme Leaders are arriving."

Nebula sighed, "Jerome, you're my brother, quit calling me that. Especially when we're at home."

"Well... you know. We should probably go meet them." With that, Jerome walked off without another word.

Nebula sighed in exhaust and depression. "Coming..." The dark-skinned leader floated out of the fountain and slipped in her shoes before warping out.

**GKND H.Q.**

Nebula and Jerome Winkiebottom met up in the base's foyer, where many Wisp troops stood- er, floated guard. "They should be arriving any moment, Sir." A Wisp said in a nasally voice. They never did understand how they speak. "...Oh, here they come."

Outside, several fleets of ships were closing in on GKND H.Q.. The flagships of these fleets flew ahead of the others and took land inside the hangar. The alien Kids Next Door leaders stepped out, and the Wisp troupe saluted. One of the leaders was a Glomourian girl, with black hair in a ponytail, tied in several braids, and was much bigger than Ava's. She wore a tight purple shirt that showed her belly, and purple shorts, and she wore long Greek sandals that reached below her knees, in several straps. On her back was a long, thin sword in its hilt.

_Name: Liaziana "Lia" Arkhasemia. Numbuh 12,681  
Race: Glomourian  
Occupation: Supreme Leader of Glomourian Kids Next Door  
Ability: Glomour-style swordplay_

A small, toy-sized ship landed. Out stepped a tiny Kateenian kid, in high-tech goggles, wearing a mechanical pack on his back, and a similar designed belt.

_Name: Minksiminnian Iyptonocuo. Numbuh 80 Jillion Micrometers  
Race: Kateenian  
Occupation: Supreme Leader of Kateenian Kids Next Door  
Ability: Kateenian Combat Gadgetry_

A conchshell ship landed, and several Merpeople floated out using bubble floaties around their waists. The leader was a purple-haired girl in a blue sarong, and a cyan-colored mermaid tail. On her head was a pink, spiked crown.

_Name: Kaima. Numbuh 10,000 Leagues Under  
Race: Mermaid  
Occupation: Supreme Leader of Oceanic Kids Next Door  
Ability: Merman-style Taijutsu_  


A cloud-designed ship landed, and out floated some Nimbi children. The leader was a girl with wide, white hair to her shoulders, a flowing yellow dress, and brown Greek sandals. In her hand was some kind of rod.

_Name: Jesbi. Numbuh 27 B.C.E.  
Race: Nimbi  
Occupation: Supreme Leader of Skypian Kids Next Door  
Ability: Airbending. Lightning-manipulation Combat._

Afterwards, a bunch of dragons, gargoyles, and other fairytale creatures came flying on the back of a giant stone gargoyle. The kids stepped off, and the leader of these creatures was a humanoid gargoyle with red wings, webbed feet, and a black jacket over a blue shirt, and blue jeans.

_Name: Griffin Firecrystal. Numbuh 1,000 C_

_Race: Avalaran; Gargoyle_

_Occupation: Supreme Leader of Avalaran Kids Next Door_

_Ability: Firebending; Fire-themed mimicry._

Many other leaders shortly followed, too, such as Numbuh 12-X-11, of Vaporia, Imperator Giz; Numbuh 50+, of Planet Wisp, who was an Irken, and many other races. They lined up before Numbuh Eternal with serious looks as they saluted.

**Nebula's Throne**

"Thank you all for coming here today." Nebula spoke as she sat on her throne, which stood over one end of a round table. The other leaders were gathered around the table. "As you know, Planet Earth is at war with the Nature Goddess called Viridi. While it may not concern YOUR planets, in the future, Viridi may decide to target yours next. Regardless, as an intergalactic organization, it's up to all of us to support each other. We must fight and win this war together."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that much." Lia said, folding her arms as she rested her feet on the table. "But do we even know where this Viridi lives?"

"Ummm… my reconnaissance team became disconnected, and, we've suffered an unfortunate delay. BUT! We're looking to fix it, and we plan to go on as scheduled!"

"Shyah right." Minks said smugly in a nasally voice, the Kateenian boy seated on the table as he folded his arms. "We're gonna be here for another 4 months or so. You guys have so little operatives, it's amazing you get ANYTHING done."

"Not like you guys would be any good. Shortstuff." Lia retorted.

"'ey! I'd like to see YOU take this freak in a fight, witch!"

"I'd like to see you last 2 milliseconds." Lia smirked.

"GRRRR!"

"Stop it, you two!" Nebula ordered. "While we MAY not know where Viridi is, we can still prepare a strategy. Fortunately, my associate, Cheren has concocted a reasonable strategy for breaching her defenses. That means all WE have to do is offer him support; in case his plan goes awry. I mean, HUMANS, right?"

The leaders engaged in small discussions of agreement.

"Umm, Nebula, aren't WE human?" Jerome questioned.

"Uhh, _no_, our dad was a Wisp, and our MOM was Zathurian. We're not full-blooded human. Anyway, you leaders are some of the strongest operatives in the universe, so with your support, we should have an advantage in this war."

"Prithee, may I question the reliability of some of these folk?" Jesbi spoke. "Yonder mermaid may hath a most difficult time outside of her element."

"I'm surprised you had enough gut in that flimsy body to fly out here where YOUR element is nonexistent." Kaima remarked.

Nebula sighed in disapproval. "Look, I know we hardly talk to each other outside of Galactic Council, but I'd like it if we put aside these silly squabbles and focus on the common goal."

"Well, I'd like to try and get along with these people, if SOME of them weren't total THIEVES. Kaima!" Griffin accused.

"Uhh, ex-CUSE me?" Kaima questioned.

"You totally stole my Numbuh! And PRACTICALLY my power!"

"WHAT? ! That makes NO sense! Besides, how do I know YOU didn't steal your name from Peter GRIFFIN?"

"WWWWHHHHAT? ! I don't even WATCH that show!"

"There was a freaking JOKE about it! !"

"THAT doesn't say-"

"FOOLISH leaders!" Giz exclaimed to the group. "Imperator GIZ does not engage in such petty SQUABBLES! HE knows how to focus on the topic at HAND!"

"Put a cork in it, juice boy." Lia stated.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME? !"

"You think you're so full of actual guts 'cause your dad is the Tallest."

"I have MORE guts than you claim to have!"

"_Meep, meep-meep-meep, meeep, meep-meep-meep, meeeep. (Uhhh, guys, not to interrupt anyone, buuut, if anyone had any spare electricity, you know, I can take it off your hands.)"_ Numbuh 12-X-11 said.

"How can we even trust THIS guy?" Lia questioned. "He's a freaking addict! !"

"GUYS, can we PLEASE try to view each other as equals for once? ?" Nebula exclaimed.

"Says the girl who sits on a fancy throne." Kaima pointed out.

Nebula's face wrinkled with frustration. "I am _trying_, to keep _everyone_, together. All of our planets could be on the line, so it's important that we focus. I'm already aware of the racial tensions between _some_ of your groups… ahem." She spared a glance to Lia and Minks, who exchanged quizzical glances. "But if we work together, I also think this can be a wonderful learning experience."

"Siiigh, moral values." Lia sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is. We're dealing with PLANT people. Those Earth kids could take down a few fleets, this feels like overkill."

Nebula rested her right elbow on her armrest, laying her head in her hand in thought. Keeping a bunch of cultures together wasn't as easy as it sounded. …Her face perked up, however, recalling Lia's words just now. "Wait… PLANT people…"

**Viridi's Lair; unknown planet which should be known by now**

Arianna stepped through some slide-open wooden tree-bark doors, clutching the glowing green ball as she approached the giant goddess on her throne. On the throne's sides were her associates, Arlon and Phosphora. Viridi's face beamed with joy as she approached, shaking the ground with each step. "You MADE it!" Viridi exclaimed, shrinking down to teen-size. "Oh, I KNEW I could count on you!" She grabbed Arianna and gave her a tight hug.

She set Arianna down as the purple girl smiled widely at her. "It was simple. I wish my mother understood our plight, though."

"It doesn't matter. What's IMPORTANT is you got the CELEBI. With her, we can FINALLY carry on with our plan. Now… if you would."

Arianna held the Spirit Ball by her mouth and said, "Please come out, Celebi." The ball snapped open, and Celebi emerged from a bright light.

The forest fairy shook her head; they never knew HOW they fit in those things. _"Biii?"_

"OH, Celebi!" Viridi exclaimed gleefully. "Long time no SEEE!"

"_Biii?"_ Celebi stared quizzical at the teenager. She recognized her, eyes furrowing. _"BIII!"_

"Aw, come oooon, Celebiii." She sang with a friendly face. "Are you still mad about that whole business during the Demon Wars?"

"_Biii… BI!"_ she yelled scoldingly.

"Oh, _I_ wouldn't be too SURE." Viridi smirked. "According to the Will of the Spirits, a Guardian's Firstborn is passed down to their next of kin, upon birth. Meaning, Arianna has as much control over you as Nova does!"

"_Bi-biii?"_

"Why would she use you to help me, you ask? Why, she wouldn't! But that Will didn't say ANYTHING about MIND-control!"

"_BII-III! BI!"_ Celebi said scoldingly.

"Oh, WE'LL see! Arianna:" she began proudly. "Show her who's boss."

"Of course I will, Viridi." Arianna nodded happily. "Celebi…" Arianna's wide, creepy smile remained fixed as she raised the Spirit Ball, "please. Give Viridi's arsenal the supreme strength to dominate nature over all things. And… if you would, please allow Viridi the strength to overcome her house arrest."

"_Mmmm-BI!"_ Celebi folded her arms in refusal. She stayed still, only flapping her wings, for a few moments. Suddenly, a force overcame her, one she couldn't control. _"Mmmm-__**BI**__…"_ She tried to restrain herself, but her stubby arms had a mind of their own. _"BIIII!"_ She exploded with power, vines shooting from her back and into the walls and floors. Her powerful energy surged throughout the lair. The Reset Bombs pumped with tremendous energy, Minish Doors were produced in her factory at a rapid pace, and her minions felt stronger than ever.

"AAHHHH HA HA HA HAAA! FINALLY! Pretty Palutena's little 'grounding' spell will mean NOTHING! In a matter of hours, I'll have ALL the strength I need to SPREAD Mother Nature across the universe! There's just ONE final thing I need to do before our domination can commence. TIME to CALL the troops!"

**50 miles from Ashland Park**

_"Attention all Forces of Nature, this is your goddess, Viridi." _Viridi's voice was heard telepathically. _"I mean, who else could you understand so well? The day of our uprising is finally here. It's time for all us beings of nature to take back this world. And all other words who have fallen prey to the neglection of cultures. General Caud: you're up first."_

"Roger, Mistress Viridi." A being said in a gruff voice.

In a barren area of little to no grass, lumps began to rise from the ground, before they unveiled to be Forces of Nature. The leader of this bunch resembled the usual elite guard, except he was bigger, buffer, and his exposed parts under his armor revealed he was made of some kind of brownish-green tree-bark. His small eyes glowed green and eerie, and they were shadowed under his helmet. He clutched a bazooka made of tree-bark in both hands as he marched forward, his soldiers following behind.

**Ashland Park**

Anthony stayed bent over, hand planted on the ground. His eyes were still closed as he tried to feel the area around him. His seismic range seemed to be expanding; he could feel people walking on the sidewalk across the fence, and gigantic cars whooshing across the street. Chiri could sense his improvement, and she smiled proudly.

Angie, at this time, was gazing upwards, the sun pouring through the rustling leaves calming her mind. She couldn't keep at ease, however, as her left hand pressed against the ground, the vibrations were coming closer. And as Anthony's range grew, he could also sense the vibrations. As they drew closer, Chiri's ears perked, and she became worried.

In a matter of moments, the Forces of Nature arrived at the park. The frolicking children stopped in their activities (the girl was bonked in the back of her head by her brother's Frisbee when she turned away), turning with confused expressions as they arrived. From the end of the path through the park, the ant-size Sector W team, alongside Sappo and Gibli, looked at the squadron of troops with worry. The Nature Forces were miles away at their small sizes, so they hoped they wouldn't be spotted.

"ATTENTION all HUMANS." General Caud called in his gruff voice. "This is a message from great Mistress Viridi. Your world is HEREBY scheduled for reconstruction, in the name of Nature. You are all very sinful creatures, and Viridi's original dictation was to have you ANNIHILATED." The children and parents flinched with worry, but were still rather confused. "HOWEVER, Viridi, being the kind being of nature she is, has decided ANOTHER alternative. All humans may enter the Minish Doors Viridi will lay around the regions, and live with the Minish and insect creatures in a calm, more relaxing setting, which, in turn, may hopefully clear your minds of your desires to desecrate Nature. Unfortunately... only CHILDREN may be allowed into the portals. The adults' minds are too corrupted as is, but hope may be around for the children. So ALL young humans, make way to the Minish Portals. The ADULTS who do not wish to face destruction may board the slave-ships, to be mended into chloroplastic lifeforms to forever serve Mistress Viridi. READYYY?"

Everybody looked up, still in shock, as small, green meteors rained from the heavens. The meteors landed around the city, revealing to be Minish Doors, opening to reveal their spiraling, enticing green portals. Just as well, green, tree-made ships lowered down, meant for the adults as the hatches opened. The little barefoot girl and her brother stared up sadly at their mom. "I don't WANNA leave you, Mommyyyy!" the girl cried.

The mother bent down and hugged her kids. "Oooh, don't worry, kids." She tried to say positively. "I'll be fine, just get in the portals. Hope for the best."

The boy led his crying sister away as they stepped into a Minish Door, while the mother went in the slave-ship. They were joined by the Frisbee kids, the boy with foot fungus, the chubby girl, and so on. As this went on, Rupert Dickson clutched tight to his mother, who tried to wake up her husband. "Mooom! I don't wanna go!"

"We won't, Ruppy." Emily assured. "Just hang tight." With that, she wrapped arms around her husband and son and turned invisible with her ghostly powers, phasing into the ground.

Angie McKenzie was still rested back against the tree, as Caud approached her. "HEY, YOU. ADULT. Make your choice. Will it be peaceful servitude, or ultimate destruction? !"

"Naaah, I'd rather hang out here." Angie said, standing up and stretching her arms upward, bending her back. "It's so peaceful here. Wouldn't you rather lie on the grass and stare at the clouds?" she said with a smile.

"My orders were clear." He said more seriously, aiming his bazooka. "This is your final chance. It's either the ships or the spirits."

"Sorry. But I already told you I'm not leaving." She said disapprovingly.

"Very well. Your choice is clear!" And without hesitating, Caud FIRED the gun, and Angie's head was blown clean off.

Sector W and the Minish gasped speechless with horror, eyes more wide than ever.

Anthony and Chiri couldn't find the words; but Anthony was the most traumatized. "MOOOOOOOOOMMM! ! !"

"Hu-hu-u-u-..." Michelle felt like she would burst into tears.

"Hnnn..." Caud seemed to have no remorse for the woman. "...HUH?" For some reason, her headless body wouldn't fall down. Also, the broken end of her neck looked like it was made of rock. Before their eyes, the severed fragments of Angie's rock-made head came back onto her body, fitting perfectly together to make her unharmed head.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk..." Angie smirked; keeping her calm smile, and wagged a finger at the general. "Uhn-uhn-uhn..."

Anthony was struck speechless. He could never comprehend what just happened. Nor could Sector W.

"She's a... Logia..." Caud was nearly frozen with horror.

With that, Angie raised her right foot high and stomped it forcefully into the ground. She did the same with her left, and both feet were buried beneath the grass. She bent down and clutched the ground, flapping it up and down like a grass-made blanket. General Caud and his soldiers were blown away, save for the aerial Nutskis. The acorn creatures tried to shoot the rock-made woman, but could only blow off a few tiny rock fragments at a time, which just came back to her body. Michelle stood a few yards behind her colossal mother, the gnat-sized 5-year-old glaring angrily at the fluttering acorns. She dashed forward, getting close to her mother's right foot, as she sent a series of flying rocks high at the Nutski's eye. "Hey, you! Leave my mommy alone!"

The Nutski barely felt the tiny rocks hit its eye, glaring down and squinting to zoom in on the child. "There're others below the grass!" it said.

Angie gasped, looking down at her tiny daughter. Immediately, the Nutskis began to shoot at the 5-year-old. The giant acorn-bombs were house-sized at Michelle's height, so the 5-year-old was blown away. "Eeeek!"

"Michelle!" Angie kicked rocks up and knocked the Nutskis away.

"Grrr, send our small troops!" Caud ordered, recovering.

Michelle shook her head upon recovery, frantically dashing away. "EEK!" Suddenly, large snail-like beasts with white polka-dots on red behinds; Bulborbs, popped up from the ground and stood in Michelle's way. She kicked a few rocks at one, but another Bulborb lashed its tongue and caught her inside.

Hurriedly, a Force of Nature Guard lightly picked up the Bulborb, holding it toward Angie as the creature showed Michelle wrapped in its tongue. "Don't move! Or your daughter is finished!" Angie turned and stared terrified. Her tiny daughter was struggling to break free of the Bulborb's grasp. Immediately, two Nature Guards ambushed her from behind, trapping her in handcuffs with chi-block symbols.

"Hah. Good thing we brought the chi-blocking cuffs, just in case." Caud said. "Round her up with the others! And search for any more tiny strays."

The park kids were already stepping out of the Minish Doors, coming out the size of ants. The gargantuan landscape of their park would look amazing to them, but they were too terrified to enjoy it. They didn't step very far until some smaller Nature Guards; equal to their height, stopped them. "Hold up. If you're gonna live in Viridi's world, she'll require you to wear more suited clothes. She's recommended traditional Minish garb, of leave-dresses, robes, and/or shorts." He presented the aforementioned clothes, which seemed very flimsy and not good for protection. The kids exchanged disapproving glances. "However, you will be offered a variety of clothes depending on the type of environment you choose to live. But, it's still the same basic concept. Now please, step this way as we escort you to the underground chambers; gotta keep you safe somehow." With fearful and worried looks, for their selves and for their parents, the kids followed the armored men.

Sector W stood in place, a feeling of helplessness overtaking their minds. The 60 Pikmin who stood beside them seemed clueless as always, but felt their masters looked afraid. They heard the pounding of a light propeller, looking up as the Onion came down for landing. "Everyone, get in!" Sappo yelled, waving his arm from inside the Onion. "We got Anthony, and we'll stowaway on his mom's ship!"

The kids exchanged nods and piled into the Onion along with the Pikmin. However, the White Pikmin chose to run across the field of pavement, far away from them. "Heeey! Where are they going? ?" Sally yelled.

"They came from their own Onion, so they'll join with us later. Just get in!" Sappo yelled. With that, the kids quickly piled in the Onion, and the flower pod ship quickly fluttered to the ship where Angie McKenzie was led. They flew inside as the ship closed, and Angie sat on a bench with the other adults. The tiny ship landed in Angie's light brown hair, hidden under the thick forest of strands as the slave-ship took off for the sky.

**Gallagher Park**

Kids were still frolicking happily as Cheren sat by himself at a table. One of the biggest battles of his life was almost here. He was hoping to relax after beating Majora, but already he was thrown into another battle. He didn't expect to be concluding this war so soon, but he was glad it was ending. With all their forces, he wasn't worried about losing the war. It was… the decision. The decision to use the Vial.

Cheren held the tiny bottle in his right hand, staring at the bubbling redness. He just didn't feel he had the courage to strip someone of all their power. He remembers being in that position a few times, so he couldn't bear to do it to someone else. He sighed and stuffed the Vial away, beginning to walk out of the park. The worst part about being Supreme Leader was making these tough decisions. Whether it was right or wrong, he didn't know. He just wishes someone could clarify for him…

"You should use it, you know."

Cheren stopped, face frozen in surprise. When he walked around the park's fence, he saw a strange, chubby man with tan skin and black hair sitting at a table, eating a cherry pie. On his face was a 5 o'clock shadow; a very thin one. Cheren turned so his body faced him, the man biting another piece of the pie.

"Listen… I know what tricky business all this _war_ is about. It forces ya to make tough decisions that ya don't feel are, eh, morally correct. But it's worth it, ya know." A smirk was on his face.

Cheren raised a brow in confusion. How did _this_ guy know anything?...

The man held his pie up with one arm and exclaimed, "For WHAT action on Earth could be wrong if the RESULT is FREEDOM? ? AH?"

Cheren remained silent as he chose to listen.

The man rose both fists upward, announcing to the heavens. "BECAUSE THE POWER OF FREEDOM… CONQUERS _ALL_! ! AM I RIGHT? !" Cheren lightly flinched at his shouting. "Isn't that what being youthful is all ABOUT? ! To TAKE CHANCES! Do all the risky things and SAVE your world, and ENSURE FREEDOM FOR ALL!"

Cheren wasn't sure what this man was getting at. As far as he knew, this man was drunk on cherry pie. Just as well, the kids from the park turned to look at the source of the shouting.

The man lowered his arms, looking at Cheren with a devious smirk, exposing a grin as lots of his teeth appeared to be missing. "Kid… whatever this war is about… I hope ya win." But crazy as he was, Cheren felt a bit more confident. The man shot a fist up and yelled, "FOR FREEDOM!"

He kept his pose, and silence followed for many moments. The kids exchanged weirded glances, returning to their business as they engaged in conversation. "Man, what a weirdo."

"Cruddy hobo…"

The man smirked at Cheren, his pie lain in his left hand. Cheren's gaze continued to meet with his. As their eyes stared and stared at one another, a smiled formed on Cheren's face. "Heheh…"

The man grabbed a bottle of rum, and chugged some down. Cheren, with a new confident smile, turned and walked away. He pulled out the poison Vial and looked at it with a more positive feel. Even though he may not like its effect, the result would all be worth it. Viridi would be defeated, and his world can continue to live in peace. Children could play without worry, and he and his friends would be able to relax.

"Oh?" His wristwatch began to beep, and he answered quickly. Panini's face appeared.

"_Cheren! Ya better get up here! Crazy stuff is happenin'!"_

The transmission ended before Cheren could ask what was up. Suddenly, the sounds of falling meteors fell in his ears, and he looked up, mouth dropping wide open. A series of gigantic meteors were falling from the sky, and one of them took land on the city of Cleveland. The sky alit with bright red as the enormous projectile exploded into an atomic bomb. Cheren and all the park kids gaped with total horror and shock as the city was swallowed in an enormous ball of twigs. Cheren recognized this was one of Viridi's Reset Bombs.

The skies filled with sounds of screaming children and people as all around the world, the atomic Reset Bombs exploding, swallowing the Earth in twigs. Minish Doors crash-landed around the streets shortly after, and Cheren found himself surrounded by Forces of Nature. "This is a message to all human children everywhere. You may enter the Minish Doors and live peaceful lives with the Minish, or remain in your own world and be terminated. …That is the… SHORT version of it." A guard spoke.

Immediately, Rachel T. Uno came flying from behind, knocking the soldier down with a sword. "Mom?"

"Let's just say Eva's quick to pick up things, and I'm always in time for her news." Rachel said simply. The other guards took aim with their weapons, but Rachel swiftly dodged and jumped around, knocking all of them down. "Here, get going." Rachel said, quickly tossing him the Sacred Casket.

Shortly after, Sector V parked down beside him in their C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. "Let's go, Bro!" Aurora called. "We got your stuff, so we'll grab the guys at the Moonbase and get going to Nebula's."

Cheren spared one last quick glance at his mother before nodding to his sister, getting in the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. quickly. Rachel watched as they took off for the sky before she was surrounded by the recovering soldiers. Knowing she couldn't escape either way, Rachel raised her hands in surrender. The Forces of Nature took her by the arms and guided her to a slave-ship.

**Viridi's Lair** (Play "Difficult" (the first part) from _One Piece_.)

Viridi watched everything happen in her crystal ball. The slave-ships were arriving on her planet, leading the adults to special locations where they planted tiny sprouts on their heads. Roots grew throughout the adults' bodies, and their eyes became green and lifeless, and the adults were submitted to Viridi's mind-control. The children who chose to enter the portals were stripped of their clothes, and placed into "more comfortable" leaf robes and grass dresses. Reset Bombs exploded across the world, destroying factories and towering cities, and all things deemed unnatural were overpowered by growing trees and plants.

Viridi's grin grew more devious than ever. She stepped out into her monster factory, watching as Celebi forcibly imbued her forces with the powers of the forest. The Forces of Nature felt stronger than ever, and held the power to bring destruction to all.

"AAAAHH HA HA HA HAAA!" Viridi cackled as Arlon and Phosphora stepped to her sides. "AT LAST, I have achieved the impossible! I have taken control of the Firstborn Celebi, using the very weak will she shares with her happy-go-merry Guardians! In mere hours, the Earth will be FILLED with flora and fauna as it was in the old days! And once the Earth is ruled, I'll focus my sights on OTHER planets who have lost their ways! Planet Aquaria and their Irken-made Underwater City! Planet WISP and those horrible Irkens who ruin the peace and serenity of the Wisps' planet! And WHO COULD FORGET Planet Secco! A planet that's long been desecrated, taken over by thugs and thieves who hold silly little podraces and slave auctions! ALL planets will return to glorious nature, and ALL beings who let them go into RUIN will face EXTINCTION! AHH HA HA HA HA HAAAA!"

"It's so WONDERFUL!" the brainwashed Arianna did a happy twirl.

"Hmmm, I must say, it would be nice to live in a world without unruly ruffians." Arlon said.

"All I can say is, if it's about bringing multiple cultures to their knees, I'm all game!" Phosphora said brightly.

"AHH HA HA HA!" Viridi laughed once more, raising her arms in the air in excitement. "This is a NEW era! And it belongs to MOTHER Nature! And ALL her lovely creatures! Our mistakes in creating the humans will finally be erased! I'll sit high upon my throne as animals begin their natural lives in peace! It will be as if they NEVER EXISTED ON THE TIMELINE TO BEGIN WITH!" And Viridi began to twirl in joy, flower petals drifting from the ceiling as her laugh echoed across the planet. "AAAAAHHH HA HA HA HA! AAAAHH HA HA HA! AAAAAAHHH HAAA HAAA HAAAA!"

**Somewhere on the planet**

As the fleet of slave-ships came down for a landing on the mysterious planet, Vweeb, Makava, and Tronta stayed hidden as they watched. "Whooa…" Tronta concluded, "I think we _found_ it…"

* * *

**Aaaand I'll just end that here. Because I don't really know how to expand on this chapter. XP NEXT time, we will ultimately reveal Viridi's home planet. If it wasn't obvious by now… well, you'll see. And after we do, the war will finally commence. The final attack on Viridi will begin. And boy I can't WAIT to show off these leaders' powers! Also, Numbuh 227 made Griffin Firecrystal; who, ironically, was meant to be Numbuh 10,000 Leagues before I told her KAIMA CLAIMED THAT NUMBER! ! Can you IMAGINE a bigger coincidence than THAT? ? ? Same for him having waterbending! O'well… And as the epic **_**One Piece**_** music fades in the distance, I will see you all later! ;)**


	6. The Floran War

**Okay, everybody. After a few scenes, the war will FINALLY begin. Let's GIT IT awn!...**

* * *

**_The Great Forest War: Battle on the Homeworld's Summit._**

**Unknown planet**

Angie McKenzie's ship soon took land on the flora-filled planet (NOW do ya know? ?), and the woman was led away with the others. As she walked off, the tiny Onion ship flew out of the thick forest that was her hair, and took land on the ground beneath the gigantic shrubs as Sector W and the Minish children stepped out. "Why can't we go help my mom? ?" Anthony questioned angrily. "There was no point in coming here if we weren't gonna FIGHT them! OR are these Pikmin pests as useless as they look? ?"

"Even if they could help, these guards are way too strong." Sappo replied. "We're too outnumbered and outmatched for our miniscule sizes."

"NnnNOT what I was taught!" Anthony yelled frustrated.

"Calm down, Anthony." Sally told him. "We'll figure a way out of this. Ohhh, I wish the other Kids Next Door were here."

"If this was Viridi's homeworld, we could call the others for an invasion right now." Harvey figured, still flicking his yo-yo. "I mean, if we weren't so tiny."

"Where ARE we, anyway?" Anthony asked.

"Beats me." Sappo said. "But let's look around and see if we find any residents."

The tiny-sized team ventured beneath several more shrubs, the sky blocked from their view. "Huh?" Anthony perked with curiosity when they found a crash-landed white ship that was equal to their height. They approached, and Anthony recognized it. "Hey, this looks like Vweeb's ship!"

"I wonder what it could be-" Sally looked up, then burst in a loud scream. "AAAAHH!"

Everybody looked up and gasped. A gigantic, chubby creature with a brown-furred back and yellow-furred belly, with a mouth that looked like a hummingbird's, towered over them. "Kyuki?" It gave a quizzical look. "KYUUUU! M-M-M-MORE children!" It shivered in fright.

Sector W and the Minish exchanged baffled glances.

"WHOA, steady there, big fella!" Tronta Dunfree said, using the creature's reins to make it kneel down. He, Vweeb, and Makava were shown to be riding the creature's back. "What's goin' on?"

Sector W looked surprised. "VWEEB? ?" Anthony yelled.

"Anthony?" Curious, Vweeb and his friends hopped off the animal's back. When they landed, Vweeb saw he was a good several feet taller than Anthony, along with his friends. Needless to say, Vweeb was happy with the size-change. "Well, I see you wanted to be like your hero!"

"I can still kick YOUR butt, DWEEB!"

"Shrink!" Aranea joked.

"Huhu ha! Minish are a few centimeters shorter than Kateenians!" Gibli smiled.

"You guys are Minish-size while THEY'RE Kateenian-size!" Sappo pointed out.

"Ya, we GET that." Anthony eye-rolled. "But how'd YOU guys end up here, anyway? Your mommy get kidnapped, TOO?"

"Kidnapped?" Vweeb questioned.

"Viridi invaded our world, and several kids' parents were kidnapped." Sally explained. "We were already tiny, so we stowed away with them."

"Why were you guys tiny?" Vweeb asked.

"Why were YOU? ?" Anthony shot back.

"Uuuu." Vweeb sighed. "Never mind. Anyway, we found out this is Viridi's homeworld."

"So did we, get in line." Anthony remarked.

"Do you know the NAME of this planet? ?" Vweeb asked, raising a brow.

"Uuuuhh... Viridia?"

"Nooo, silly!"

"It's Planet Flora!" Tronta exclaimed.

"Flora?" Sally asked, as the Earth kids looked surprised.

"Of course!" Vweeb exclaimed. "I mean, why didn't we know it before? ? What other planet has so many plants?"

"'Course, Tronta recognizes it more than anyone." Makava smirked.

"Heh heh... my mom _always_ insists we come here for natural, organic carrots." Tronta blushed. "Anyway, climb on board. We wanna show you some stuff." The alien kids climbed onto the back of their tamed creature. Sector W exchanged shrugs and climbed on with them.

They held tight to the animal's fur as it carried them through several more shrubs. They agreed it was a lot easier getting around in a jungle so thick, they couldn't see. The animal brought them to a small garden (miles at their sizes) of carrots, cabbages, and other veggies, where others of these creatures were digging holes, bringing water, and other garden work. "These things are Kikwi." Tronta explained. "It's hard to explain... but they're sort of half-meat, half-plant animals. We come here and see them all the time, but they rarely ever talk. Not until now."

"We guessed they only talk to smaller animals." Vweeb figured.

"And they've been telling us a lot." Tron spoke more as they climbed off the creature. "They're supposed to have more gardens that're a lot bigger. But they've been dealing with some 'marketing problems'. Machi?" He looked up at their Kikwi stead.

The animal stood up, quivering with fright. "Kyuuuuuu! Viridi's been taking all our veggies! She takes all our food to create soldiers in her factory! She's been taking them for 5 years! This tiny garden is one of our only free gardens. We used to grow stuff all over the place and sell them to visitors. Then Viridi came, and she forbid us from talking to other creatures, kyuuuuu! We're only allowed to talk to tiny things because she TRUSTS bugs! I thought these tiny children were people who found her secret factory!"

"Unfortunately, NONE of us know where the secret factory is." Tronta said. "We've figured that Viridi's lair is close to this region. But these Kikwi are too afraid to go look for it."

"It's true. Kyuuuuu!"

"Well, what about all these soldiers?" Sally asked. "They have to be coming from somewhere, right?"

"Kyuu, kyu. Her monsters just spawn from the ground. They're made of natural stuff, so they have the power to do that, KYUUUuuuuu!"

"But we DO know the factory's on THIS planet." Harvey mentioned. "We can fly up to GKND H.Q. and tell them. Right?"

"Yeah, but if we don't know where the actual base is, the invasion's a bust." Tron said.

"Speakin' of which, Vweeb, where's your girlfriend? Aren't you two usually kissing face on missions?" Anthony asked snarkily.

"I see you're still doing so with yours." Vweeb remarked.

Anthony spared a quick glance at Fybi, and blushed.

"Arianna went missing when we crashed." Tron explained. "The Kikwi are helping us look for her, too. So far, no luck."

"Though if we went back to base, we could track down her communicator." Vweeb figured. "How did you guys end up here again?"

"We came on our Onion!" Sappo answered.

"It's small, but it's big!" Gibli jumped.

"Is it space-worthy?" Vweeb asked.

"Hmmm... well, we think so." Sappo said.

"It's not too late to find out!" Gibli cheered.

"I mean, if YOU guys can fly through space..."

"Well, we need to get to headquarters somehow." Makava said. "We'll have more info than we did before; and we need to locate Arianna."

"'kay, then let's get to the Onion." Anthony decided. "We'll pack Dweeb's ship, too."

"It's Vweeb." Vweeb said, glaring.

"Your point? Now, let's go, guys! We gotta save my mom and Michelle!"

"Kyu-kyuuu? You kids aren't gonna FIGHT Viridi... are you?" Machi asked.

"Well, not US... but Cheren might!" Anthony smiled.

"Cheren? KYUUuuuuu! No one can beat Viridi!" Machi quivered.

"I dunno. Cheren has that... _special_ aura about him." Sally smiled admiringly.

"You shoulda heard what he did before all this." Harvey mentioned, flicking his yo-yo.

"If anyone can beat Viridi, it's him!" Sally said positively.

"Kyuuuuu?" Machi still looked baffled.

"Aaah, you'll see." Anthony assured.

"Now let's hurry back to base!" Vweeb exclaimed before they climbed to Machi's back again. "Giddyup, Machi!"

"Kyuuuu! No one signed me up for this..." With that, the Kikwi animal scampered quickly toward their Onion.

**GKND H.Q.**

It was a narrow escape, but Cheren and his friends managed to escape from Planet Earth in time. They grabbed Panini, Francis, Zach, Maddy, and anyone they could from Moonbase before taking land in the base's hangar. A lineup of Wisps was there to salute them as Cheren walked up to Nebula. "Good to see you made it, Soldier." Nebula greeted. "Sorry most of your troops couldn't make it."

"Don't worry. I sent the message to all Kids Next Door sectors just before we left. Hopefully, most of them managed to escape in time."

And as he spoke, other KND sectors were arriving to land inside the hangar. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. that belonged to Sector W7 came to a screeching stop, and the team's leader, Chimney, came wobbling out, dizzy and covered in soot as she fell over. "Gyaaaah... I thought they were like big fireworks..."

"Gyoooom..." Gonbe was also dark with soot.

"Chimneeeey!" Aisa, the team's barefoot Nimbi member, yelled as she shook her fist, also covered with soot. "Why did you fly at the giant bomb thingies!"

"Awww, I thought they were giant fireworks! They looked so pretty!"

"Gyom, gyooom!"

Apis, the team's Christian girl member, carefully stepped off the train. From under her hat, their tiny, 3-inch-tall member, Aeincha, peeked her head out. "Is it safe to come out now?"

"Of course it is, Aeincha!" Apis assured with a wide smile.

George King and Sector IC stepped off their ship, in which Terry Stork took MaKayla's hand to help her off. Sarah Jane and Sector N stepped off from their ship, Mike Strongarm and his Biking Crew got off their ship; bringing Emily along, Melody and Sector L got off their News Copter, and Sector DR; led by Don Doflamingo Jr., came off from their fancily-designed ship.

Soon, all available operatives stood before Nebula, who stood upon the foyer's stairway. "Thank you all for coming." She spoke. "It seems Viridi has struck earlier than was expected. We will head up to the upper levels so you can unwind. Hopefully, our base can remain unattacked until we think up a plan." The group began to enter the elevators to the upper levels of the treehouse.

Just before they entered, Aisa; of Sector W7, stopped when the image of a tiny flower pod flashed in her mind. "W-Waaait!" she yelled, stopping everyone. "There's still a few more! They're coming on a ship."

"How do you know?" Nebula asked.

"She has MANTRA!" Chimney shouted.

"Gyoooom!" Gonbe confirmed.

"Open the hangar again." Nebula ordered some Wisps as she flew down.

Cheren and some other operatives followed as the hangar doors slid open once again. They saw no ships coming. But when they squinted, they could make out a very tiny, plant-like object floating into the hangar's narrow open gap. Nebula held a hand open as the ship took land in her palm. In seconds, Vweeb, Makava, and Tronta came sliding out, along with Sector W and Sappo and Gibli. _"Heeeey!"_ they yelled in tiny voices.

Cheren stood beside Nebula and stared closely. "Anthony?"

His ant-sized cousin waved.

_"Boy, do we got a LOT to tell you!"_ Tron said.

"Let's get upstairs." Nebula decided, cupping her other hand over the group as she lightly carried them upstairs.

**Cafeteria**

"So Viridi's home planet is Flora?" Cheren asked as he, Nebula, and some others sat at a table, in which the tiny operatives were set.

_"That's right!"_ Tron squeaked. _"She's been using the veggies there to make her monsters!"_

"I THOUGHT it was Flora." Nebula deduced. "What better world for plant creatures than a plant planet? But I had to be sure. Just in case."

_"We still don't know where her base is."_ Tron spoke.

"We'll work from it. But there is one other thing: where's Arianna?"

"She went missing when we crashed." Vweeb said. "She might've gotten captured."

"There's only one way to confirm that." Jerome spoke. "We can simply track her com. link to when she last held it."

They entered a computer room and entered Arianna's name in the database. The monitor showed Arianna's movements on a map, from when they were at Secco, to Nightmare Land. "Awww, I forgot!" Vweeb exclaimed, frustrated. "Our coms can't be tracked when we're tiny! We're never gonna find-"

Suddenly, the computer showed Planet Flora's image, zooming down on the top of the planet as Arianna's face was shown. "Hey, she WAS somewhere else." Nebula observed. Shortly after, the image went away. "But that was it."

"Bring her location up again." Jerome ordered. The Wisps working the computer marked Arianna's last location again, on the top of the planet, and zoomed in further.

"So apparently, Arianna crash-landed around the _top_ of the planet, where she winded up underground." Cheren observed. "This could be our chance to try Sector L's Juicy-Gossip-"

_"Trademarked!"_ Melody called.

"-Satellite. We can have it scan around the area she went missing and hopefully find something."

"Then get her on it!" Nebula ordered. "We have to get this invasion underway before the leaders get impatient!"

_"In case anyone forgot, we're still tiny."_ Tronta pointed out.

"I'm okay with that!" Vweeb perked.

"Sigh, we don't have time for that, just get Melody on the case." Nebula demanded as she walked off.

**Above Flora's atmosphere**

A 4x4 satellite, marked with the KNN logo, hovered above the northern pole of the planet. As it zoomed in and scanned the surface of the planet, a group of four, tiny pods ejected and flew down toward the surface, and began to fly around and study the area. The cameras flew around a vast ditch in the ground, which had a gigantic tree growing from the middle. From the GKND H.Q., they had a view of each of the cameras.

"Having a satellite that spies from the atmosphere is one thing," Melody spoke, "but putting nanocams in it to FURTHER the invasion of privacy… that just takes the cake!" she smiled brightly.

"Hehehe!" Emily Garley blushed. "I've just been so fascinated with nano-technology."

"Well, consider looking for a job in my sector." Melody winked.

"So THAT'S where Viridi's hiding?" Cheren asked.

"A giant tree looks too easy to breach." Aurora spoke.

"It's not what she has on the outside," Artie spoke, "but what's inside. You guys said that Arianna was _under_ground, right?"

The nanocams continued to scan the area, until all four gathered in one spot, facing a cliffside that was designed differently than the others. They all targeted and highlighted the massive cliff. "Hey, check it out! It's a door!" Cheren beamed.

"That must be the entrance!" Aurora beamed.

"So I guess the strategy is on?" George King asked.

"Yes it is." Cheren nodded with a confident smile. "George, you and your guys whip up a schedule."

"'kay. But HOW exactly can we do that when we aren't familiar with alien times? ?"

"Just use Earth times, who cares!" Nebula yelled.

"Everyone else, get some last-minute fine-tuning on your ships and weapons. Soon as we launch out, there's no turning back! Kids Next Door… PREPARE!"

"YEEEAAAH!"

"Gyooooom!"

**Moments later**

The technology officers and scientists were given the jobs of fixing their team's weapons and aircraft. During which, the different cultures exchanged a variety of ideas and got to know each others' technologies. Meanwhile, the rest of the team members were in the cafeteria, talking about their abilities. "I was born with really sensitive Mantra," Aisa began brightly, "so I can sense people really well!"

"I guess that's how you found Vweeb and his group!" Melody realized.

"Good thing you did! Otherwise you wouldn't get ANYwhere!" Vweeb joked, he and his shrunken group standing on the table.

"That IS pretty impressive." Don Doflamingo Jr. grinned and smirked, his eyes hidden behind blue sunglasses. The boy looked like a beach-surfer-dude, wearing an open yellow summer-shirt, swim shorts, sunny-blond hair, tan skin, and wore flamingo flippers and a fluffy pink coat made of flamingo feathers.

"So what can YOU do? Waterbending?" Melody asked.

"Naaah. I'm a puppet master metahuman." Don said coolly, showing his fingers which had tiny strings attached. "I can take control of anything my strings attach to. It's pretty stylish, yo."

"Uuugh. All these metahuman weirdoes are gonna drive me crazy, I know it." Maddy said hatefully.

"'eeeyy, relax dolly girl." Doflamingo grinned. "If only you were still toy-sized, you'd be a bit more fun."

"Hm. DON'T remind me."

Apis sat at one table, reading a passage from the _Bible_. "'And Jesus led the Greeks to battle against the terrifying beasts. Many were slain, including Jesus himself, but God kept bringing him back to life. His luck would run out when he ended up inside a ditch, and was repeatedly killed by the Cyclops over and over.' …Huh." Something seemed odd about that passage.

"YOUR power?" Vweeb questioned.

"Oh. I'm an animal telepath." She said casually. "Like Arianna."

_"Well, at least we aren't at a TOTAL loss."_ Tron exasperated.

The oldest member of Sector W7, April Goldenweek, stood a few feet away, using paint to make something on a canvas. "Oi, April-chaaaan! What can YOU do, HUUUH?" Chimney shouted.

April looked at them, her doll-like face making a frown as always. "Oh. I can use my paint to hypnotize people." With that, she went back to painting.

"HYPNOTIZE PEOPLE? !" Chimney screamed. "THAT IS SO COOOL!"

"Gyom-gyooom!" Gonbe agreed.

"Chimneyyy. You already _knew_ that." Aisa said disbelieved.

As they talked, Cheren and Nebula stood before the balcony window, overlooking the endless stars. "Well, I guess it's finally it…" Nebula spoke quietly.

"E-yep. It's best to let everyone relax while we can."

"Hm hm hm hm. No rest for us leaders, though."

"Heheheh. You're luckier than I am." Cheren laughed. "I just got back from destroying a demon."

"Hm hm hm." Nebula smiled. "So you think. I'm stuck inside a cramped throne room doing paperwork. At least YOUR life is exciting."

"Ha ha ha, yeah! I'd still like to relax for a few seconds though. It's all I want outta this."

"If we win this war, we're throwing a huge party."

"Yeah. Inviting all the Kids Next Door around."

"Cakes and treats from all across the cosmos."

"Multi-culture games and space-combat-wars."

"Siiiigh… yeah…" Nebula released a dreamy sigh. "Maybe THEN all these people can cooperate. That's the one thing I'm mostly worried about."

"Ehh, they'll be fine. The only thing that makes war fun is doing it with friends. Er, allies."

"Hm hm hm! You humans better not screw us up, though."

"Oh, shut uuup." Cheren eye-rolled playfully.

Soon, George King hurried up to them, and they turned as he held up a piece of paper. "Guys, we got the schedule ready! I've marked our takeoff time at 5:00 p.m.."

"Nice going, George. Hang on to that and keep track of our time." Cheren said.

"Got it!" With that, he ran off.

Cheren and Nebula turned around to stare at the stars again. Cheren checked his watch, seeing it read 4:50. "Well, it's almost time." He said.

"Better get everybody ready."

Cheren turned around and yelled to the crowds, "EVERYBODY listen up! We're setting off in 10 minutes, so make any last bathroom breaks, soda stock-ups, or weapon tunings you need and be ready to ship off!"

"YEEAAH!" The operatives excitedly hurried off to do so.

Cheren and Nebula turned to look at the stars one last time. "…Sooo… you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. Then let's go." With that, they hurried off.

**Outside GKND H.Q.**

Minutes later, the armada of ships took off from the midspace treehouse and were on their way to Flora's atmosphere. "Melody's scan shows there're over 5,000 outside troops lying in waiting." Cheren spoke. "Just stay focused and wipe out all the bugs you can. If you have an important role in this plan, stay in waiting until you're called to come. We've uploaded Sector IC's schedule in everyone's monitors, but they'll be keeping track."

"Right." George responded with a serious look. "What's our time, Miyuki?"

"The time is 4:58 p.m.." The pale timebender replied.

"Closing in on Flora's atmosphere." Cheren spoke with a similar serious look. "Get ready to strike."

The vast, green planet of forests was closing in, and the fleet of ships entered the atmosphere near the north pole. Despite being a north pole, it wasn't really cold or snowy at all. "One minute 'til arrival." Cheren spoke. "Is everyone ready?"

"You bet! Only one thing to do!" Kaima spoke confidently, raising a finger high. "Everyone: play the Oceana national anthem!" One of her operatives saluted, switching on some stereos that played "Under the Sea" from _The Little Mermaid_. The Merpeople happily danced to the song, and the music was transmitted to all the ships. For the Merpeople, this whole invasion just got a lot more energetic, and all their worries were put behind.

_The seaweed is always greener!_

_In somebody else's lake._

_You dream about going up dere_

_But dat is a big mistake._

_Jus' look at da world around you_

_Right here on de ocean floor!_

_Such WONDERFUL ding-_

The song immediately stopped when the Nimbi flagship rammed the Mermans'. _"Prithee, STOPPETH those bubble-wrap pops at ONCE!"_ Jesbi yelled. _"'TIS what a REAL theme should be! Play yon anthem of fair Skypia!"_

The Nimbi ships began to play the theme song to _Kid Icarus_. The song was a lot more exciting, granted, and the Nimbis felt very pumped. Sadly, it didn't last long when the Avalarans' flag-gargoyle rammed the Nimbis' cloud. "Please. You call THAT an anthem?" Griffin Firecrystal asked. "HERE'S what we should be listening to." He pulled out a boombox and began to play the "Castle Siege" song from _Smash Bros. Brawl_. They were opera-like vocals of a foreign language, and seemed rather fitting for the fairytale creatures' tastes. Sadly, their gargoyle was rammed by the Irkens' flagship.

"FOOLISH children's creatures! Imperator GIZ will not listen to a song from somebody who stole his last name from _Warriors_!"

"I did not STEAL my name from _Warriors_! It's a natural Gargoylan thing!"

_"Shyah right."_ Lia exclaimed. _"Then how come no one ELSE here uses compound names like those?"_

"How come no one else has big ZELDA ears? ?"

"GUYS, will you SHUT UP? ?" Aurora screamed from Sector V's C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. "Otherwise we'll kill each other before Viridi's forces have a CHANCE! Let's just keep focus on the objective and-" Suddenly, Vanellope Schweetz grabbed her microphone and yelled into it-

"EVERYONE! QUICK! PLAY THE THEME SONG TO _SUGAR RUSH_ NOW!"

Immediately, their ship played the candy-kooky theme song to Vanellope's game. The candy-loving girl happily danced to the cutesy theme that echoed across the fleet. Her team stared disbelieved at her as she kept her doll-like face. Eventually, the Vaporian, Glomourian, Kateenian, and Irken ships rammed them from all four sides.

"AAHH! !" Aurora yelled. She snatched the microphone from Vanellope and yelled, "Will everyone PLEASE stay under control so my brother's plan can-"

"QUICKLEH, everybody!" Numbuh 2=1, Leader of Sector KB of the Okama Kids Next Door, exclaimed. "Play the national anthem to MIIIAMI!" Immediately, a disco light came down, playing "Every Time We Leave" by JD Harmeyer, and the homosexual operatives danced like crazy. Their song was the most ecstatic, booming loudly across the skies. Their ship became a disco club, and no other operatives danced so crazily. Without hesitating, Sector V's ship rammed theirs and stopped them.

"ALL RIGHT! !" Aurora screamed, burning with rage. "IF ANYONE PLAYS ONE MORE SONG, THAT PERSON'S GONNA BE TAKEN TO THE NEAREST CLOSET AND-"

"HERE THEY COME!" Melody screamed.

_Final stage: Floran Summit_

_Mission: Destroy Viridi and end the war!_

_Act 1: The Forest War_

Immediately, green turrets emerged from the forests below and began blasting at the fleet of operatives. In the distance, swarms of what looked like bugs suddenly came flying from the trees. The bugs turned out to be Nutskis, forming a cloud of their swarm as they flapped forward and launched acorn bombs. As always, the acorns were as lethal as real bombs, exploding upon impact. "Return fire, troops!" Cheren yelled. A swarm of Nutskis surrounded Sector V's C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. like bees as the ship raised its shield and absorbed their attacks. They absorbed a fair amount, and the modified school bus unleashed a shockwave that blasted them away.

"All right!" Cheren exclaimed. "Looks like the M.I.L.K.C.A.N.N.O.N. works like a charm!"

"I know how to whip 'em up." Artie said proudly. "And I fixed milk bombs in everyone's ships, too!"

"Hey! They're using milk!" one of the Nutskis yelled in a nasally, old voice.

"Mother Nature's unholy cow violation!" another yelled. "Keep away!"

Just as well, the fleet of ships launched bombs that exploded into milk, and the Forces of Nature began to scatter. "Unfortunately, we could only pack so much." Artie said. "Use your bombs wisely, guys!"

"Can it, Peppy." Lia said as she stood atop the roof of her ship. "We barely need it." Some cannons launched a Trynamite from down below, and the bomb was closing in on the Glomourian leader. Lia reached behind and yanked her long, steel sword from its sheathe. She held steady, and as the bomb came, Lia lashed her blade and sliced it in a perfect half with an air-slice, and both halves just slipped by her ship before exploding behind. Three more Trynamites came her way, but with a single slice, all three were chopped in half before exploding.

A group of four Dibble Dops came at Melody's ship and blasted water bombs. Melody stood on the roof of her craft and grabbed the bombs with her waterbending, sending them flying back. Just as well, Kaima grabbed hold of the side of her conch-ship as Dibble Dops were aimed at her. They launched water bombs, but Kaima's ship countered with their own, and as they exploded into rising spouts, Kaima jumped and spun through the spouts. "MERMAID TAIJUTSU!" she exclaimed, spinning at rapid speeds as the water spiraled alongside her, zooming through all the Dibble Dops like a torpedo and destroying them all. Kaima ended up falling and grabbing a leg of Melody's C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. as the news anchor looked down. "Heeey! Why don'tchu lend ME a few drops!"

Melody looked as another group of Dibble Dops came her way. As they launched their bombs, Melody grabbed them all and smashed them together, and as the geyser came to be, Melody formed the water into a floating tunnel, which Kaima jumped into. Melody held the tunnel in place as the mermaid spiraled through, and the water spun like a cyclone. Kaima took control of the water herself, the cyclone flying around like an aerial worm as it pierced all the Dibble Dops in a perfect combo. Eventually, the monsters were defeated, and Kaima stopped spinning, causing her cyclone to disappear. Before she fell, she pulled a little string on her waist, making her bubble floatie puff up and keep her airborne. "Phew. 'kay, I'm good!"

The Zerts came and charged lightning above their heads, eyes focused on the tiny Kateenian ships. "Uh-oh! Heeere theeey COOOOME!" Minksmin screamed.

The Zerts unleashed their lightning, but rather than go straight at the Kateenians, the electric flew to the side, and was caught in Jesbi's lightning rod. The Nimbi Leader twirled her rod in the air before throwing her arm forward, creating a whirlwind of air. "Lightning-Transfer Tornadooo!" She kept twirling her arm to keep the whirlwind spinning, and the waves of lightning surfed across and struck a bunch of Pips.

The Skypian Leader looked seriously at a squad of Nimbi soldiers, who flew fast around the air, bringing clouds from all around. They mixed the clouds around and around before they formed into thin storm clouds. Jesbi held her rod upward as lightning struck down, and as her weapon absorbed, the angel spun around and sent mini whirlwinds from her arm, and the whirlwinds were electrified as they sucked in enemies and shocked them.

As Doflamingo Jr. sat on the captain's seat of his Pamper S.C.A.M.P.E.R., his cool grin remained fixed on his visage as he watched the gathering clouds. "Ahhh, well-p, guess it's _my_ turn." He said, standing up.

"Good luck, Boss!" one of his toy-robots cheered.

The flamingo-themed kid got to the roof of his ship, standing straight as the wind brushed past his grinning face. He threw his hands up and jumped, and his flamingo-wing sleeves spread out as he soared across the air. "Hey, angel face, thanks for the hand!" he called to Jesbi, who merely looked in confusion at what he meant. Captain Flares were coming at him, shooting meteors from their capes, but Doflamingo swiftly dodged to the left and right. Doflamingo kicked his flippers off then kicked his foot forward, in the direction of a Flare. The fire-headed creature felt a strange feeling overcome him. Doflamingo turned his foot sideways, and the Flare turned to face his allies against his will. As Doflamingo wiggled his toes, the strings attached from them to the Flare's limbs forced the monster to shoot meteors at his own comrades.

"Hey, we've got a traitor, shoot him!" another Flare yelled.

"No, it's not me, that kid is-" Sadly, he was destroyed in seconds.

Don Doflamingo's strings came down as he said, "Ahhh, that's a shame.", but still keeping a cool smile. "Can't let these strings go to waste." With that, he swung his foot around, and the strings cut through the Flares as if his strings were swords, and the Flares were paper.

Secretly, two invisible Flages observed the operative closer, and saw his seemingly gliding arms were attached to strings, and those strings stretched up to the clouds. "He's using the clouds to carry him!" they observed. "Attack him!"

They poofed visible and swung their razor-hands at his strings, but Doflamingo managed to dodge and crossed his legs, aiming both feet at a Flage and latching strings to both of them. "Hey, that's not gonna be cool with me." With that, he swung his feet to their respective sides and bashed the Flages' heads into each other.

Inside the Vaporians' flagship, Numbuh 12-X-11 frantically panted as he watched Jesbi capture and direct the lightning. _"Meep, meepmeepmeep, meeep, meepmeepmeep, meeeep. (Huff-huff, okay, guys, know we're busy here, but if SOMEBODY, would give me electricity, we can all be HUNKY, dory!)"_

_"Fizz, fizz fizz fizz, fizz, fizz fizz. (Boss, you know you can't control yourself when you're hyped on the stuff. Stand by and let us handle it.)"_

A swarm of Bladers were flying at Lia now, using their sword-wings to attack, but the Glomourian Leader swiftly defended the oncoming strikes and launched an air-slice to wipe a few out. Meanwhile, Sector V kept flying through the swarms, taking as many out as they could while enduring a few hits themselves.

Cheren held onto the school bus's pole as the ship shook. "How long do we have to shoot these guys down? !" Mason yelled.

"Until we've made it safe enough for Sector W7 to get through!" Cheren yelled.

The tiny Tronta, Makava, and Vweeb were standing on Cheren's right shoulder at this time. _"If they're riding a hyperfast train, shouldn't it be clear enough for them already? ?"_ Tronta yelled.

"I don't wanna risk it. We don't know what else Viridi might have planned."

"We've got a line of Pips comin' our way!" Harry yelled.

"Did we hook up the ship's turrets with the Internet terminals? ?" Aurora shouted.

"Yes! They're ready to go!" Artie responded.

"On you, Vanellope!" Aurora shouted.

Vanellope Schweetz sat by a terminal, wearing goggles that were connected with it. "Sooper Yummy Virtual Milk Cookies, FIRE AWAY!" With that, their cannons materialized milk-filled cookies from the terminal and launched at the Pips, destroying them in seconds.

Down below, Boom Stompers were loaded onto catapults, and the giant boulder-plants were flung high into the sky at the fleet. Drake Puncture stood on his ship as his robotic hand became a plasma cannon, firing a powerful blast that destroyed a Boom Stomper. Sector Q's ship flew down under more incoming Boom Stompers, and Doflamingo Jr. proceeded to swing his strings and slice them to pieces, grinning coolly at Sector Q as he kept flying.

There were cocoons hanging from the towering trees, and they hatched to become Hugflutters; who were previously Hugworms before turning into butterflies. The Hugflutters were beginning to latch onto the dragon operatives from Avalar, squeezing them tightly as they slowly sunk to the ground. Griffin Firecrystal threw flames around and burned the creatures' eyes, and the dragon operatives flew toward him as they blew fire blasts. Griffin caught the flames using his bending, mending them all together to shape a huge, fiery dragon. The dragon flapped its flaming wings as a huge wave of flames sprouted from its lungs, burning the Hugflutters to the ground.

Jesbi spun a whirlwind from her staff arm and sucked in a swarm of Zerts, creating a bright tornado of electricity. Kaima had gone to a river on the ground and spun around to send a cyclone upwards, so that Melody could bend the water and capture a group of Bladers and Parashooters. Jesbi twirled her electric tornado and sent it at Melody's water bubble, electrocuting all of the enemies and dissipating them.

Down on the earth below, a group of Avalaran fauns were charging through with spears raised, clashing with the pointy noses of Meebas. Some kept the Meebas distracted while other fauns ran behind and pierced spears through their exposed rears, taking them out. Some Indian Nimbi children were also skiing across the ground using jetshoe Dials, wielding bows and arrows as they flew around and fired at a green Jitterthug. Since he was green, their arrows were ineffective, and he was able to launch energy balls and knock them out of the sky. With that, he turned red and furiously ran to attack them. The Native Nimbis were beaten brutally, unable to stand up, but because he was red, Imperator Giz was able to lock on and launch two missiles, destroying it in one hit. "YEEEES! How do you like GIIIIIZ?"

"You gloat too much!" Giz's top scientist, Graab yelled.

And so the fighting went on for several more minutes. The Nimbi all worked to form clouds and give Jesbi more lightning power. Inside their ships, the Mermen operatives jumped into aquariums, and the water was poured out of the ships as the Merpeople began to fly through the air, by surfing on the water. Some Merkids flew down and formed a water bubble path down to Kaima, who was in the river, and she shot her way up the bubbles like a rocket before sending all the bubbles at a group of Flares.

_"Now get ready… for Level 2."_ A soldier's voice echoed in the distance. (Play "Battle on the Destroyer" from _Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon_.)

Huge groups of trees began to topple in the distance as hidden hatches opened on the ground, and gigantic, armored beings, resembling the Elite Guards, emerged from the ground. They were called Forest Kings. Rows of cannons opened on their armor, unleashing swarms of acorn missiles. The operatives swerved around quickly to avoid, but a good number of troops were already going down. At the same time, bands of Mudrones joined and merged together to grow into bigger, more terrifying entities, called Mudgiants.

Inside one of the the Forest Kings' control stations; inside their heads, a couple of Nutskis were fighting over a control panel. The Elite Guard walked over to bonk their heads, ordering them to knock it off. They went back to their stations and pressed some buttons. The Forest Giant's mouth opened wide, charging a surge of green energy. A powerful laser was launched forward, blowing through a whole squadron of Glomourian ships. Sector V narrowly avoided the blast as Cheren struggled to stand; same goes for the tiny group on his shoulder. "Okay… THIS is something I never anticipated."

"What's our plan, Captain?" Aurora asked.

_"The time is 5:20 p.m.."_ George King's voice was heard. _"We're scheduled to breach the doors in 10 minutes."_

Cheren sighed. "Good thing we didn't send Sector W7 after all. Alright, everyone keep fighting! Blow down as MANY giants as you can so Chimney's team has a safe route! Also, send more operatives to the ground so we can make a path for Mike's group!"

_DING, DING, DING, DING, DING._ Ringing bells were heard across the forests as soldiers swung them around in the air. More Forces of Nature rose from the ground, flying to the skies to continue the fight. Liaziana had to swing her sword faster than ever to slice away the incoming Nutskis, but a Dibble Dop blasted a water bomb at her and blew the long sword from her arms. Lia fell to her knees as she watched the sword fall to the greens below. She spared a look at the Dibble Dop before jumping off her ship, kicking her way down a group of Nutskis before falling below the leaves.

The Earth Kids Next Door ships, along with the Irkens, were charging at the Mudgiants, but their attacks barely fazed the mud-made monsters as the giants stretched their arms and grabbed the small ships into their sticky bodies. The Irkens' half-human scientist, Inventor Graab, stood on the roof of his ship as they flew at a Mudgiant. Graab Membrane raised two, humongous, mechanical electrified arms that were latched to a high-tech backpack. Graab also wore high-tech goggles as he examined the Mudgiant for any weak spots.

The bigheaded scientist jumped high in the air and yelled, "Toast Kung-Fuuuuu!" Small slots appeared in the palms of his mech-hands, and a huge piece of toast emerged from the right one. Graab launched forward and smashed the bread against the Mudgiant's face, making it wobble back some. They flew behind the giant as Graab began to punch it rapidly and furiously, making drops of mud spew everywhere. The mud landed on the ground to become regular Mudrones. Some Kateenian ships flew down and started to blast the Mudrones as the mud monsters tried to stomp back to their giant source. To the little Kateenians, regular Mudrones were as big as the Mudgiants to the regular operatives.

Some Irken operatives got into Hunter Destroyers and dropped to the earth from their ships. Groups of Megontas; the giant tick monsters, rolled at the Irkens as the robots grabbed and held them in place. The Megontas eventually stopped trying and the Irkens flipped them to their backs, exposing the skinny, wiggly legs on their bellies. The Irken ships above dropped bombs down and blew the bugs up.

Doflamingo kept his cool grin as he glided toward the Forest Kings, lashing his strings at the titans and slicing their limbs to pieces. Swarms of Mahvas began to surround the Mudgiants and Forest Kings, creating spherical shields that protected the titans, while the giants were able to blast energy beams at the operatives like normal. "Whoa-ho! This calls for a little backup! Yo, guys, pick me up!"

"You got it, Boss!" Numbuh Sweetie-1, Doflamingo's second-in-command, responded as their ship came to grab their leader.

"Okay…" Doflamingo said as he stood on the roof of his ship, "time for a certain dolly to defend for her man." He raised his hands as his fingers were tied with a set of strings.

Zach and Maddy Murphy flew around in their S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. as Maddy suddenly lost control of her arms and legs, driving the ship against her will. "Whoooaa-Heeeey!"

"Yo, Sis, what're you doing? ?" Zach questioned.

"I dunno! Something's controlling me! It's probably a—WHOOOAA!" She forcefully drove their ship in front of Doflamingo's.

"Heya, little lady!" the Sector DR Leader grinned, using his strings to control Maddy like a puppet. "Do me a favor and fly the front!"

"HEY! !" Maddy pushed Zach aside as Doflamingo tugged her strings rightward, forcing the girl to begin blasting the Mahvas' shields. The Forest Kings fired back, and Doflamingo forced the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. to take all the damage.

"Yo, puppet guy, get your own bodyguards! !" Zach shouted.

"Relax, monkey kid, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Who you calling a monkey? ?"

"Numbuh 340 Buhmillion, that's enough!" Cheren Uno yelled from the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. "No using fellow operatives as shields!"

"Awww, okay." Still keeping a grin, Don yanked his strings back and released them. Maddy and Zach flew away immediately.

"Sector KB, can you take out those shields?" Cheren asked.

"You got it, Cherry Pie!" Numbuh 2=1 yelled. The Okama Kids Next Door flew straight for the wall of shields as they got on the roof of their S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and began to dance. "Okay, everybody! Teach 'em Okama Kempo!"

"YEAH! Un! Deux! WAH!" They all threw kicks at the shields. "Un! Deux! WAH!" Another kick. "Un! Deux! WAH-HAH!" Another kick, and part of the shield broke.

Liaziana swiftly jumped her way down the towering trees before finally finding her sword stuck in the ground. She found a group of Pew-Pews and Lethiniums surrounding her, and began to dodge around as they unleashed lasers and bombs. She swung her blade and sliced the giant trees, causing them to topple and crush the monsters. She looked as a group of Bumpety Bombs were rolling her way. Knowing it would probably be dangerous to slice the bombs, she hightailed away. However, the bombs' paths were blocked when Griffin Firecrystal formed a giant snake out of fire, and the bombs couldn't retreat in time as the flaming snake slithered over and burned them, making them explode.

The Okama KND had blown away a good chunk of one of the shields as Kateenian troops flew up to blast away the Mahvas, preventing more shields from rising. "Well, we'll be able to take ONE of them down, at least." Aurora reported.

"Where did Sector W get off to, anyway?" Cheren asked.

Within the midst of all this fighting, the microscopic Onion ship flew about the skies, unseen by the rest of the children and Nature Forces at war. "Well, if those Pikmin are any good for somethin' besides takin' the fall for ants, NOW would be a good time to show it!" Anthony yelled.

"Don't worry!" Gibli jumped. "Pikmin are peaceful when gathering food… but in a BATTLE-"

"Pikmin Swarm: GOOO!"

And at Sappo's command, the fleet of 60 Pikmin sped out of the Onion on tiny ships, all wielding guns. The tiny soldiers sped into the interiors of the Forest Kings, unseen at their micro sizes as they began shooting wildly. The Pikmin kept flying until they arrived at a barrier of electricity, but the Yellow Pikmin flew in on their own, destroying the source of the electricity. In minutes, the Forest Kings began to topple down, and the Pikmin were safely out.

"Something's taking out the Kings!" one of the Guard Commanders announced.

"Find the disturbance and exterminate it."

Cheren watched as the next Forest King was becoming disabled, and sensed he knew the disturbance. "Keep those things busy, guys!"

The Nimbis kept up their routine of forming storm clouds, while also luring Zerts over to Jesbi for her to catch in her whirlwind. Lightning was blowing all around the place, being directed at any incoming Forces. However, swarms of the flying bonefish, Lurchthorn, began coming at the Nimbis, and the electricity had no effect on them as Jesbi was forced to dodge. The Mermen Kids Next Door used waterbending to guide a school of piranhas along a watery tunnel, sending them at the flying fish as they began gnawing at the bones.

As the Vaporians helped to take out any ground turrets or catapults, Numbuh 12-X-11 floated on the roof of his ship, shaking frantically as he looked at the storm clouds, and Jesbi blowing her lightning. _"Meepmeepmeepmeepmeep. (Huhuhuhu. Will someone PLEASE find me some elect-TRICITY? ?)"_

Swarms of Badoots; the creatures that connected via electrical chains, came flying at the fleet of kids in attempt to shock them. A duo of Badoots came flying at the Vaporian leader, their electric beams sparking as it passed through the electric-addict. Numbuh 12-X-11 sparked brighter than ever, the electricity flowing across his invisible form. His light grew brighter and brighter, and the electricity more frantic. _"…..MEEEEEEEEEEEEP."_ (End song.)

Darkness overshadowed the area as the Supreme Leader flew into the heavens. Both armies looked to the sky as dark clouds surrounded a bright, white light. Lightning was attracted to the Vaporian leader, and his form grew brighter by the second. The skies began to erupt with lightning, the dark clouds flashing as thunder boomed loudly in everyone's ears. Even the Kids Next Door were terrified. They've never seen a storm so chaotic. They felt as though a terrible omen had befallen them.

_"MEEEEEEEP."_ The powerful winds grew, and the lightning grew brighter and louder. Tremendous bolts of lightning came thundering down, blowing squads of Mudgiants to smithereens. The Nutskis and smaller monsters had no control as they were forcefully pulled into the source of the energy, enduring deadly shocks that turned them to ash. Lightning struck and scorched the ground, burning any creature that lay in its path. The Forest Kings turned and stomped quickly from the area, but there was no escape from Numbuh 12-X-11's wrath. Almost every Force of Nature was gone from the area, but the Vaporian's imposing form still loomed over the heavens. **_"I AM VOLCOR… VAPORIAN GOD OF THUNDER. THIS IS YOUR JUDGMENT. THINE PUNISHMENT IS OBLIVIOOON."_**

The forest trees blew and bent from the powerful wind. The KND ships struggled to stay in place. Jesbi and her Nimbi held tight to the blowing trees, and Mason held onto Sheila's wrist as his raccoon friend was nearly blowing out the window. A terrible darkness, more deadly than this war, had fallen over the land. Their ultimate destruction was nigh.

_"Fizz, fizz fizz, fizz… fizz fizz. (And that's why our Supreme Leader… is the most powerful Vaporian in existence.)"_

As Volcor's lightning grew stronger and stronger, one of his operatives' ships took aim at him. They launched a mechanical ball, holding some kind of energy, and once it made contact with the Thunder God's shield, its ever-expanding energy stopped. The bright lightning slowly died away, and the dark clouds dispersed. The trees stood up straight, and the operatives blowing from the wind had their hair disheveled, and some were slumped on the floor of their ships. The brief nightmare had ended.

_"MEEE, meeee, meeee…."_ Volcor was feeling totally dizzy.

"Phew! THAT coulda ended bad!" Melody said, fixing her messy long hair.

"On the bright side, that little storm wiped out a HUGE chunk of Viridi's army!" Aurora exclaimed.

_"We're scheduled to breach Viridi's lair in ONE minute."_ George King spoke.

"Sector W7, that's your cue!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Oi, you GOT it, Supreme Leader-chaaan!" Chimney exclaimed with an excited, determined expression. At high speeds, Sector W7 came flying in on their trusty-

**Kids Next Door: R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.**

**R**ickety **O**minous **C**arrier **K**rosses **E**very **T**rekkable **T**errain **R**eadily **A**pplying **I**mmediate **N**ewfangleness

"WE GOT THE ACRONYYYM!" Chimney screamed.

"Gyom-gyoooom!"

"Could still use some work, though." Aisa suggested.

Aeincha stuck her head out of a small compartment, covered in soot. "Engine's pumped, all rockets at full capacity, we're ready to go!"

"Sector W-Seveeeen! Charge at full speeeeed!"

"Gyom-GYOOOOM!" Gonbe repeated.

The train soared across the sky with its rockets strapped to its sides, its wheels still spinning as if it was on a track. The Forces of Nature tried desperately to take them down, but were stopped by Lia's sword and Doflamingo's sharp strings.

"Viridi's factory walls 5 miles and closing!" Apis exclaimed.

"Put all power to the engines and aim directly at the doors!" Aisa ordered seriously.

"Let's fly a little higher, for more momentum." April suggested, keeping her usual frowny face.

They did so, and flew higher above the ground as they came over the enormous canyon with Viridi's supposed factory. The train turned, facing the canyon at a diagonal angle as they were targeted directly at the massive entrance. The train flew straight forward like a torpedo, getting faster and faster as they prepared to breach the wooden entryway. "YAAAAH! Show 'em how it's DONE, R.O.C.K.E.T.-saaan!"

"Gyom-GYOOOooom!"

The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. drew closer and closer to the factory's entrance. In only a matter of seconds, they would make impact. "30 seconds 'til impact." Aisa said. "We better get in the escape pods."

"Escape pods-san?" Chimney exchanged looks with her rabbit. She and Gonbe were confused, but kept their wide eyes and grins. They slowly faced forward at the windshield, their eyes and grin still wide. (Play "Escape" (the third part) from _One Piece_.)

"GYAAAAAHHH! !" Chimney and Gonbe's mouths fell open wide. "I FORGOT TO BRING ESCAPE POOODS!"

"GYOOOOOOM! !"

"WHAT? !" Aisa screamed as all the girls (except April) looked frantic.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE! WE'RE GONNA CRASH-SAAAN!" Chimney screamed, clutching her steering wheel tight as she forcefully turned it clockwise. As a result, the train twirled and twirled, up, right, down, left, but stayed tight on its targeted path.

"CHIMNEEEEYY! Don't drive like thaaaaat!" Aisa screamed as the girls held tight to their seats.

"IT'S NO UUUSE!" Chimney screamed, refusing to listen. "EVERY ONNO NO KO FOR HERSEEEEELF!"

"GYOOOOOM!"

The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. gained faster and faster, and the impact was imminent. By this time, the girls were unable to stand their ground, forming a chain, in which Chimney sat in her seat, Gonbe held her leg, Apis held her shoulders, Aisa held Apis's dress, Aeincha held Aisa's right foot, and April clutched Aisa's left leg, the older girl keeping her frowny face, except her eyes were wider. "Impact… 3 seconds…" Aisa spoke, struggling to speak.

"Here we go-sa-a-a-a-an."

"Gyo-o-o-o-o-oom…"

There was nothing to stop them now. In 3… 2… 1…

The train penetrated the colossal doorway with incredible force, and a huge cloud of smoke was made as a result. The train was battered and wrecked, laying crashed within the factory's entrance floor. Sector W7 were knocked out of the train, laying disheveled on the floor. "Oi… that was close-chan…" Chimney said dizzily.

"Gyooooom…"

Aisa ended up stuck halfway in a pile of rubble, with only her lower half sticking up as she kicked her feet around. Aeincha pushed a small rock (as big as her) off of her and hurried to wrap both arms around one of Aisa's legs. She used all her strength to pull her friend free, though she was way too small to do so. Aisa pulled herself out, rolling down the pile before landing on her behind, shaking her head.

From the skies, Cheren looked as smoke rose out of the gaping hole. He said into his communicator, "Now's your chance, Mike! Get going!"

"Roger that!" Already, Mike Strongarm and his Bike Hub gang were on route to Viridi's factory, pedaling faster and faster through the forest and dodging all of the forest's hidden hazards. Skreetles ran about the forest and tried to block their paths, but Mike smirked as he sped up a fallen tree like a ramp and landed on one of the bugs, knocking it down, and the other bikers mimicked him. Toxiecaps, the poisonous mushrooms, appeared in their way, but the bikers were too fast to be poisoned in time.

"HYUUUHH!" Liaziana came just then to slice the poison shrooms with her sword, getting away quickly as they exploded with gas.

The Bike Hub gang made it to the canyon, spinning their pedals as fast as they could as they zoomed along the walls of the chasm. Pew-Pews emerged in their way, but the bikers pressed buttons on their handles, making small lasers blast the cannon enemies. "Thank Emily for those upgrades!" Mike smirked. It wasn't long before the bikers sped into the wide-open lair, and were already moving fast down the halls. Megontas were already rolling down to stop them, but the bikers tossed cartons of milk that exploded and caused the ticks to shrivel.

"They've already gotten in." Aurora reported. "Should we give 'em a few or just head in right now?"

_"I wanna save Arianna now!"_ Tronta squeaked.

_"Well, SOMEONE's impatient."_ Makava remarked.

Cheren sighed. "Okay. Everyone, we're moving into the factory. Anyone who'd like to come, feel free. But keep a reasonable number out here."

"This is Francis, we're going in after you." Numbuh 686 reported as he and Panini flew toward the canyon.

"Better than staying out here in THIS mess." Maddy figured. "Ready, Zach?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Okay. Hang on tight." With that, they were on their way as well.

Sector W and the Minish children watched as several ships flew for the factory's entrance, their Pikmin returning to the Onion. "What's our plan, Anthony?" Sally asked.

"Cheren can handle himself. We gotta find Mom." Anthony decided. "Let's head back to wherever those slave guys are and go save them!"

"Yooou got it!" Sappo exclaimed, and with that, they flew away from the action.

Sector V took land beside the dizzied Sector W7, jumping out and charging forward with excited battle cries. Cheren remained behind as he slapped the jewel of his Sacred Casket: the Master Sword appeared in his left hand, the Mirror Shield in his right, and the Hero's Bow strapped to his back as he looked with determination, with tiny Team Vweeb in his jacket's pocket. "Get ready, Viridi. Your reign ends now." And with that, he dashed with great speed, his sights locked on Viridi, wherever she may be.

* * *

**HOOO, what an action-packed chapter. Lol so I know it was kinda much, putting finding the homeworld and the whole war scene in one, but I thought it would be boring otherwise. I mean, we want ACTION! So if you couldn't tell, Doflamingo Jr. is the son of Don Quixote Doflamingo, from _One Piece_; but I don't think I'll have his dad in it, 'cause I'll let him die in the actual series. X) Should be soon. Also, Numbuh 2=1 is based off Mr. 2 from _One Piece_. Lol that show has given me a whole new respect for gays. I also kinda rushed the ending parts, 'cause it's bedtime, so I may put more later, AGAIN. So next time, we will fight our way through Viridi's Lair, and finally confront her! I'll also show off a few more skills that other operatives can do. See you later!**


	7. The Commanders' Last Battles

**Alright, everybody. We're breaking in the factory and going after Viridi and her cohorts! So prepare for these last few battles! Herrrre we go!**

* * *

_**Final Confrontations. Conflicts in the War's Center.**_

**Somewhere in the forest**

Angie calmly and patiently walked forward as the Elite Guards led her along, keeping weapons raised just in case. She didn't feel like she was getting anywhere within the thick woods; the chi-blocking cuffs were really annoying. However, a tiny propeller sound pounded in her ear, and her eyes perked as Sector W, inside their tiny Onion, flew after them. They were too small to be heard by the guards, and they didn't see them because their eyes were fixed straight. Angie looked down, smiling as her ant-sized son and his friends disembarked, sending Pikmin inside the cuff's keyhole. Quickly, they returned and took off on their ship, and Angie smirked.

The woman ripped the cuffs from her wrist and swung her arms, sending her captivators flying with rock-jabs. "FREEZE." Angie turned around, seeing General Caud himself, clutching the Bulborb in his right hand as the small animal held Michelle in its mouth. "Don't forget, we took EXTRA precautions with YOU. One more move and your daughter is dinner." The tiny Michelle struggled, but the Bulborb threatened to swallow.

"Mm hm hm hm!" Angie giggled lightly. "I'm really not a harmful person... and things rarely bother me. I'm just that kind of woman that just... lays back and.. listens to the earth. I'm not much different since I was a kid. ..." Her eyes furrowed, and the vibrance they once had replaced with malice. "But... now that I have children... things are a bit different."

Suddenly, Caud's right hand was trapped between two jagged rocks from the ground, and the rocks caught the Bulborb as they slid over to Angie. The animal's eyes widened, desperately trying to hold its mouth shut. Angie merely smirked at the creature and said, "You have to breathe sometime." She held a hand below the Bulborb, and in a few seconds, the creature coughed, dropping Michelle onto Angie's hand. Angie released the creature as it fell to the ground. She swung her foot and sent the animal flying for miles.

General Caud raised his bazooka and took aim. "I'M not finished yet. You may be Logia, but I'll have that pint-sized pest of yours BLOWN into oblivion. Gah?" Both his wrists were caught between more jagged rocks, as Angie moved them to his sides.

"You can threaten as many children as you want. You just need to remember... who they belong to."

The ground behind Caud shot up and latched to his back, forming a ball shape. With a twirl, Angie threw her arms forward, and Caud was sent rolling down the shrub-covered hill. "DAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The world blurred and spun in his vision, having small, quarter-second glances of sky, trees, and ground. Finally, Caud collided face-first with a large tree, falling to his back as the rock-sphere crumbled.

He weakly struggled to stand, but his feet were suddenly trapped between more rocks, forcing him to turn to Angie. "If you know Mother Nature..." she spoke in a cold, quiet, unforgiving tone, "you should know mine."

Caud's wrists were caught between rocks, and he was forced into a horizontal position, lifted a few feet above the ground as one more rock rose up and touched his back. "DYAAAHH-NOOO-" Without hesitating, Angie threw her arms down, and the rocks binding his hands and feet sunk down, bending his limbs. His body shattered against the center rock, and his limbs tore off. Caud's face remained frozen in fear with his mouth agape, lifeless.

Angie stared at the nature being with no remorse. Her tiny daughter climbed onto her shoulder, and the Onion landed beside her as Angie glanced down at them. She turned around, and walked away from the fallen general.

_When I became a mother... I was given a whole new responsibility. I couldn't be carefree forever. My life is dedicated to my kids. I love my kids... I won't let anything happen to them. If any person tried to touch them... any monster tried to eat them... I would kill them. I will do anything... to ensure my kids' safety._

**Viridi's Lair**

_Final stage: Floran Summit, Act 2: Nature Factory_

Sector V charged down the halls as Forces of Nature came to get them from opposite ends. Mason Dimalanta held his hands open as Sheila Frantic jumped on his palms and was flung upward, launching a storm of Light Spheres from above and bashing Nutskis' eyes. A Meeba ran at the Gilligan Triplets, but Artie and Harry dodged to the sides as Harry kicked its right knee, Artie shot its rear with a S.P.I.C.E.R., and as it hopped around on the other leg, Haylee kicked and knocked it down. Chris and Aurora latched hands, holding their free hands out as they spun and formed a fiery circle, burning down a group of Pew-Pews.

The large team soon came to a fork of five roads. "Eenie-meenie-minie-moe?" Aurora asked.

"Split up." Cheren decided. "Secure the factory. See any of Viridi's commanders, take 'em down."

"And if we find Viridi?" Aurora raised a brow.

"Call for backup, it'll be too dangerous." With that, Aurora and Chris took one path, Mason, Sheila, and Haruka took another, Dillon, Kirie, and Vanellope took one, the Gilligan Triplets took another, and Cheren took the center path, still carrying Team Vweeb in his pocket.

_"You sure you wanna risk finding her by yourself?"_ Tronta squeaked, the tiny trio poking their heads out of the Uno boy's pocket. _"I don't think WE'LL be much help for you."_

"Says you!" Vweeb exclaimed.

"I won't have to risk hurting anyone else." Cheren panted as he ran. "Arianna's probably with her, too, so she can take you guys away when we save her. But it won't be easy. This is her lair. She's probably hidden in the deepest, most complex maze in this entire cave. Safe and sound from all the chaos while her minions hold us off. We gotta move fast, and get to her room, wherever it may-" Cheren dashed through a slide-open wooden door, and stopped in surprised. There sat Goddess Viridi, the giantess bigger than a mansion as she sat on her gigantic throne. "WELL, THAT WAS EASY! !"

The Goddess of Nature had her head in her hand, her elbow rested on her armrest as she sat in total boredom. "Hmm?" Her eyes narrowed down at Cheren, her bored expression not changing. "Oh, look. It's Cheren. The leader of those human kids. Mmmm?" she noticed the group on his shoulder. "And I see you brought a couple ants."

"WHO YOU calling ANTS? ?" Vweeb screamed.

"Awwww. They're so cute." Viridi smiled, but her bored look stayed.

"Where's Arianna? ?" Tronta demanded.

"Relax, she's fine. She's right here."

The four turned toward the rightward wall, seeing a figure in the shadows. They could only see a pair of purple bare feet, with legs leading under a green, grass dress. The figure stepped out, walking in front of Viridi, and the kids gaped. Arianna turned to them, her green eyes wide as she gave a joyous smile. "Hiiii!" she waved.

Vweeb and his friends jumped out Cheren's pocket, approaching their giant (to their size) friend. "Ari...anna?" Vweeb spoke lowly.

"Hello, Vweeb!" Arianna greeted brightly. Her wide smile and eyes put a shudder down the tiny alien's spine. "You know, you were right about needing to force people to follow my cause. With Viridi's help, I'll be able to make EVERY one follow the rules of nature!"

"Arianna, THIS isn't what I meant!" Vweeb yelled. "You were supposed to keep pestering people until they finally decided to go with it, NOT enslave all the planets as we KNOW them!"

"She won't listen, Vweeb." Cheren told him. "Viridi has her brainwashed, I can see it. But what I don't understand is why." He looked at Viridi suspiciously.

"Well, I could've had her mother, but she was the closest available one. See?" Viridi pointed upward, finally revealing Celebi. The kids gasped slightly, seeing vines sprout from the Firstborn's back and going through the walls, while some went into Viridi's throne.

"Celebi!" Cheren yelled.

"That's right." Viridi responded, still looking bored. "See, as Nova's daughter, Arianna has control over Celebi. That's why I brainwashed her into taking Celebi and using her to give my factory power. Pretty soon, I'll be up to my full strength, and THAT'S when I plan to crush you all."

Cheren grabbed his sword, looking fierce. "I'll stop you WAY before that! Aaaahh-" He dashed at Viridi, ready to strike, until Arianna got in his way, stretching her arms horizontally.

"I'm sorry, Cheren." She smiled. "But I cannot allow you to attack Viridi while she is resting."

"Grrrr! I don't wanna hurt you. Outta my way!" Cheren ran left, but Arianna zipped in front of him. He ran right, but she still remained in the way. He hurriedly ran back-and-forth, trying to get around her, but Arianna was quick to block him. With that, Cheren decided to grab Arianna and shove her out of the way, but she gripped his hands in hers and they engaged in a shoving contest, in which Cheren failed to move her. "How did you get so strong? ?"

"I'm helping her with plant power." Viridi said. The operatives looked to see a pair of vines going up Arianna's dress. "So she'll be a better guard."

Cheren glared and ran back, choosing to launch an arrow at the Nature Goddess. The arrow flew, but was whipped away by a vine from the side. "Oh, come on!" Cheren yelled. The boy launched a series of quick arrows, but Viridi's vines were swift to block. Cheren 'huffed' and dashed at Arianna, trying to push her away, but the two's arms locked once again.

"HIIIIYAH!" Makava cried as she leaped forward and stabbed her dual-swords through Arianna's middle left toe.

"Ow!" the girl yelped, shaking her off, giving Cheren the chance to run behind her.

He looked back down at Team Vweeb, as Tronta said, "We'll deal with Arianna. You take care of the witch. …Heh, we'll BOTH be dealing with giants." He laughed.

"Heh heh." Cheren laughed at that, too. His serious look returned as he glared at Viridi.

Vweeb's team glared up as Arianna towered over them, keeping her creepy smile, but still looked rather imposing from their view. "Vweeb, for helping to dethrone Viridi, I would normally have to stop you. But seeing as the three of you are so small, I offer the chance for you to join us."

"Is THAT supposed to be doubting my strength? ?" Vweeb questioned.

"Not at all!" she shook. "At your sizes, you would fit in perfectly with the insect world! And Vweeb…" the Kateenian rose a brow, "I would be happy to spend the rest of my time with _you_."

"Um… huh?" Vweeb blushed.

"I've always thought you were adorable, Vweeb. You were a perfect mix of a loving, caring friend, with my own love for small creatures. I'd love to keep you as my own pet. You could sleep in my hair and I would feed you plenty of giant vegetables."

Vweeb would normally be against being treated like a pet, but since this was Arianna, he was only blushing goofily. "Uuuuhh-hehehehe!" Makava and Tronta exchanged disbelieved glances. "We-e-e-ell, Arianna, around someone like you, I guess I could think about it; haa ha-a-a-a-a."

"Hm hm hm hm!" she giggled. "It's true! And perhaps I'll let you view under my dress."

"Heheheheheh-" Vweeb froze in shock, his eyes widening when he realized what she said. "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! Isn't that what TEENAGERS DO? ! ?"

"Maybe! But since we'll be living in a more natural world, there would be nothing wrong with it! Animals see each other naked all the time."

"Nahnahnahnah." Vweeb shook his head. "THAT'S going too far, Ari. We're just kids, so all _I_ wanna stick with is sleeping on your hands or your hair. Sorry… but no one makes a pet outta Vweeb!" he declared determinedly.

"NOW he gets it. …." Makava said, still disbelieved.

"That's too bad." Arianna said, still smiling. "Well, I'm sorry Vweeb, but I guess I have to stomp you all now." Her happy expression didn't changed as she raised a foot above them. "It was nice knowing you."

The tiny aliens scattered in different directions as Arianna brought her foot down and shook the ground. Vweeb whipped out his Tri-gun and shot Arianna's legs, making the girl yelp and leap, while still keeping her smile. Vweeb's ray gun crackled a little as it shook. "This thing isn't finished repairing… I'll have to fight the old fashioned way." He stuffed his ray gun away and ran at Arianna, and the Harnitan began trying to stomp him again. Makava ran behind and sliced Arianna's heel, making her yelp and kick back to knock her away.

"You know, Makava's got the right idea." Cheren smirked at Viridi. "Yaaaah!-" Cheren leapt and sliced Viridi's giant toe. He thought he chopped it off, but his eyes widened when he saw her toe was made of grass and dirt, latching back to her body. Cheren swung again, but the cut in her plant-made foot fixed itself in no time. "Huh?"

"Don't you see? I'm a LOGIA-type bender." Viridi stated. "I'm MADE of plants and dirt! So YOU can't hit me." She smiled cockily, but still sat boredly.

"Then why was Arianna defending you? ?"

"You can never be too safe, right?"

"Grrr!" Cheren repeatedly stabbed Viridi's foot forcefully, but the grass continued to fix itself. He whipped out his arrows and launched them at Viridi's bored eyes, but she didn't even blink as they fixed their selves as well. "Raaah!" Cheren jumped to Viridi's lap, then to her shoulder as he swung and sliced her throat. While her throat seemed severed, it reattached itself via vines.

"I don't know what else to tell you, but I'm not gonna cut." She said. "I'm not like your everyday weed, you know."

Cheren glared, but then remembered Celebi above her. He flipped to Viridi's lap and readied his bow, launching at the Firstborn Spirit, but more of Viridi's vines defended. "I can't let you do that, either."

"GrrrrRRRR!" Cheren was becoming more frustrated by the second.

**Elsewhere**

By this time, many other operatives entered the hideout, charging down various corridors. Francis and Panini sped down a hall as they ran into a squad of five Elite Guards. "Halt! You may go no further!" the captain declared. "Surrender peacefully, become a slave, and we won't harm you!"

"Oh, Ah'm afraid YOU goin' no farther!" The guards turned around, seeing Numbuh 2=1 and Sector BK.

"HUH? !"

"Sectuh BK, give 'em a go-out dance!"

"YEAH!" The five homosexual operatives began to dance. "Yeah! Yeah! Un! Deux, Oh Come Mah Way. Un! Deux! Come mah way. Un! Deux!" The guards only stared with confusion as Francis and Panini snuck around them and continued down the hall.

"Uh—HEY!" the captain yelled. The guards tried to attack the Okamas, but the cross-dressers swiftly dodged, dancing gracefully. Numbuh 2=1 smirk-grinned as steel blades emerged from his shoe's heels. He leapt and threw quick kicks at the captain, who didn't feel anything until his body fell to pieces. The other guards stared nervously before the others began to beat them with Okama Kempo.

**Dillon's group**

Two Lethiniums stood on the other side of the hall as they launched powerful beams at the incoming Dillon, Kirie, and Vanellope. The glitch Program jumped and warped around in her pixelly form, easily avoiding the lasers from above and dropping beside them to blast with a B.A.J.O.O.K.A.. A Megonta began to roll at them; Vanellope glitched behind, and Dillon gave it a glare as it came at him and Kirie. The giant tick rolled them over, and then stopped, turning to see no splat mark of the two. Dillon and Kirie emerged from a shadow, but the bug was too late to notice as Kirie's sharp fans were stabbed into its belly. The tips of the fans were dipped with milk, so the monster became woozy as he fainted. Kirie happily skipped over to pull her fans out, and some Cacaws were bouncing toward them.

The screechy beasts made a loud scream, making Dillon and Vanel dizzy from the noise. Kirie remained unaffected as she slipped behind one of the Cacaws and began to throw punches and kicks. The other Cacaw turned to spot her, but Kirie had already slipped behind, proceeding to smash a milk carton over its head, dissolving it. Dillon and Vanellope shook to their senses as the Program girl said, "Wait to go, Kir!"

"Sooo… you ARE deaf?" Dillon questioned.

Kirie smiled innocently as she plucked earplugs from her ears.

"Oh… I see."

**Elsewhere elsewhere…**

A trio of Skreetles came skittering down the hall as fast as their stubby insect legs would. Charging from the other side was the Kateenian army, led by Supreme Leader Numbuh 80 Jillion Micrometers. "Kids Next Door, SHOW THEM Kateenian Power!"

"YAAAAAAHHH!" The Kateenians began to pile on the gigantic bugs, stashing time-bombs all over the Skreetles' bodies and jumping off before they exploded. Afterward, a Hugworm emerged from the ground, towering over the Kateenians as high as a skyscraper. Minksman pressed a switch on his backpack, extracting a series of long mechanical spider legs. The robo-spider moved swiftly as the Hugworm tried to attack, and Minksman crawled his way on the Hugworm's back. A needle extracted from the bottom of his backpack as he stabbed down, implanting poisonous milk (or just regular milk) into the Hugworm's bloodstream. The worm shook frantically with pain before fainting unconscious. The Kateenians cheered as they charged forward, with Minksman skittering along the walls with his spidery legs.

**The first elsewhere**

Panini and Francis kept running as a group of Flages appeared in their path. Panini kicked her rocket boots and shot forward, spinning into a torpedo of green flames as she burned through them all. One poofed in front of Francis, but the Drilovsky boy jumped, grabbed its arms as it tried to swing down, and bent the limp arms back before shoving the scythes into its own back. A trio of Urgles charged forth, using their catapult-like hands to send the two flying across the room. Panini twirled in a cartwheel fashion as she fell, making flames sprout from her foot, sending a green flaming wave at the Urgles as she kicked down. Another Urgle charged at her, grabbing and sending her flying into an opening between the tree-bark walls. "Waaaa_aaahh!"_ her voice echoed as she slid into the darkness.

"Panini!" Francis yelled. An Urgle tried to grab him, but Francis dodged and threw a series of punches at its eye before shooting a S.C.A.M.P.P. in its eye, blinding the creature. The floor began to shake as Francis turned and saw a Boom Stomper stomping toward him. The boulder creature toppled over, but Francis threw a fist up and kept it from crushing him, keeping the monster up before he slid out from underneath. The Boom Stomper stood and tried to jump on Francis, but he dodged away as he dropped a milk carton in his spot, letting the Stomper smash it and make itself faint.

Francis wanted to jump in the vent after Panini, but if it led into a trap or something, he would be trapped, too. "I have to make my way down there and find her." Francis decided as he continued to dash forward, on a mission to find the basement.

Francis encountered more Nutskis, but shot them all with his S.C.A.M.P.P., as he eventually found a staircase. Desperate to save his sister, Francis dashed down, and as Pew-Pews appeared on the walls, he jumped and kicked them all down. Francis made it another hall, swiftly beating down any enemy that came his way. He turned right down another hall, and soon arrived at a wooden doorway.

Determination on his face, Francis burst straight through with his S.C.A.M.P.P. ready, stopping in surprise when he saw where he wounded up. This room was modeled like a spa resort, in which a tall electrical generator-plant powered all the appliances in the room. Phosphora sat back as her nails were smoothened by robotic arms, and her hair was in a mechanical brushing device. The thin woman opened her eyes, hearing someone come in. "Oh, look! You're one of those kids from the storm! Here to try the auto-nail-painter?"

"! !" Francis blushed, throwing his hands behind his back. "I do NOT paint my nails! !" Francis shook his head immediately, remembering the mission. "Wait a minute, FORGET about that! ! I'm here to bring you down!"

Phosphora sighed in total disinterest and grogginess. "Do we HAAAAVE to do this nooow? For once, I'd like to sit through ONE simple invasion without getting in a FIGHT…"

"Sorry, but in times of war, there's no relaxing time. Now, you can either come quietly or do this the hard way. We still have your lightning scarf, so you're in not much position to fight."

Phosphora snapped her fingers, and her appliances retreated within the walls and floors. She stood up, lightly brushing her hair aside. "Yah; I don't THINK so. I may not have that SCARF to lightningbend, but I got a worthy substitute. Viridi's been sending some of Celebi's power to MY room, too, you know. My Thunder Plant here give me ALL the charge I need. Watch!"

At the snap of her fingers, a group of electrical vines came up and latched their selves to Phosphora's back. The woman hovered upward as the surge of energy transferred from the generator into her body. Phosphora started to flash more brightly than ever, the intense blinking forcing Francis to squint his eyes. Phosphora's hair grew a lot more spiky, and sharp points appeared on the ends of her clothes. Through the flashing, Francis could make out sharp teeth and psychotic green eyes on Phosphora's face.

"_NOW…"_ Phosphora breathed, _"let's see where your crummy little toys GET you now!"_ she hissed, sticking her long tongue out.

Francis looked at his S.C.A.M.P.P., feeling slight doubt. He shook it off, clutching his weapon tight. "If you can't train with your powers yourself, you probably don't have jack! I'll take you down! One way or another!"

"_ERRRUUUUHH!"_ (Play "Victory Road" from _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_.)

_Boss fight: Phosphora_

The crazy lightning girl blasted huge bolts of lightning at the decommissioner, but Francis dodged to the side and blasted his weapon. Phosphora defended with a lightning shield, and threw more waves, making Francis dodge more. The redheaded boy focused his sights on the generator, and ran around to shoot it, but Phosphora was fast to shoot in front, shooting at the boy at lightning speed and shoving him against the wall. "NNNNNGGGH!" Francis took a deadly zap as Phosphora flew back. Francis recovered to see Phosphora throw another attack, and he dodge-rolled quickly before running around, trying to shoot the Thunder Plant. Phosphora easily blocked him with her superior speed, and in seconds, the woman zipped over, touched his weapon, and zapped it to pieces.

She flew back as Francis tried to catch his breath, then the boy pulled out a F.R.A.P.P.E.. "Electrical stuff don't work so well when it's frozen… maybe this'll help." Francis blasted ice cubes at the electrical woman, and while she was able to punch them away, they seemed to bonk her a little. Francis unleashed a ray of ice from his weapon, and Phosphora struggled slightly to keep it back. The near-naked woman was shuddering from the cold, giving Francis a chance to run behind and shoot ice beams at the generator. Phosphora fought the cold and charged lightning in her hands, tossing electric spheres and knocking Francis away.

Francis dodged before Phosphora came over and punched him with lightning fists, the boy running to the generator to freeze more ice on it. Phosphora zipped beside and kicked him away, then launched a beam of lightning to melt his F.R.A.P.P.E.. Francis sat up, panting more as he stared at the psychotic woman. He whipped out a B.A.J.O.O.K.A., beginning to blast the exploding juice cartons at the electric fanatic. "Water conducts electricity, so let's see if some juice'll bring you down a few notches!"

Phosphora took the exploding cartons, and only smiled more as she was covered in juice. The woman threw faster bolts, and Francis zipped left and right as fast as he could, and when the bolts stopped, Phosphora had disappeared. The woman zipped behind the Head of Decommissioning and grabbed him, hurling him across the room. Francis shot up quickly as Phosphora came, blasting more juice cartons at her. Phosphora zipped and dodged each shot before grabbing Francis's weapon and yanking it in half. She grabbed the boy and threw him by the entrance, his head smashing against the wall. Francis weakly sat up, holding his throbbing head. "Nnnn!... No good! There's… no way to beat 'er."

"Talk about not draining with your powers." Francis perked, looking to his right as Marcus Drilovsky stepped in the entrance.

Phosphora looked confused, surprised at this second boy; a teenager.

"What're you… doing here?" Francis asked, still in pain.

Marcus smirked. "I knew my little cousin'd be needing help. If you didn't skip classes, we wouldn't be doing this."

"I don't… NEED Haki!" Francis yelled. "I want to stay… with traditions! That's why you should've… been decommissioned."

Marcus chuckled. "I know you can't stand having teenagers in the KND. That's why your little Maddy chick looks up to you. But times are changing Francis. You can't go on without certain operatives, and you can't fight certain enemies with usual weapons. If you're gonna take her down a notch, YOU need to go UP a notch." Marcus approached the lightning woman, and Phosphora remained confused. Marcus raised his fist, and suddenly, it turned black and hard, like a wrecking ball. "ARMAMENT FIST!" The teenage Drill Sergeant threw his fist, and it impacted with Phosphora's face as the woman went flying across the room, a huge lump on her bloody nose.

"Grrr!" Phosphora wiped the blood off and zipped over, throwing rapid lightning strikes at Marcus, who dodged quickly. The boy's leg turned to iron as he swung upward and kicked Phosphora to the ceiling. She shot down, becoming a ball of lightning as she flew around the room, successfully knocking Marcus away. He got up and tried to punch her with another Armament, but she zipped behind and kicked him away. He rolled to his back, gasping when Phosphora shot down, and quickly used his Armament to grab both her hands in his own. His face met directly with hers, as Phosphora's tongue stuck out of her wide open mouth, and her psychotic eyes more wide than ever. Marcus pushed with all of his force, and was able to shove the crazy woman away.

Marcus got up, and Phosphora flew at him again, but he suddenly zipped behind her and kicked her against the ground. Phosphora warped and appeared around all directions of Marcus, throwing lightning, and the boy rapidly tried to hit her. When she appeared behind for the last time, Marcus shot his foot back and kicked her in the face, sending her away. She got up and hissed, dodging before Marcus could run and punch her again, punching through the wall as a result. Phosphora flew to his side and conjured a huge ball of lightning above her, launching as Marcus rolled to the side. Phosphora launched more lightning balls, making it difficult for Marcus to run and attack her.

Eventually, Phosphora shot at Marcus when he was unprepared to knock him against the wall. Before he recovered, she flew up and kicked down with the tip of her foot to his gut, making him yelp and hold his stomach in pain. Phosphora hovered above the Drill Sergeant, charging a more powerful blast of lightning. _"TIME to FINISH YOOOU!"_

Unbeknownst to her, some milk was poured on the generator, and it began to sizzle.

Phosphora felt her lightning powers dying down, turning around in anger. _"WHAT? ! ?"_

Francis Drilovsky smirked, showing his carton of milk. "I wanted to stash this in the B.A.J.O.O.K.A., but it still worked okay."

Phosphora watched as her electric vines shriveled and sunk away. The electric sphere at the top of her generator exploded, and Phosphora fell from the air. "Aaaah!" (End song.)

As Phosphora got back up, Francis came and kicked her upside the face, making her wobble backward. "Marcus can use all the fancy martial arts he wants," the redhead said, "but I still have a PERSONAL grudge against you." He threw his fist and punched Phosphora's face, pushing her back more. "I'm still not happy with you for what you did to my cousin." Another punch to the face.

Phosphora held herself up against the wall, holding her nose as she asked, "What? You mean the angel girl?"

"That's right." He kicked her shin, making her fall. "And nobody messes with the Fulbright or Drilovsky blood."

"The Fulbrights?" Phosphora smirked, standing up and brushing herself. "You mean that family of lowly servants who serve the Uno Family? I'm _frightened_…" she said snarkily.

"Well, so many years of service makes us STRONGER than the Unos. But not even YOUR boss can beat CHEREN."

"Oh, _please_. By now, Cheren's probably gotten himself brainwashified. You should just surrender now."

"Sorry… but the day I surrender… is the day I grow up."

And with one more punch, Phosphora was knocked out cold. Her eyes were dizzied, blood dripped from her nose, and some of her teeth were knocked out. Francis lightly brushed his knuckles against his sweater before walking back to the recovering Marcus. "Well, way to put up a show."

"Told you I didn't your help." Fran smirked. "Traditional ALWAYS wins. AND it has Vitamin D!" he held up his milk carton, showing a picture of a smiling cow as a "MOOO!" was heard.

"Come on, you KNOW you wouldn't-a won without my help."

"Yeah, but long as I'm still a kid, I don't have to acknowledge it." He said as they walked away.

"OH, please! If you weren't Cheren's buddy, you wouldn't even be on…" Their voices faded in the distance.

**Another elsewhere; but close to the second elsewhere**

"HYAH! HYAH! HyaaaaAAAHH!" Liaziana swiftly swung her sword, slicing all the Pips and Trynamites that came at her. A Jitterthug was charging her way, and as she swung her long blade, it had no effect against the red monster. The Jitterthug grabbed and chucked her upward, but she faced down and slashed an air-slice from above, and the long-range attack took him out. Lia landed on her feet, turning around to find a couple of Toxiecaps approaching her. Lia swung again and sliced them in half, but the halls were filling with toxic gas as a result.

"Cough, cough!" She inhaled a bit of the gas, and immediately began to choke. "Cuff… hauck!" She fell to her knees, extremely desperate for air.

To her extreme relief, the poison was suddenly blown down the hall. She could feel a wind from behind her, turning around to see Numbuh 80 Jillion; Minksman. "THAT was only out of pure generosity." The tiny Kateenian smirked, sitting atop a duo of fans that sprouted from his backpack. "But still… you owe me one."

Lia caught her breath and stood up, looking down at the tiny leader as his fans retracted. "Hey, _I_ didn't need your help! I could've gotten outta there easy!" She stated hatefully.

"Oh, TYPICAL Glomourian." Minksman retorted, glaring. "I should've just stood back in that toxic cloud and LAUGHED at ya, so you would see how my TINY lunges bested those gigantic GAS targets!"

"Please, you wouldn't-a lasted 2 milliseconds. How're you able to BREATHE with all these gigantic air molecules?"

"How do YOU stay so big without succumbing to your own WEIGHT?"

"How do YOU even obey the laws of gravity?"

"Grrrrr, you wanna go a few rounds right now? ?" he yelled, ready to fight.

"No thanks, I just polished my sandals. I don't want goo splat all over them."

"EVERY time you deny it just shows you're a COWARD!"

"Will YOU two quit it? ?" Kaima exclaimed, suddenly floating down the hall. "Just because your planets are at war SHOULDN'T mean YOU two should be." The two aliens just exchanged smug glances. "We have to stop these Nature-Nightmares so ALL our planets can be safe. Okay? ?"

"Sigh, just stay outta my way." Lia told Minksman before running off.

"SCREW YOU, ya dumb WITCH! !" the tiny alien yelled frantically. Kaima only shook her head in disbelief.

**Factory Dungeon** (Play "Escape" (the first part) from _One Piece_.)

Panini Drilovsky lay unconscious in the dark, quiet confines of the factory's dungeon. She woke up, lightly rubbing her head from the drop. She found herself inside a small cell, behind tight, wooden tree-bark bars. She was apparently in the factory's prison hold, but it wasn't as smelly or a rotten as normal prisons are. She had to give credit to these nature freaks for something.

"Oooh?" Panini flinched, turning around at hearing a squeaky voice. There stood a group of five Kikwis, each looking like it was geared for battle, with the middle one holding a firefly lantern.

Panini smiled, approaching the creatures as she bent over happily. "Awwww! Hello there! Who ah you guys?"

"We're the Floran Kids Next Door, kwee-kweeee." The middle one said in a light, squeaky voice. "I'm the leader. Bacha."

"You guys are adorable!" the Irish lass cooed.

"So are Kateenians." One of them said, looking angry.

"There's more of us, too." Bacha mentioned. "In other cells. We formed the Kids Next Door to rise against Viridi, for taking all our vegetables. We didn't have enough resources… so we didn't last very long, kwee. What are YOU doing here?"

"My friends and I are having a war against Viridi." She answered simply.

"So THAT'S what's all the noise out there…"

"Yah. We can probably help ya."

"I don't think we'll be getting outta this cell anytime soon. We tried everything, but these bars are locked tight."

Panini stood up and faced the wooden bars. They went vertical ways and horizontal, leaving small, square gaps, ensuring no one could squeeze through. She approached the thick wood and leaned her hand flat against it. "Ohhh boy, a cell made out of tree-bark. What evuh shall we dooo? Hm, hm, hm hm, hmmm…" She lightly hummed as her hand alit with a green flame, and the wood was slowly burning. In seconds, Panini climbed through the burned hole, and she helped her Kikwi friends out, too.

"THANK you, kwee-kweeee! You're aMAZing!"

"I am." She smiled proudly. "Now let's head up and find my friends. Me brother kind of over-reacts when I go missing. They can thank _Nerehc_ for that."

"Save the others, first!" Bacha reminded.

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh-"_

"What? What is that?" the Irish-Polish asked.

They all directed their attention to one of the cells, the screaming growing louder from the chute on the ceiling. (End song.)

**Another place**

Chris and Aurora were charging to a group of Captain Flares as the fire beings set fire to the ground and rose a wall of flames. Aurora pulled and bunched all of the flames into her hands before blasting them back and knocking the Flares out. Chris grabbed Aurora and sprouted flames from his feet like rockets as they shot forward. They both spun and lit on fire, burning through a series of Mudrones. They landed and turned around, seeing the Mudrones getting back up. "Sigh." Aurora huffed as the two siblings kept running. The Mudrones launched red beams, but the kids ducked as they grabbed each other, and rolled into a spiraling fireball.

They rolled further and faster down the hall before finally breaching a wooden door (as if Viridi don't have enough of those). They gaped in surprise, seeing they arrived at the Soldier Production Room. Elite Guards, Nutskis, Bumpety Bombs, and other such Forces were being forged along a treadmill with tree-branch claws, going into a forest-made machine. "Halright! We found her factory!" Chris exclaimed.

"Look out!" Suddenly, Elite Guards and Boom Stompers appeared, and Bumpety Bombs were sent at them, too. Chris tossed flames in attempt to set the bombs off early, while Aurora flipped overhead and threw two beams of flames down below. She landed behind the soldiers as a Bumpety Bomb came at her, but she quickly grabbed its fuse and disabled it before it exploded.

**Yet another corridor**

The Kids Next Door Bike Hub were still speeding on their bikes, blasting milk-themed weapons at any soldier they zipped by. They soon came to a tall, cylindrical chamber with a tree stretching down the middle, and many paths on many floors that connected to the surrounding walls and the tree. Rather than just take all these paths, Mike and his Bikers drove off the edge and began speeding along the round, wooden walls, narrowly avoiding any obscuring pathway and shooting down the Pew-Pews and Lethiniums that tried to blast them. "Heh! This is no different from what we do at the treehouse!" Mike smirked.

A Jitterthug stood on one of the pathways as he charged an energy ball and launched, blowing all of the bikers from the wall. They easily took land on another path and sped into a corridor.

**And somewhere else**

Maddy and Zach were hurrying through the mazelike factory halls, shooting all the attacking troops before they came to a short, innocent cherry-like creature with a cute face. Zach smiled, slowly approaching the adorable creature. "Awwww. Now what's a cute little guy like you getting involved in this war?"

"Zach, be CAREFUL with that!" Maddy yelled.

"Calm down, Mad, this guy ain't hurting anyone. Are ya? Who's a little cutie." Zach began to lightly pat the creature. But the minute he did so, it's cute face was gone, and the decommissioners backed away in fear as it morphed into a huge, terrifying pink monster with hard, muscular arms. "Yuh-oh! Ruuuun!" The kids ran past the monster quickly, but the Clobbler decided to stay fast on their tail, chasing as fast as he could with his huge arms. Zach and Maddy tried to shoot back, but their shots did little to nothing.

**Factory room**

Chris and Aurora were quickly and swiftly throwing flames about as they did battle with the Forces of Nature. The sounds of pedaling fell in their ears, and they turned to a back entrance to see Mike's team speeding in. "Hey, look, we found the factory!" he exclaimed.

"WE called it first!" Aurora shouted.

"Those two are keeping 'em busy." One of Mike's operatives noticed. "Should we bring down the machine, Boss?"

"You bet." The bikers hopped off their bikes and hurried beside the small openings in the wood-made machines. They lifted their helmets a crack, and the tiny, miniaturized Emily Garley, Sarah-Jane II and her brother, and other KND scientists came flying out of their hair in microscopic hover pods (with Emily coming from Mike's messy hair).

The tiny scientists flew around the machine's interior, a smile on Emily's curious, nerdy face as she studied the green energy flowing through the pipes. "I didn't think Viridi's minions were TOO unnatural. She extracts chloroplasts from the trees and plants outside and imbues them into her army, enabling them to provide photosynthesis, while using the Nightmare Toxin to give them their semi-natural form and their abilities for war."

"Great observation, Nerd Queen." Sarah-Jane joked. "Let's just blast all these plasts."

"Huhu, okay!" With that, the micro ships began to blast lasers and destroy the green pipelines.

**Viridi's Chamber**

"Nnn! Nnn! Nnn!" Cheren furiously tried to stab Viridi's neck, but the grass-made goddess continued to fix herself. Viridi still sat on her throne, head slumped in total boredom at Cheren's failed actions. "Aan! Aan! Aan! Aan! Aahn!" He swung faster and faster against her neck, but to no avail.

"I don't see what's so hard to understand." Viridi said. "I mean, you can't defeat me. Why not just give up? This is the PERFECT example of you humans' aggression, blinding yourselves as you try to complete impossible tasks."

Cheren stopped to catch his breath. When his mother trained him to fight giant girls (or just giants in general), he wished she would've trained him to battle one who was made of plants. Cheren glanced down at the Poison Vial in his pocket. This was probably when he needed to use it… but Viridi might try to smack him away if he tried. He wanted to weaken her a little bit, but it seemed impossible.

"Gnnnn!" Too angry and too desperate to finish this war, Cheren decided to grip Viridi's grassy throat, in a failed attempt to choke the goddess. Even if she wasn't made of plants, her neck would be too thick at her size. However, Cheren continued and struggled to try. Viridi only took these attempts as lightly. However, as she felt his weak, tiny hands squeezing her neck, they felt as though they were growing stronger, and hotter. Viridi glanced down, seeing a thin, dark flame appear around Cheren's body. _"! ! !"_ Suddenly, Cheren turned dark, his flames stronger, and Viridi was taken by surprise. Cheren gnashed and sunk his teeth into Viridi's neck, deciding to bite.

"Owwwch!" Viridi smacked the Uno boy away instantly, his flames vanishing as he smashed against the walls. Arianna looked at Viridi curiously, pausing in her battle with Team Vweeb as all four of them looked with surprise. Viridi clapped a hand over her neck, uncovering to see a thin bite mark.

Cheren shook back to his senses, looking at the angry Viridi. He wasn't sure what just happened… but he did feel rather steamed. …Maybe… "So, fire's your weakness!"

"Huh? ?"

Cheren whipped out a Fire Arrow and launched at Viridi's foot, and the goddess felt the burn as she shook the fire from her toe. "Yooow! !"

"NOW I got you!" Cheren exclaimed, aiming his bow.

"Grrrrr! You wanna fight, you got it!" Viridi finally stood up, throwing her fist at Cheren as it became a set of vines, missing the Uno boy as he dodged. Cheren quickly launched Fire Arrows as Viridi defended with vines, and each vine burned. Cheren ran around as Viridi swung her staff, but Cheren jumped onto Viridi's throne before leaping to her shoulder and shooting a Fire Arrow in her ear. "Ow!" The goddess tried to catch Cheren, but the Uno boy dodged to her other shoulder, then got to her head. "Man, I knew you were a bug, but I didn't think you were THIS annoying!"

Cheren gripped Viridi's hair with his left hand as he hung upside-down between her eyes. "You shoulda known not to underestimate us." Cheren smirked, his right hand in his jacket pocket. "We always have something up our sleeves. Or in our pocket!" He pulled his hand out, holding the Vial.

Viridi's eyes widened, shaking the human off her head immediately. Cheren still gripped the bottle as he sat up. "The Poison of the Gods? ! HOW could you have that? ?"

"Hit the nail in the head!" Cheren smirked. "Some unnatural soda oughta take you down a few notches!"

Viridi looked slightly terrified. "YOU aren't shoving that in my throat so easy! I think I toyed around with you long enough. HUUH!" Her staff flashed, and vines suddenly came from the floors and walls, binding Cheren's arms and legs. Viridi bent down and gripped the wood ground, twisting as a whirlpool formed below Cheren.

"Cheren!" Tronta yelled as the Supreme Earth Leader began to sink.

One of the vines took the Poison Vial and stretched over to hand it to Viridi, who smirked. "Nice knowing ya, Cheren." Cheren tried forcefully to break away, but the vines kept a tight grip. The last thing Cheren saw was Viridi giving Arianna the Vial, and the possessed Harnitan smiled and waved happily.

**Back in the factory room**

Emily and the micro scientist team finished disabling the first machine, and they proceeded to fly inside the next one. "Not the fastest way of getting things done, but as long as we keep at it-" Mike began.

"HEADS UUUP!" Zach and Maddy came dashing in, and the door behind them was smashed by the angry Clobbler. The two kids went to hide behind one of the machines, putting a frantic look on Mike's face.

"NOOO!" The Clobbler furiously began tearing the machine in its quest of rage.

"WHOOOAA!" Emily and the scientists were blown out of the machine as a result as the Garley girl was knocked out of her pod, landing hard on the floor.

"Emily!" Mike hurried over to grab her, but as Zach backed away from the furious Clobbler, Emily was crushed under his boot. "AAAAHH! !"

Zach looked down, feeling something crunch under his shoe. He stepped off, seeing a tiny, shattered mechanical thing. "Whoops."

Mike confusedly walked over and bent down. He looked closely, seeing it was a broken robot designed like Emily. "…Huh?"

The communicator in Mike's ear rang, and he answered. _"Huhuhu! Don't you remember, Mike? Those are our nanobots! You didn't think we were as gutsy as Vweeb, did you?"_

"Uhhh… sure I remembered. Hehe." Mike chuckled, looking extremely relieved. "Phew!"

Chris and Aurora tossed flames at the Clobbler, tempting the furious monster into chasing them. It did so, and the firebenders tricked it into tearing apart the other machines. "Well, Chris has it covered." Maddy figured. "Let's go secure the rest of the factory." Zach nodded as the two ran off, leaving the crumbling factory behind them.

They hurried down another corridor, but came to another fork. "Siiigh. Viridi loves these, doesn't she? Okay, you take the right, Zach, I'll go left." And with that, she was already gone down that hall.

"Ummm… sure, whatever you say." Zach said, unsure. He kept his battle-ready look and hurried down the rightward hall. The path was rather empty as he soon came to a set of wooden double-doors. He stopped for a minute to take some breaths. "Okay, Zachster. Get ready. 'Cause there's another unlucky troop or two 'bout ready to get Zached." Without a moment's delay, he burst through.

"YAAAAHH—Oh?" Zach stopped, his battle-ready face turning to confusion. He was in a dark room with a fireplace in the back, and several moon and lunar decorations livening up the place. Crescent-moons dangled from the ceiling by strings, celestial designs made up the brown, flat posh floor, and a slim, sleek man sat in his soft chair by the fireplace reading a newspaper, a small table on his right to hold his cup of tea.

The gentleman, Arlon, picked up the tea and had a small sip before turning his paper. "Hmmm, Planet Glacia is selling skies with new triple-packed cabin-mode butlers. Now that's quite a feat."

Zach shook his head, trying to focus. "Heyyy! You're that butler guy who made the moon base, aren't you? ?"

"My boy, please, do not point fingers at people, haven't your parents taught you manners?"

"Well, what'd YOUR parents teach you, to hang random invisible space stations in the sky so people would CRASH in them? ?"

"That was NOT intended for you to crash, but it was my honest mistake for stationing it in your flight path, and I am sorry."

"…Huh… bad guys don't normally apologize for that stuff."

"Well, most bad guys were not raised with the proper manners and courtesy. And it has long been my duty to teach children of the universe just that."

Zach shook again, "You know what, you're alREADY boring. Can I just kick your butt and hurry back to my sister?"

"Hmmm, I'm afraid I cannot allow that." Arlon said as he stood up, folding and putting his paper down. "Mistress Viridi said that I must stop any intruder that comes here. I'm afraid that I must learn you the hard way."

"It's 'teach', dude…."

"Even so: let us adjourn to a more fit setting." With that, he clapped his gloved hands. Zach flinched when the floor suddenly began moving, and the walls and fireplace rose up to the ceiling. The room had become much wider and circular, as several segments of the round floor turned either clockwise or counterclockwise. Above them was an illusion of the stars, with a bright full moon hanging from a stem in the middle of the ceiling, producing a blue, lunar light.

"This Moon Plant Viridi has provided me produces an illusion of the moon's light itself. It gives me the power I need for my moonbending magic. Get ready to face trickery like you have never seen, Master Zach. But first, why not settle this within a jaunty tune?" Another clap of the hands, and the "Dialga/Palkia Battle on Spear Pillar" theme from _Smash Bros. Brawl_ began playing. (So yeah, play that.)

_Boss fight: Arlon the Serene_

Arlon began to dance as the music played, his feet sliding in backward motions along the polished floor like he was doing a moonwalk, but only his legs moved while his upper body remained totally still. Zach ran to kick the slim butler, but Arlon leaped high to the other side of the room. He whipped sharp cards out and threw them like shurikens, barely missing the decommissioner as Zach's clothes ripped. "Low gravity, huh?" Zach figured. "Well, TWO can play THAT, then! Aaaahh!" Zach took a mighty leap, hoping to fly across the room, but- "Oof!" he jumped just like in low gravity and took a small thud on the floor.

"Right." Arlon said unimpressed, his legs still sliding to the music as he did a twirl. "Perhaps when you develop _moon_bending abilities. I highly doubt that." Arlon whipped out cards and threw them at Zach, and the boy dodged quickly, getting back up. Zach ran across the spinning floors to throw punches at Arlon, but the butler swiftly dodged like rubber, slipping behind Zach and kicking him forward. Zach rolled to his back, watching Arlon do another twirl. Zach growled in anger, running to punch him again, but Arlon jumped further away. The butler began to zoom around the room, his feet only a few inches over the floor, as he made dark crystal spikes sprout in his path. He zoomed over Zach, and the boy was blown away by the emerging spikes.

Arlon leaped overhead, leaving a trail of blue flames which dropped to the ground, burning Zach as he ran out and tried to shake the flames off. Arlon leaped again, but Zach ran and dodged the flames, watching as Arlon took another leap across the room. Zach hurriedly ran and managed to tackle the butler, giving a smirk. "NOW I gotchu!"

"Please, I do not have time for silly games." Suddenly, the area turned pitch-black, and Zach felt Arlon slip from his arms.

Zach stood up to look around, his vision completely blocked by the darkness. "Hey, newsflash, YOU can't see anything either!"

"A nocturnal man is made for nocturnal environments, don't they teach you in school? Or perhaps you simply do not pay attention."

"OOF!" Zach was met with a kick from the right, sending him across the room. Zach stood and walked about aimlessly for a sign of the butler, but ended up tripping when he walked on the floor spinning the opposite way. Some flames appeared above him in a row as Arlon soared over, and the Murphy kid ended up burned again. Zach angrily stood up and began to punch about randomly, but Arlon watched from the other side of the floor as he launched a series of shuriken cards and gave the boy cuts.

Zach gave mini yelps from the pain before Arlon suddenly kicked him upside the chin, and the lights came on. The butler swiftly glided to the other side of the room, continuing to dance his legs while his upper body maintained a still posture. "I say, this is MUCH too uneventful. When Francis hired you two as his personal assistants, I hoped you would provide me a challenge. But it seems I can only expect such from that flamboyant sister of yours. You may've only appeared threatening next to her. But WITHOUT her, it seems you do not pose much a threat. It would feel unrewarding to destroy you here and now. If you want, you may go out and find your sister to have her fight me and stand aside."

Zach panted in total exhaust. He wasn't able to stand straight. He was getting beat. (Play "Gold and Oden" (the first part) from _One Piece_.)

…_He's right… I can barely fight anybody by myself. Not without my sister._ He thought to himself.

"_OOOOWWW HEY, STOP IT, STOP IT!" 3-year-old Zach whined as he hung from a buff bully's hand, via Zach's underwear. "Let me go, Eldwin!"_

"_Heeeh haah haaaah!" the big bully Eldwin yelled, a lollipop in his mouth. "Come on, dork, dance like a puppet!" The surrounding kids burst into laughter._

"_You better let him go, Eldwin!" The bullies turned, seeing 3-year-old Maddy Murphy._

"_Or WHAT? ? HUUH? ?"_

"_THIS! !" The young girl zipped across the playground like a cheetah, beating all the bullies within the blink of an eye. Zach was dropped, and by the time he got up, all the bullies were on the ground, and Maddy stood victoriously over them. "You okay, Zach?"_

"…_Y…Yeah."_

_I don't even know how I got IN KND. Maddy's the one who passed us through training._

"_EEEK!" Zach yelped as he ducked fire from a swarm of training robots._

"_HyAAAaaahh!" Maddy yelped as she swiftly dodged around, knocking all of the robots out. Soon, they all stopped firing, and Zach proceeded to grab and tug on the head of one of the robots._

"_Excellent work, you two." The Drill Sergeant said to them as he arrived. "I may recommend you for Decommissioning Team." He walked away as the robot's head exploded, covering Zach with soot._

_And I still remember back then… I couldn't even save her._

_When they were 3 years old, Zach watched as the snaky-haired woman shoved Maddy into the sea. His sister sunk below the water, bubbles rising to the surface. Zach couldn't do anything._

_And it was MY fault that happened._

…_I mean… I've taken out a FEW baddies. But; even the dumbest operatives could beat them. But Maddy… she could handle herself in anything. Even when she was tiny, she saved my butt._

_Zach's heart filled with fear as Nya LaMar gripped the shrunken boy's head, ready to twist his neck. Zach feared it would end… but Maddy let out a blood-hurdling scream, and all the ninjas, and Zach, fainted._

_And I don't even know HOW._

Zach panted, still trying to catch his breath as the floor still spun. _I've never been good for anything. I'm just… the annoying little brother… who bugs people and… plays pranks._

"_HAAA ha haaaa!" 7-year-old Zach excitedly laughed at the anime he was watching._

_Maddy walked in, getting annoyed from his noise. "Bo-bobo?" she observed._

"_Hehe, this show's awesome!" Zach laughed. "You can NEVER guess what he's gonna do, he's just SO… haha! !"_

_Maddy sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Those guys are just LIKE you, Zach." And she walked away._

_Zach continued to laugh, wiping a tear from his eye._

_Several months later, Maddy walked in on Zach on the Moonbase, seeing him fixing up something. "Zach? What're you doing?"_

"_Well, Maddy, when you said that those Bo-bobo guys were just like me, I realized you were right. I'm gonna show the baddies a NEW style of combat: Zachary Style!"_

_Maddy rolled her eyes. "You mean you're basically gonna fight like Bo-bobo?"_

"_Well, why not? He may be a metahuman, but that doesn't mean I can't copy him!"_

"_Zach, that show never had any meaning to begin with. Just give it a rest and fight the normal way."_

_Zach frowned, feeling his whole project was for nothing._

But Zach didn't give up. He remembered that now. And he wouldn't give up now. He stood up straight, facing Arlon with a new determined look. (Resume boss theme.)

"Ehhh, my sister has more IMPORTANT things to worry about. YOU'RE only getting a reward outta ME. ...Actually, you're not getting _any_ reward, 'cause I'M kicking your butt!"

"Ho, why do kids never learn." Arlon said, putting his forehead in his hand and shaking his head. "If you electrocute yourself by licking the electric socket, you don't lick it again. In this situation, you should learn how to respect your elders. Es-SPECIALLY when they FIGHT better than you."

"I may not be a good fighter... but if there's one thing my sister can't beat, it's her brother getting on her nerves. That's why I was saving THIS!" Zach whipped out and raised a strange ball of white powder, wrapped in rope.

"What is that?"

"My ultimate weapon, which brought MANY baddies to their KNEES! WHITE GAS BOMB!" He threw the ball down, and the room exploded with white smoke.

"Cough, hu-uh, how!" Arlon coughed. "This isn't gas! It's merely a smokescreen!"

"Got YOU, fool!" Arlon looked down, seeing Zach's shadow in the fog. "Oh, look! Maddy's here after all! Get ready to feel some pain!" Another silhouette appeared, in the shape of Maddy Murphy, although it was moving weirdly.

"Ohhh?" Arlon raised a brow.

"'Zaaach! Did you run off again? ?'" The shadow that was "Maddy" said.

"Come on, Sis, I found him, didn't I?"

"'You're a stoopid brother and you're annoying! I'm gonna kill you!'"

"H-Hey hey, what're you doing? DAAAH!" Maddy took out what looked like a knife and began to stab him as 'blood' popped out.

"I say! Is that quite sanitary? ?" Arlon questioned.

"AAAAH pleeeaase help meeeee!" Zach screamed.

"Enough of this tomfoolery!" Arlon demanded. "Card Fan!" He whipped out a group of cards, holding them in a round row like a fan as he spun and blew the smoke away. Maddy was long gone, it seemed, and a bloody, beaten Zach lay where they fought. "OH MY!" Arlon screamed, totally horrified. "You must be treated! Someone bring in a leaf-patch."

"Ahem." Arlon flinched, turning around to find, who was clearly Zach Murphy, dressed like a cop. "Are you responsible for this murder?"

"That is ridiculous! Do you believe I would beat someone so bluntly? ?"

Zach pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke, "This is Anden, subject is resisting, requesting backup."

"What? ? I never resisted-"

"_Freeze."_ Arlon was surrounded by hundreds of Zach cops. _"Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves."_

"Are we even fighting-"

"_He moved! Fire!"_ Arlon ducked, dodging the first row's guns, while the rows behind them shot the cops in front. Arlon stood up with a total confused look.

"Well, THAT was blunt."

"HEY!" Arlon jumped with a start, seeing a bunch of Zachs dressed as hall monitors. "Did YOU leave all these bodies in the hall? ?"

"Hallway? ? We were never-"

"RRRRUBBER BANDS: ATTAAAACK!"

Immediately, Arlon was pelted with an onslaught of rubber bands. "OUCH! OH! OOOW! EeeeNOUGH!" Arlon threw his arms up, and black crystals popped up and blew all the Zachs away. "I do not know how you are managing all this, but may I please ask you to fight like a normal human being!"

Zach landed on his feet, back to his normal clothes, and one person, as he exclaimed, "Ha! I was only playing with you until now! Let's see how you handle my ULTIMATE weapon!" Zach whipped out a big mechanical briefcase and threw it to the center. It snapped open, and before their eyes, a huge roulette wheel of 12 different slots popped out; Arlon questioning how it could possibly fit. "Behold my 12 Months of the Year Attack!"

"This gets more ridiculous by the second!"

The wheel began to spin, and it landed on January. "First month is: January! HAPPY NEW YEEEAAAR!"

Suddenly, they appeared outside, the starry night sky hanging over the heavens. All around them, firecrackers were lined up, ready to launch to the sky. Arlon looked down, noticing his leg was strapped to a firework. "When the toad comes down, we LIGHT the sky!" Arlon looked up to see Zach standing beside a pole, in which the Dig 'Em frog was slowly lowering down; in place of the ball that would signal the new year.

"A frog?"

"Commencing in 3... 2... 1..." The frog was inches from touching the pedestal. Arlon looked around to see all the fireworks were lit, including his own. He looked up, raising a confused brow, but didn't bother to escape. He was launched first as all the fireworks followed. The sky lit up with colors, the fireworks exploding one after another. Arlon was bounced off of his as it exploded, and he was bounced to the others in a perfect order, and an orchestra made violin strums with each bonk. _Dun. Dun. DUN. DUN. DUN!_ Arlon fell down headfirst, the top of his scalp landing on a random turtle shell, followed by a combo of bounces as the "1UP" sound effect from Mario was heard. _1UP. 1UP. 1UP. 1UP._

"OOF!" Arlon finally landed, slightly bruised. He shot to his feet, shaking his fist angrily at Zach. "This is the most nonsensical way to combat ever!"

"Come on, Arly, there's still plenty of holidays! Number 2!" The wheel spun, and landed on the next month. "Febuary!"

"You SPELLED it wrong!"

"Iiiit's Valentine's Daaaaayy." They suddenly appeared in a bright pink meadow, where the plants and hills took the form of hearts. Arlon felt paper hearts rain down on him as Zach Murphy, in a blond wig and a pink dress, happily skipped around him and tossed valentine cards. "La, la la, hm hm, la la la-"

"Oh, he MUST be joking. ...Hm?" A brow raised as he noticed a slim, beautiful woman in a pink dress and long blond hair, turned away. Arlon thought it might be Zach, but the boy was still merrily skipping around him. "Mmmmm..." Arlon licked his hand and smoothed his mustache before approaching the fine woman. He caught one of Zach's greeting cards and stepped forward, speaking charmingly. "Ahem... good day to you, Miss. I am Arlon. Would you perchance join me... by the fireplace, mmmm?"

"OOHHH ARLY, of COURSE I wiiiill!" The woman spun around, revealing to be Jar Jar Blinks.

Arlon's heart shattered like glass as he looked disgustedly.

"OOOHS, a CAAARD?" Jar Jar swiped the heart card and read it. "HUUUUH." He gasped. "A WEDDING PROPOSAAAL? OHHH Arly I DOOOO!" He clutched the man tight and pounded him with smooches.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Suddenly, they were at a church, and Zach had closed his Bible. The Nutskis in the audience cheered as Jar Jar carried Arlon to their limo.

"LE'S go on our HONEYMOON!"

Arlon suddenly found himself tied by his ankles to the back of the car, the 'Just Married' banner on the rear. The limo drove off, and Arlon's back took the full force of the bumpy ground. "W-Waaaait- Oof, oooo, ow."

The wheel spun again, and- "Number 3! March! The Easter Bunny's DROPPIN' eggs!"

Arlon appeared in a safe, simple abode, hearing something splat against his window. Outside, kids were snickering, as Arlon saw eggs splatting against his window. "Oh, for the love of…" He stomped toward the door angrily, kicking it open as he yelled, "You rotten kids! Haven't your parents taught you any-" His mouth dropped, horrified at the sight. The outside was a warzone, bombs and bullets flying everywhere, but the only ammunition was Easter Eggs, and the ones invading were rabbits.

"LAAAAUUUNCH!"

Arlon looked up, his face frozen with fear. The sky was lit by a massive, powerful flaming egg. His ultimate doom had come, as the egg came down, swallowing everything in yolk.

The wheel spun, and took land on April. "Ahhh, April! You know what THAT means!"

Arlon recovered from the yolk explosion, amazed that he had survived. He found himself in the undersea paradise that was Bikini Bottom. He turned and flinched, seeing Spongebob Squarepants by his side. "Hey, Arlon. You got ketchup on your shirt." He pointed below Arlon's face.

"Hmm, I say, I don't recall having-" Arlon looked down, and Spongebob flicked upside his nose.

"April FOOOOLS!"

"Hmmmmgg!" Arlon growled in anger.

"Also, did you shave your mustache?"

"Of course not, why would I-" He felt his mustache, seeing it was perfectly there.

"April FOOOOLS!"

"Grrrr!"

"Hey, how are you breathing underwater?"

"Oh, ridiculous question, Lunarians cannot breathe… HMMMP!" Arlon's cheeks puffed. He realized he was thousands of meters below the surface.

Spongebob watched as the Lunarian man frantically swam to the surface. The young yellow sponge looked at his hands, waving them around. "Wait a minute… I can't swim." His eyes shot wide in realization and horror. "AAAAHH!" He jumped high and wrapped arms around Arlon. "Save me, Arloooon! I can't swim! !"

"Mmmm-mmm-mmmmpph!" Arlon was kept down by the excited yellow sponge, and he couldn't shake away or breathe.

Another spin on the wheel, and May was next. "ALL RIIIIGHT! Summer's here!"

Arlon desperately gasped for breath, dripping wet on the scorching concrete. He looked up, wondering where he was, as the screeching school bells sounded. He turned around, terrified at the sight of thousands of rushing children. "OOOOF! Ooooww! Aaaaahh!" Arlon was trampled by the thousands of excited children. Summer had begun, and nothing could stop them now.

Eventually, the kids were long gone, and Arlon was able to stand, the butler's fine, sleek clothing riddled with shoe stamps. "Hoooo…" Arlon turned, seeing the name of the school. "Alaska Elementary?" Immediately, snows came down. The short summer ended, and the children came rushing back. "OOOHH-aaaahh-AAAAHH!"

And then another spin on the wheel. "Juuuu-uuuunnne!"

"There aren't any holidays in June!" Arlon yelled.

"Yeah-huh! Ever heard of Juneteenth? ?"

"I don't think YOU'VE ever heard of it!"

However, Arlon found himself inside the White House, in which a short, funny-looking president was seated at office. "As President of the United States, I hereby decree slaveryyyyy… ABOLISHED!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! !" An army of African-Americans came charging through, trampling and shoving the slim butler outside. The legions of former slaves began to sing "CAN YOU… FEEL THE… BRAND NEW DAAAAY!", dancing excitedly about the streets and stomping on the grounded Arlon in the process. Slavery was finally abolished, and a great new era had begun.

Another spin, and July was next. "Hey, hey, it's 4th of July!"

Arlon recovered from his trampling, but immediately found himself standing on a wooden platform, his hands tied with ropes. Thousands of British people stood before him as an executioner put a noose around his neck. Arlon's eyes widened, sensing it might be the end. The British had been defeated, so now it was time to finish the job. "Um… is this holiday historically accurate?"

The executioner pulled the lever, and Arlon snapped his eyes shut. However, he didn't feel himself hanging. Instead, he found the noose was tied to a firecracker, and it was shot up to the heavens along with many others. _Dun. Dun. DUN. DUN. DUN!_

"OOWWWWW!" Arlon landed with a painful thud, covered in soot.

"HAAAA ha ha haaa!" Zach laughed. "Next month oughta finish you!"

Arlon got up, more furious than ever. "OOOOH that's IT!" He swiftly glided around, creating a circle of blue flames. They launched at the 12 Month Wheel, and it was blown to pieces.

"NOOO!" Zach screamed as metal scraps flew everywhere. "It took me MONTHS to make that!"

"I have had it to HERE with your nonsense! A battle that is not properly fought can NOT be won with honor. I ask more humbly than ever to GO get your sister!"

Zach was turned away, standing in a shadow as his head was down. "You…" Zach turned, glaring at Arlon with a grim look, "You don't get it at all, do you?"

"What?"

Jack Skellington and Santa Clause suddenly appeared beside Zach. "All these holidays… they only get 1 month. On 1 day of the year. Only 1 day… can they come out… and have FUN." Arlon became terrified as many other holiday figures appeared around him, looking fiercely. "They don't want much… they just wanna get out and socialize. How can you… take that… from THEM?"

Arlon slowly backed away as the holidays approached. He was surrounded, so there was no escape.

"They all deserve a shot at glory… and no one should tell them otherwise. And those that do… should be ready to pay. Holidays: bash him!"

"ARROW OF LOVE!" Cupid exclaimed, launching a deadly arrow into Arlon's behind.

"YOOOW!"

"Baby Bust." Baby New Year came down, smashing the butler under his massive behind.

"Ow!"

"Irish Brew!" A little leprechaun; the St. Patrick Day leader apparently, stirred a black pot of melted gold before dumping it over Arlon.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch!"

"Bunny Kick!" The Easter Bunny leaped forth, throwing a series of kicks.

"Merry CHRISTMAS!" Jack Skellington, in his Sandy Claws outfit, threw a trio of present bombs that exploded and pounded Arlon with jack-in-the-boxes.

"Turkey Torture!" A giant turkey snapped Arlon inside a pot and set him to flames.

Uncle Sam landed before Arlon, pointing his finger like usual before giving him a series of finger-jabs, knocking Arlon around.

"This year is over!" Santa Clause declared, grabbing Arlon in his sleigh. "May the seasons cycle again! And let the holy bells signal a NEW year!"

The reindeer flew headfirst toward a huge, golden bell. The sleight shot downward, flinging Arlon into the massive bell and it _DING, DING, DING, DING._ Arlon fell to the floor as the bell broke from its perch. Arlon landed on his back, standing up and rubbing his head. He looked up, too late to move as the giant piece of gold smashed his face. _BOOOOONNNG._ Arlon's head became a bell itself as it dinged and dinged, his vision vibrating. His monocle cracked as he fell backward. _This universe… has lost… all sense of meaning…_

And Arlon was knocked out, unable to go on anymore. With a flip of his messy hair, Zach said, "And that's why you don't guess the Bo-bobo." (End song.) He turned to the holidays and said, "Hey, thanks for coming in, guys."

"Anytime, Zach." Jack said as they all walked past.

"Heh-hey, later Easter Bunny! Thanks for comin', Uncle Sam! You too, Santa Clause! See you in the Christmas story! Aaaah, Cupid, back at ya!"

By the time they were all gone, Maddy had finally come in. "THERE you are, Zach! Where've you been? ?"

"Ehhh, relax, Mad, just wrappin' up a few things. Hey, check it out!" Zach pulled out a Maddy puppet and a banana. "These props actually came in handy! Oh, and the ketchup I brought, too!"

Maddy smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Zach. What will I do without you…"

**Factory Dungeon**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh—UUH!" Cheren landed on his rear after falling down the chute, standing and rubbing his behind. "Huh?" The boy's eyes perked as he found himself surrounded by short, furry brown creatures.

"Kyu-kyuuuuu?" They all said.

"Well, nice of ya to drop in." Cheren looked through the cell's wooden bars, seeing a familiar, smirking freckle face. He approached for a closer look. "Panini?"

"How in the world do ya manage to last, Cheren?" she remarked.

Cheren rolled his eyes. "How did you end up down here?"

"I was caught off guard. But NOT much! And I met some new friends!"

"Sigh, wonderful. Now get me outta here, I gotta get back up to fight Viridi!"

"Only if ya beg."

Cheren looked disbelieved. "Panini, I don't have time for this. Vweeb's team could be in danger."

"Haaal right, fine. But I want two-thirds of your cookie supply."

"Deal." With that, Panini proceeded to burn Cheren's cell, setting him and the creatures free. "So, who're these guys?"

"These are the Floran KND!" she smiled, squatting down to hug two of the creatures. "They might be willin' ta form an alliance if we help them out."

"Hm. Cool. But no time for talk, let's head upstairs! You guys know a way back to Viridi's room?"

"Sure! We know some shortcuts, kwee-kwee!" Bacha said.

**Viridi's Chamber**

"Poor, little Cherry." Viridi shook her head. "In the end, he was just another weak, little human. Although granted, he actually came a _tiny_ bit close to beating me. But, huh huh heh heh! Nature doesn't give up that easy."

"Well, it certainly seems you've lost, Vweeb." Arianna said, still giving her wide smile as she held the Poison Vial. "As long as Viridi doesn't drink this, there's absolutely no way you can stop her! If you would like to reconsider being my pet, I would gladly let you. We've fixed the most beautiful playpen for you."

"The thing I really wanted most, it didn't turn out like I hoped." Vweeb said quietly, his head down in sadness. He looked up with a more determined look. "Well, if CHEREN can't give her that Vial, looks like WE'LL have to!"

Arianna giggled joyously. "You, Vweeb? ? Well, it would be quite a show to watch you carry such a heavy glass all the way to Viridi's face. Are you sure you wouldn't want to save yourself such a humiliating trip?"

"Hmmm... you might have a point. In times like this, it's good to have a friend to help me carry stuff. Since these two losers don't fit the bill, looks like YOU'LL have to!"

"Heeey!" Makava yelled, offended.

"I'd love to, Vweeb, but then Viridi wouldn't succeed. I couldn't possibly poison her."

"Then WE'LL just keep beating you 'til you decide to help us!"

Arianna chuckled again. "You haven't managed to topple me yet, Vweeb. You can keep fighting if you wish, but you'll run out of energy long before I do."

"Maybe so... but we got something you lost a long time ago." Vweeb's tiny black eyes furrowed. _"A sense of willpower."_ (Play "Boss Theme 2" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_.)

_Boss fight: Viridi's Puppet, Arianna_

Arianna stepped toward the tiny group and tried to smash them, but they scattered in different directions. Tronta turned and hurled his Light Disc at Arianna's right eye, but his giant sister barely felt the disc. Tronta ran as Arianna chased and tried to smash him. She was getting close, but Makava hurled her sword and pushed Tronta away by his shirt, sticking him into the wall. Makava called her swords back as Arianna approached her, still keeping her creepy smile. Makava swiftly dashed around her and threw slashes at Arianna's heels, and the Harnitan girl spun around to throw a kick. Makava dodged and jumped to stab the sole of Arianna's foot before pulling her swords out and flipping to the back of her foot.

Makava threw some quick slashes down as she ran across her foot, attempting to climb up her leg. She had to stab her swords through Ari's flesh to climb, so Arianna frantically swatted her off. Arianna leapt and crushed the mini Glomourian, but Makava had aimed her swords up to stab through her sole, making Arianna step back. "Guess this is why shoes are the ultimate defense." Vweeb smirked.

"Yo, Kava, get on!" Tronta yelled, holding up his Light Disc. Makava dashed over and leapt on the Frisbee with a firm stance as Tronta hurled her straight up to Arianna's face. The area spun and whooshed past Makava's face, but saw Arianna get closer, and the half-Glomourian jumped off onto the purple alien's nose.

"Sorry, Ari." Makava apologized as she threw a slash at her staring right eye, and then her left, making Arianna close them. Makava then jumped to her hair to throw stabs at Arianna's antennas.

"Oooohhh…" This caused Arianna to get dizzy, and the giant Harnitan toppled over, shaking the floor at Team Vweeb's tiny sizes.

"My sister, you have truly awakened the Kateenian within you." Vweeb bowed. "Now let's see if I can reconfigure her brain a little bit." With that, Vweeb hurried over and squeezed himself through Arianna's ear.

"Um, have you EVER attempted this before? ?" Makava called.

"_First time for everything!"_

Vweeb crawled his way to inside Arianna's head. He looked curiously from the backs of Arianna's eyes, to her brain. But what really caught his interest were the vine stems that latched to her brain, and gave it a green color. "Ah-HA! This must be what Viridi planted in her mind! MAKAVA! I'll need a hand in here!"

Makava was about to run in, but- "I wouldn't if I were you." They looked up at Viridi. "That stem has already melded with the deepest compounds of her brain, and is now mixed with the systems that control her sight, hearing, _and_ thinking. Cut that stem and your friend becomes a mindless meatsack."

"In other words, she's trapped her good." Tronta summarized.

"You're evil! !" Vweeb screamed.

"You give me too much. ARIANNA!" Viridi's staff flashed, and the girl shot awake. As she got to her feet, she felt Vweeb inside of her head, still giving her wide smile as she bonked the side of her head. Vweeb rapidly bounced around as Arianna shook, and was eventually thrown out the ear. Vweeb recovered in time to see Arianna's foot come down, and he ran and dodged.

She looked as Makava was dashing to her again. Arianna stomped her feet rapidly to crush the little Glomourian, but Makava swiftly dodged as she sliced the sides of Arianna's heels. When her legs were close enough, Makava began to Wall Jump up, then proceeded to climb under her dress. Arianna tried to grab the girl, but Makava was quick to dodge around as she made it to Ari's shoulder. The Harnitan tried to grab her again, but Makava jumped and stabbed her wrist.

"I feel like she's doing all the work in this fight." Tronta mentioned.

"Ehhh. She never had much stardom." Vweeb said.

"I had LESS stardom!"

Makava proceeded to jump and climb into Arianna's mouth, and set her sights on the uvula. She ran and leapt, throwing a powerful stab through its stem. "BLEEEEHH!" A wave of barf came hurling out, and Makava lay covered with the substance in the center.

"Guess now's a good a time as any." Tron figured as he began throwing his Frisbee rapidly at Arianna's eyes. Her eyes still remained unphased as she shook back to her senses, then ran over in attempt to stomp her brother. Tron was able to dodge as Vweeb ran behind to bite Arianna's heel. She kicked the Kateenian off before going to pin him under her toe.

"Hm-hm-hm! You always looked so adorable in this position, Vweeb!"

"Yeah? Well, don't forget the Kateenian Bugbite." With that, he sunk his teeth into her toe, forcing Arianna to step off. Vweeb ran as Tronta came back, launching his Light Disc into Arianna's ear. The possessed girl looked confused, but Tronta pressed a button on his watch, and the Frisbee suddenly emitted a deafening ring.

"Ooohhh!" Arianna cupped a hand on her ear, desperately bonking her head. Tronta gave a light snicker, but Arianna wobbled and forcefully stepped on him.

"Tron!" Vweeb yelled.

Arianna was relieved when the ringing silenced, and stepped off to see Tronta flattened and dizzy. "Errr… good thing my sister's soft-footed."

"Mmmm hm-hm-hm-hm!" Arianna giggled. "How silly you look, Little Brother."

"Finish him off, Ari!" Viridi demanded.

"As you command, Mistress Viridi." Arianna smiled down at her shrunken brother as she raised her foot above him. "Perhaps a bit more forceful this time. Good-bye, Little Brother!" (End song.)

Suddenly, a sword came flying, stabbing the floor beside Arianna as she stepped back in surprise. "Hm?"

Rachel Uno and Angie McKenzie stood in the doorway, looking fierce. Vweeb looked up and saw Sector W on Angie's shoulder. "Hey, Dweeeeeb! You okay? ?" Anthony called.

"Anthony!" Vweeb exclaimed. "How'd you all get here?"

"Well luckily, Rachel already freed herself." Angie smiled at the blond woman.

"No treehugger can hold me for long." Rachel smirked. "Afterwards, we just needed guidance from the animals."

"The… animals?" Arianna questioned.

"Arianna… someone wishes to speak to you." And as the women stepped aside, a familiar, pink-skinned alien stepped in the doorway.

"M…Mom?"

Nova approached her daughter, a sympathetic look on her face. "I've been suspicious ever since you came home. I followed you to Flora." Nova knelt down and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Arianna… I'm sorry. Everything that's happened is all my fault. I've raised you wrong."

"But… Mother… you taught me that if people weren't so violent… the world would be a prettier place. Our forests could survive and… everyone would be happy."

"It's true. But by planting my own beliefs in your mind… I've taken your will to fight. It's true that nature and the forest is important, but even _you_ know there are better ways to solve this. Still, if you aren't truly strong and passionate, you could be easily controlled into doing anything. I mean, you would never kill. And look what you almost did to your brother."

Arianna looked down at the tiny, recovering Tronta. She looked back at her mother as Nova spoke more, "Sometimes, we have to find that line between our desire for peace and our will to fight. Then you wouldn't have been controlled. But I'm stopping this now!" And Arianna was caught off guard when Nova reached behind and swiped the Spirit Ball from her dress. The woman stood up strongly, holding her Spirit Ball up to Celebi. "Celebi! Stop all this at once!"

"_BIII! Biiii… BIIIIII!"_ With a powerful flash of green light, Celebi's vines vanished. The floran energy that flowed into Viridi was long gone.

The vine that connected with Arianna's brain disappeared, and the girl fell over. "Aahh!"

"Arianna!" Vweeb and Makava hurried over, joining Tronta as they stood before their giant friend's face.

The Harnitan opened her restored green eyes, looking surprisingly at her friends. "V…Vweeb?"

"Yo, here too." Tron mentioned.

"Makava… Tron?"

"Are ya finally snapped out of it?" Vweeb smirked.

"Oh, guys… I'm terribly sorry for what happened." Arianna said sadly. "If I hadn't've gone with you… I wouldn't have gotten captured. None of this would've happened."

"Uh, HELLO? ? If you didn't get captured, we never woulda found Viridi's world to begin with!" Vweeb reminded.

"Yeah, Ari! Give yourself some credit once in a while!" Tron encouraged.

"Mmm, hmhmhmhmhm!" she smiled. "Still… maybe you were right, Vweeb. If I can't be strong about my beliefs… things could never go the way I want. …But I won't let myself be hypnotized anymore!" she declared, standing to face Viridi.

"Yeah! You tell 'er, gal!" Vweeb cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Makava fist-pumped.

"_Bii-BIII!"_ Celebi yelled.

"Oh, GIVE me a break." Viridi rolled her eyes. "Fine. So ya freed Celebi and Ari from my control. It's too late now." She grinned. "Thanks to Arianna, Celebi's already restored me to 80 percent of my full power. Which is MORE than enough that I need to finish YOU off!"

The group glared at Viridi as Rachel and Angie readied a fighting stance. Arianna scooped Vweeb, Tron, and Makava in her hands as they stared. Suddenly, the left wall was blown open, and smoke poured in. From the shadows, a band of Kikwi soldiers stepped forth, ready for battle.

Among these Kikwi shadows was that of a human. A smile appeared on Rachel's and Sector W's faces, recognizing the messy hair. Cheren Uno stepped from the smoke, his face more confident than ever. Viridi looked at him with a raised brow, surprised he found his way back so quickly. Cheren merely looked at her with a smirk. He didn't look afraid at all.

As Cheren walked beside Arianna, the Harnitan girl gave him the Poison Vial. "Here you go, Cheren."

Cheren nodded and stood the poison. "Thanks."

He looked up at Viridi as the Nature Goddess shot him an angry glare. Cheren kept his confident smirk, ready to bring the goddess down. He reached back and pulled out his sword. He was ready to fight.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry I rushed all this, but it's late and I wanna get it done. So yeah, few new concepts with Zach and also Francis, a little bit. I decided to give Zach Bo-bobo Style combat, aka totally random shit. XP The Arianna fight was too short, too. Next time, we will finally fight Viridi and mark this saga over! Llllater!**


	8. Viridi's Last Stand

**All right, everybody, let the grand battle against Nature begin! Play the "Boss Theme 2" theme from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_! (Yeah, just like Arianna's battle. :P) Let's do it!**

* * *

**_Cheren Uno vs. Viridi! The End of Mother Nature's Empire!_**

_Boss fight: Viridi_

Viridi's arms turned into vines as she threw them at the Supreme Leader, but Cheren dodged and ran forward as he blasted M.A.R.B.L.E.s at her feet with the M.U.M.B.L.E.R., damaging the plant goddess. She angrily swung her staff and batted him against the wall, and Cheren looked up to see her attempt to stab him. Cheren dodged quickly and tossed a M.A.R.B.L.E. at her face, the goddess gritting her teeth as Cheren ran forward to stab a Fire Arrow in her toe. Viridi turned into a cluster of wind and leaves as she blew to the other side of the room, raising her staff high as its eyes flashed green. Suddenly, the throne room began to shake as the walls drew further away, and several platforms rose as the ceiling grew higher and higher. The adults and Team Vweeb stayed down below as Cheren was lifted several stories above the floor, looking up at Viridi on a higher level, the goddess giving a smirk.

Cheren glared and latched to a higher platform with his Hookshot, then to another, until he was close enough to Viridi to shoot a Fire Arrow to her face. She took a light hit as she threw her arms down, and all of the platforms, except hers, suddenly sank as wind began to blow up from below. Cheren threw open his Pirates' Sail and hovered in front of Viridi's face, the goddess smirking as he was unable to attack. She dispersed into leaves as the leaves blew past Cheren, and the goddess swung her staff and bashed him against the wall. Cheren was stuck to the wall a few seconds as he watched Viridi hover in the air, the boy hopping off and using his sail to glide onto Viridi's platform.

"Wouldn't you rather fight on equal ground? ?" Cheren yelled.

"Goddesses don't BELONG on equal ground with humans."

"Quit being a coward!"

"Okay, fine! This fight is too slow!" With that, she scattered into leaves again, blowing down to the platform as she stood as tall as a normal teenager. The two began to clash staff against sword, in which Viridi did a horizontal swing, but Cheren flipped overhead and swung at Viridi's hip, slicing her in half. Her roots and vines easily reformed as she threw her free arm, trying to whack Cheren with vines. Cheren dodged sideways as he pulled out and launched a Fire Arrow, but the goddess dodged as she threw vine and wrapped Cheren's leg, pulling him off his feet. Viridi stomped her feet through the wooded floor, and a purple shade began to spread from her along the floor as mushrooms emerged.

Cheren's face was close to the mushrooms as he took in the smell of the fungi, beginning to feel dizzy. He got to his feet as he wobbled around, his view of the smirking Viridi growing blurry. "What's wrong, Cherry? Can't stand my stinky feet?"

Cheren's eyes felt weary as he wobbled. "I smelled… worse." His tired eyes turned serious as he pulled out his bow and shot a Fire Arrow at the fungi. It immediately set to flames as Cheren walked off the platform, the draft from below breaking his fall as he landed on what remained on the ground. He looked up, seeing the top of the platform burning, but a group of leaves breezed down and formed back into Viridi. She threw her arms down as the floor broke, and they fell into the dark, windy chamber below. "Where's all this wind coming from, anyway? ?"

"This tree is producing an over abundance of oxygen, and it's being channeled straight up the trunk, thanks to MY power. I'll set it to normal after I'm done with you. But I wouldn't use Fire Arrows if I were you."

"But I was using Fire Arrows up there just now."

"This is the source. May not be good idea."

"Heh. I'll go with it." Cheren whipped out and lit a Fire Arrow, but- "AAAAHH!" He immediately burst into flames, quickly shaking the fire off as it blew upwards.

"Told ya." She smiled wittingly.

"Grrr!" Cheren simply whipped out his blade and ran at Viridi, trying to strike her normally. Viridi countered with her staff, but when Cheren managed to slice her head off, it simply dispersed into leaves, and Viridi wrapped her arm-vines around Cheren before hurling him into a wall. Viridi's head fixed itself back on, continuing to smile cockily at the angry Cheren.

"You can't beat me, Cherry." She stated simply.

Cheren gritted his teeth and ran at the teenager goddess, rolling behind her when she threw her vines. Cheren wrapped his right arm around her neck and grabbed the Poison Vial in his left hand, ready to slip it down her throat. Her eyes widened as she became leaves and slipped behind, kicking the boy away. Cheren looked up as Viridi breezed above, dropping down to stab him with the handle of her staff, but he rolled away. Cheren ran at her again, attempting to swing, but as his sword went through her, he flipped overhead and pulled out his bow. "I'll just burn BOTH of us!" Without hesitating, Cheren readied the Fire Arrow, and it exploded to flames, hurting both him and Viridi.

"Grrr!" Viridi got up and growled, covered in soot. Cheren ran forth, holding the Vial, trying desperately to force her a drink as Cheren pushed his arm back. Viridi shoved him away, launching vines from her arm, and was able to swipe his bow and arrow.

"Gnnn! At least this thing stays stable." Cheren said, looking at the poison.

"Bullet Seeds!" Viridi aimed her fingers as her dirt-filled nails launched a series of rapid seeds, fast enough to leave tiny holes in his flesh. He raised his arm in front of his face as they came, but some vines came from Viridi's dress as they grabbed his legs, swung him around, and sent him flying against a wall. Cheren held the back of his head, dodging before Viridi shot over, stabbing through the wall with her arm, which had become a spiky rose stem. Cheren tried to catch his breath, but the overabundance of oxygen ironically made it difficult. The two clashed with sword vs. staff, and Viridi bashed Cheren's head and knocked him down.

"Cheren!" Arianna gasped with horror, still holding her little friends in her hands.

"Grrrr! I was I was bigger so I can give her a little payback!" Anthony yelled.

"You can't hurt her, anyway." Harvey reminded.

"I would try to fight her, but I'm not much good without any real earth." Angie said.

"AY can hurt 'er! !" Panini exclaimed. "AY'M givin' her a piece o' my mind!"

"Panini! I don't think firebending is such a good idea here." Rachel said.

"Peh! Cheren only got burned 'cause he's a wimp. Ay'm already MADE o' fire!" With that, she jumped down and Viridi turned to face her. The Irish-Polish alit with green flames, and the emerald flares burned brighter than ever because of the oxygen. She threw a series of big, powerful flames at Viridi, and the goddess was struggling to defend. She was forced against the wall, and Panini spun into a bright, flaming tornado, shooting straight at the weakened goddess. The spinning emerald flame forced her harder and harder against the wall, backfirst, and the bark was beginning to crumble.

**In a corresponding room**

"Ouchie-ouchie-ouchie, aaaahh!" Mason, Sheila, and Haruka had pinned an Elite Guard to the ground, bending one leg over his back.

"Oi, this war is wrapped up in the bag, eh?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah! Where do you think the others-" Mason stopped when an explosion was heard above them. Smoke came from the crumbled wall as a spiraling green flame torpedo shot out and shoved Viridi against the parallel wall. Panini landed on her feet with a smirk as Viridi fell down, looking up with a glare. "Nnn! It's Viridi!" Mason quivered with slight fear.

"Oh right! Le's get in on this! Aaaahh-" Sheila charged at the teenage goddess, ready to punch, but her fist phased right through, and Viridi grabbed and tossed the raccoon girl away. Panini tried to throw more flames, but since the oxygen was normal in this room, her flames were normal, and Viridi was able to get behind and grip Panini's back, implanting a few mushroom spores with her fingernails. The poison slowly seeped into her bloodstream as Panini began to feel weak.

Cheren jumped down from the hole, keeping his serious look. "She's made of plants. Regular attacks won't work, except for fire."

"Oi, NOW he tells us…" Sheila said, dizzy.

"That can't be the ONLY thing." Mason said. "I mean, how hard is it to kill a plant? ?"

"Actually, there are a few ways." The kids looked up, seeing Bacha and his Kikwi in the hole. "After staying here a while, we learned that Viridi is weak against almost anything unnatural. She keep bragging on on how disgusting this raccoon girl and her mopey friend keep burping that purple gunk, kwee-kweeee."

Mason frowned grumpily as Haruka gave a humorous smile. Mason's eyes perked as he realized, "Hey, that's it!" The boy whipped out two Purple Flurps, shook them up, and yelled, "How d'ya like THIS!" He ran forward, cracked his sodas open, and squirted them over the goddess.

"YUCK! !" Viridi was drenched in the purple stickiness. "Do you have any idea how they MAKE these? ! ?"

"YYYAH!" Mason swung his foot, kicking Viridi upside the chin. The goddess fell back, glaring angrily, as Cheren ran to deal a few blows. Viridi defended with her staff, but the Uno boy was able to flip behind and slice a little scratch. Viridi threw her arms out, and her outer layer of skin and clothes popped off as tree-bark, and she was clean underneath. Mason tried to spill more soda on her, but she slipped behind and grabbed Mason's legs with vines, pulling him down and making him drop his soda.

"Haaaahh-!" She turned around as Cheren swung his blade, but the goddess blocked once more with her staff, and Cheren's successful slice merely phased through the grass goddess again. He decided to run away, and Viridi chased, running beside Mason as Viridi accidentally stepped in the spilled Purple Flurp.

"Ewww my sandals!"

"YAH!" Cheren shot his Hookshot at her feet, and since they were solidified, he was able to knock Viridi down. He grabbed the dropped soda can and dipped a few drops of the substance on Viridi, and she was met with a combo of sword strikes.

"GYUUUH!" Viridi swung her staff and shot up, landing on her feet as she glared at Cheren. The goddess dispersed into leaves as they blew at Cheren, making the boy shut his eyes, but when he reopened, he turned to find the goddess disappeared. Cheren kept his sword raised, looking all directions for the goddess. Secretly, Viridi had miniaturized herself, and was hiding in Cheren's thick, brown hair. She swiftly flipped down and entered his ear. The Uno boy stopped looking when he felt a tickly feeling in his left ear, sticking his pinky inside. _"Chereeeennn."_

"Oh?" Cheren searched around for the source of the voice.

_"Do you know what an earworm is, Cheren? 'Cause I'm sort of playing for one."_

"AHH!" Cheren frantically bonked his head, but the goddess wouldn't come out. She had stuck her staff into the squishiness of his insides and was keeping a tight grip.

_"You know what the next step for an earworm is? Playing pokey with the eyes."_

"NNNN!" Cheren cupped his left eye when Viridi began to poke it. She joyously began to poke both, back and forth, making Cheren desperate to shake her out.

_"Awwww, look at the cute wittle human bwaaaaiiin."_ Cheren's eyes widened with horror. _"You don't seem to be using this much. You won't mind if I play around with it do you?"_

"Heeeeyy! ! Don't, get out of there! Get outta—Dyoooouuuuyyy." Viridi stuck her staff in his brain, and all thought began to fade from him.

_"Ta ha ha ha! This thing is SOO mushy!"_ Viridi was happily poking the brain as Cheren became dizzier.

"HEY, hands off his math studies!" Rachel shouted.

"Hold still!" Haruka said as she cupped her hands over Cheren's ears. "You might still feel dizzy, but-" She released two blasts of purple gas as they began to seep in.

The gas shortly reached Viridi as the goddess began to cough. "Ceff, cuack! Disgusting! Who-o-o-oa!" Cheren angrily bonked his head, and Viridi was thrown around until she came flying out the left ear. She shook back to his senses, looking up as Cheren's foot came down, and the mini goddess zipped around quickly to avoid Cheren's stomping feet. She spun back to normal size as Cheren shot a M.A.R.B.L.E., but Viridi was gone down another corridor.

Cheren spared a glance at the poisoned Panini and said, "Haruka, take care of her."

"Mm hm. Right." She nodded as Cheren ran after Viridi. The Dimalanta girl knelt down beside the rabbit-haired firebender, a hopeful look on her face. "Oh, I hope this is strong enough." She dug her fingernails into Panini's skin, trying to channel her own counter-poison.

Cheren kept his guard up as he searched the corridor, and watched as vines began to spread along the walls and floor. Colorful flowers emerged from them, and as Cheren walked forward, the flowers snapped his hands and feet like Venus flytraps, pulling his limbs in different directions. One more flower stretched over on a spiky vine, showing a drooling mouth and teeth as it latched Cheren's face. Cheren shook furiously to escape, and was able to pull his left hand free as he reached down for his dropped sword. He swung and sliced the vines binding his other limbs, and the one holding his face let go on its own.

Cheren's vision became blurry, as the flytrap sucking his face stole his glasses, laughing as it retreated down the hall. Cheren saw more piranha plants rise up in his blurry vision, so he swung and tried to slice them, only to miss each time. Cheren tripped on a vine as it wrapped around his ankle, and as a piranha plant tried to gnash him, Cheren sliced the vine and crawled away. He walked through slowly, barely able to see without his glasses. He found his way to a room with a garden of pink flowers. The monstrous lilies began to gnash at Cheren, but the boy was quick to cut them down. He swung rapidly, seeing only blurry blotches of pink that shot at him, squinting as hard as he could as he searched for his glasses.

Viridi stood upon a taller, bigger lily, dangling the glasses in her fingers. "You always look SO hopeless, Cherry."

Cheren looked up and squinted. The blurry Viridi appeared to be holding a thin, barely visible red line. It was his glasses.

"The only reason you humans require these things is because of all the late hours you spend at night, thinking up ways to pollute our sacred world, and blinding yourselves to your own ambition."

Cheren glared and gripped the flower's stem, trying to climb up. The lily stretched up higher, but Cheren kept his grip and climbed with all his strength.

"I don't see why Celebi wishes to defend you, either. It was by her command that your original treehouses came into being. Except back then they were rightfully known as 'Sacred Trees'. THAT means that those trees were supposed to be treated SACREDLY, and nothing more! And whaddo ya do? ? Destruct and mend them into crummy little PLAY pens, hooking up TVs and electronics for your own entertainment!"

Cheren continued to climb determinedly, not stopping for a minute.

"You humans have lost hold of your ways! And the gods are too dimwitted to notice it! That's why **I** am the only logical god around here! I will fulfill my duty, and end the oppression of humans once and for all!"

Cheren reached the top of the lily as Viridi dispersed into leaves, the glasses dropping on the flower's soft petal. Cheren walked over and knelt down, gripping the handles of his glasses as he looked seriously and angrily. "The humans HAVE lost their ways. It's true. Our needs have ruined the world for what it used to be. But Viridi… if you're the great savior you claim to be…" He slipped his glasses on, and spun around to face the goddess, "you wouldn't have let yourself sink to our level! Oh?"

He was surprised to see the goddess towered bigger than ever, standing high over the room's floor as the lilies had grown several stories tall. "Huh, please. If I didn't do what I did, NO ONE would have. It's just like Vweeb was telling to Arianna. If I'm not strong about my passions, nothing would ever change. I needed the guts little Miss Grape Skin DIDN'T have if I was going to change this world!"

"Well, there's sort of a difference. Even if she had to bully, Arianna would have stayed who she was. She would never kill. She would never result to warfare."

"Blah, blah, blaaah, you're not making your point. You've said it yourself, the humans have sunk too low. If all they know is desecration, then who am I to teach them otherwise? I mean, don't you think it's unfair? So many precious cows and roosters, wanting nothing more than to live simple, happy lives, but their only future is the fryer? ?"

"Well, for your information, Viridi… I don't really care. I happen to find meat quite tasty." He said with a devious smirk.

"Then you're just as heartless as all the rest. I'll be happy to FINISH you FIRST. AYAAAH!" She raised her left arm as it became vines and threw it down, slamming the flower as Cheren jumped to the side. She aimed her staff and shock green lightning from its eyes, but Cheren launched his Hookshot and pulled himself to another flower. He grabbed M.A.R.B.L.E.s and hurled them at the goddess as they exploded on her face, making Viridi shield. Viridi bent her knee out and did a twirl as a rose vine stuck from her knee and sliced all the flower stems. Cheren fell to the floor, looking up and running as the giant goddess began trying to stomp him. He hurled M.A.R.B.L.E.s at her toes as the goddess winced from the pain, dispersing into a massive horde of leaves.

The endless leaves all spun around and dizzied Cheren, and his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. was suddenly blown out of his hand. Viridi appeared above him, at her smaller, mansion-sized height, and pinned the Supreme Leader under her sandal. "Ugh. Didn't we already HAVE this in this story? ?"

"It is cliché. But let's add a little touch." With that, her foot turned into strong, thick vines, binding Cheren tight to the ground. "I was actually being a bit more merciful, letting you slip into that dungeon. THAT was my mistake. Now I'll ensure you NEVER rise above the dirt. May your decaying flesh forever serve as fine mulch for the brand new world."

The vines grew and grew, and Cheren became less and less mobile. Viridi's vines were the strongest things he's ever been crushed by. He didn't think there was anything heavier than Panini's boot. He was extremely desperate to push the wrapping vines off, but he couldn't. It made him so angry. He didn't want to go out like this. He was so close, but Viridi was about to win. He didn't want to go out so easily.

Fueled with rage, his body turned dark, and flames appeared around his form. "Grrrrrrrr!" Viridi put on a curious look. A strange redness seemed to be burning through her vines. "GRAAH! !" Cheren burst into flames, and Viridi's foot was burned.

"YOWCH! !" She wobbled back, quickly brushing the flames off.

Cheren glared at her, vicious and fierce as he hissed through his teeth. For once, the boy looked intimidating through the goddess's eyes. "RAAAAHH!" He furiously began to throw flames, and Viridi tried to defend with her staff, but was pelted a few times in the face. When Viridi uncovered, she saw the boy was gone. She gasped when Cheren appeared above her, bringing his sword down and slicing down her face, making her grip it in extreme pain. As quick as lightning, Cheren stabbed Viridi's toes, then zipped up to stab her wrists. Viridi continued to wince in pain, and was unprepared when Cheren warped in front of her chest and unleashed a storm of strikes.

Mason, Haruka, Sheila, Rachel, Angie, and the other kids stared with amazement and shock as Cheren let loose his full storm of anger. The rose that was on Viridi's dress was long gone as Cheren only focused on the one spot. It was hard to believe, but the goddess didn't look like she was able to recover, and she was taking immense pain. Even Rachel didn't think her son was capable of this much strength. Mason and Haruka were slightly terrified, while Sheila was amazed. Sector W, needless to say, were speechless in admiration, especially Anthony, and their tiny sizes made the view all the more exciting.

**Production Room**

"Well, that thing sure did a lot of work for us." Aurora said after the Clobbler had destroyed a majority of the factory. The muscular monster was poisoned with milk afterward, as it was panting in place. This was because Kirie Beatles had stuck her milk-filled fan tips into its back, and the mute girl smiled and waved happily.

"Hey, anybody feel that?" Mike Strongarm asked, feeling the room shake slightly.

They all sensed the shaking coming from one of the walls, and it even began to crack and crumble. The wall of wood collapsed, and the giant Goddess of Nature came wobbling through, stepping backwards. The lot of kids; Sector V, Zach and Maddy, Mike's Bikers, Francis and Marcus, their mouths were agape as Cheren furiously lay the series of blows on Viridi's chest. She was forced back into one of her broken machines, and Cheren finally ceased his blows as Viridi fell to one knee, clutching her chest and catching her breath. She looked very battered and torn now, covering with dirt and scratches.

"WOOHOOOO! !" Zach cheered for their Supreme Leader. "Yeah, that'll teach her! !" Without thinking, he tossed an open soda at the goddess's head, letting it spill over her.

"Grrrrr!" she growled furiously at the boy.

Cheren kept his serious look, jumping far backward into the hole. The hero spun and spun, his sword aimed directly at Viridi as flames spiraled and encircled him. With all his strength, Cheren launched, his flames burning more powerfully than ever. The flaming sword pierced Viridi's chest, full force, as the goddess's eyes and mouth dropped open in pain. She was forced all the way into what remained of her natural machine, and it fell and crumbled to pieces, leaving a cloud of dusty smoke. The group of operatives shielded their eyes from the smoke before looking at the shrouded debris. They were wondering what became of Cheren, hoping he'd survived. (End song.)

The sounds of pouring and dripping were heard through the smoke. They could make out the shadow of Viridi's giant, fallen form, and a smaller figure standing over her, pouring some kind of liquid down her throat. (Play "Can't Escape, Fight!" (the first part) from _One Piece_!)

The smoke was gone, and Viridi looked totally dizzy as she lay beaten on the floor, her mouth hanging wide open. Cheren stood over her as he allowed the Poison of the Gods to spill into her open throat. The kids couldn't feel more excited. Bright smiles were on all of their faces. In only a few seconds, the vial was totally empty, with all of the poison having gone down her throat. Her mouth shut, and Viridi seemed to swallow. They saw the sour look appear on her face. In a second, her eyes shut, and she seemed knocked out completely.

The kids erupted with cheers, having achieved victory over the Goddess of Nature. Cheren smiled, happy that it was over at last. Now they could relax. And throw a party. With a mountain of cake. And buhmillions of balloons. He was just that excited.

Panini had recovered from Viridi's poison, thanks to Haruka, as she limped out to see the outcome, with the Kikwi's help. She saw her best friend, her rival, Cheren, standing with victory over the fallen goddess. She felt so proud for him. She knew that he would win. …After all, she taught him _every_thing she knew. ;)

Cheren climbed down from the goddess and approached his friends as Chris ran to punch his shoulder, and Aurora gave him a hug. "Come on, guys." He smiled happily. "Let's get a crane to haul this girl away." They turned and were about to leave the throne room, feeling more victorious than they ever had. (End song.)

"... ..." Viridi's eyes squinted open as the Nature Goddess grinned. The leaving operatives felt the floor shake, turning around with starts as Viridi got to her feet, her scratches and wounds fixing their selves with vines. "Yeah... I don't think so."

Their eyes shot wide in utter shock and horror. "But... HOW? ?" Cheren questioned.

"Silly humans, don't you know?" Viridi smirked wittingly. "The Poison of the Gods can only work if it reaches my DIGESTIVE tracks." She pointed to her throat, keeping her wicked smile. "Inside my throat is a toxin storage bud, made to store any kind of harmful substance that passes down my throat. You know, like soda. In a matter of minutes, it will send the poison down an alternate tube that leads to my bladder, passing it safely out of my body. Your plan will FAIL, and I'll be able to RULE your planets!"

Cheren whipped his sword out, looking fiercely at Viridi. "Not if I cut that bud up first!"

"We'll see about THAT. To ensure you humans NEVER have things your way, I summon ALL the mighty forces of the FOREST BEINGS!" She raised her staff high, and it glowed more green than ever. All Forces of Nature from across the forests dissolved into nothing, green energy releasing from their bodies as the other operatives fighting in this war became confused. From the Lightning Plant's remains in the knocked-out Phosphora's room, the Moon Plant in the defeated Arlon's room, even the crumbled remains of General Caud. All of the energy flowed into Viridi's staff, and vines latched from the staff to her hand, and the energy transferred to Viridi. The goddess grew bigger and bigger, her skin turned into bark, leaves sprouted from the edges of her clothes, her fingers turned into branches, and her toes became roots.

"Everybody run!" Cheren screamed as the operatives hurried out of the room quickly.

**Outside Viridi's Lair** (Play "Difficult" (the first part) from _One Piece_.)

The skies were still grey as Cheren and his friends made it outside, along with the lot of other operatives who entered the lair. The ground shook as all Kids Next Door looked to the titanic tree in the center of the canyon. The tree's surface moved around in a wavy fashion as it was beginning to transform. The tree was gone, and the Goddess of Nature appeared where it stood. Viridi towered over all the trees on the planet, her body having taken the shape of an enormous, mutated tree. Her eyes were black and green, filled with darkness and malice, and she sported a wide, psychotic grin, showing wooden, rotted teeth. Almost no part of her looked human-ish as her body was planted in the ground like a tree.

_"GAAH ha ha ha ha, AAAHH ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ Her voice didn't sound like that of a teenage girl's anymore. If there was any tone of lightness or cheer in her voice to begin with, it was gone now. She was a demon now. Her heart was filled with nothing but darkness. The Planet of Flora had never looked so gloomy with her towering over the vast forest trees. _"All you filthy humans… all disgusting creatures of the worlds. You are all NOTHING to the eyes of Mother Nature. The worlds have no place for you! This universe belongs to the beauty of trees and plant life! I will kill you all! I will kill the adults who submitted to mind control! I will kill the tiny children that chose the life of a Minish! When I am done rearranging your worlds, Flora will enter a golden age of eternal peace! GAAAAH HA HA HA HAAAA!"_

"Whoa… she's nuts!" Chris exclaimed.

"How was she even a goddess to begin with? ?" Maddy asked.

"Is THIS the full force of Forest Fury? ?" Angie asked.

_"HAAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA!..."_

Even Cheren was taken by surprise. He thought he had the battle won, but Viridi was one step ahead. And soon, the purpose of the Vial would be nothing. If it passed out her body, there would be nothing that could stop her. But she looked unstoppable now.

"Chereeeeen!" Aurora shouted. "You gotta do something! !"

"Whaddyou want ME to do? ?"

"I dunno! Do what you just did! Get all flamey-o!"

"Gnnn!" The last thing Cheren needed was more pressure.

"Ahem." They turned around, finding Rachel Uno. "You might wanna check your pockets."

Cheren confusedly felt around his pockets. His eyes perked as he pulled out the Fierce Deity's Mask. "Wh…How-?"

"I stuck it in the Sacred Casket when you came back. In case you might be needing it again."

Would've been helpful before, Cheren thought. Still, he was glad he had it now. This could be the only chance they had. He looked at his sister, his brother, and friends, all giving confident and serious looks. They all had faith he could do it. That mask was what defeated Majora, it could surely defeat this corrupted goddess.

Without hesitating, Cheren slipped the mask on. The ultimate power surged through his veins. He grew taller, his eyes turned ghostly white, and Link's mighty spirit merged with him. _"EEEEAAAAHH!"_ The Master Sword became the powerful Deity's Sword, brimming with power. The Fierce Deity glowed blue with energy as he shot for the heavens, toward the towering, ugly goddess. (Play "Live & Learn" from _Sonic Adventure 2_!)

_Final boss: Mother Nature_

Viridi's staff had melded with her arm as she twirled it around in the dark, stormy heavens, spiraling the clouds. She saw Cheren flying at her and swung her staff, sending lightning out as Cheren dodged, closing in on Viridi's face. He swung his sword strongly, slicing the goddess's face, and the goddess angrily blasted him away with wind. Cheren began to fly back as Viridi threw her arms up, causing the trees below to stretch to the heavens and obstruct his path. Cheren crashed in one of the trees, and a series of sharp vines began to come from the other trees. Cheren recovered and swung his blade, slicing them to pieces, but some of the vines managed to grab him, binding his arms.

Cheren cut free and tried to fly away, but two more vines grabbed him by the legs and swung and slammed him into a tree. Viridi let loose a series of Razor Leafs, slicing and scratching the Fierce Deity's skin and clothing. Cheren growled and snapped free of the vines, swiftly spinning his blade to cut the leaves as they came. He shot at the goddess as Viridi tried to whack him with her staff, but Cheren had zipped away. He suddenly appeared by her face as he dealt another round of blows, severely scratching her bark-made face. When he finished, he flew down to her neck and forced his blade in the side of it, trying his best to cut through to her throat. Viridi frantically swatted the warrior away, blowing him several miles.

Cheren was on his way back again as Viridi sent gigantic, flying acorn bombs at the deity. Cheren dodged past them all as they exploded into tiny seeds, but some of those seeds latched onto Cheren as flowers grew and wrapped around his form. Cheren plummeted to the ground as Viridi conjured several giant Venus flytraps, and one of them snapped Cheren in its mouth. The giant plant munched and crunched the tasty warrior, and as Cheren covered with purple saliva, wrapped in its tongue, he managed to shake and break free, slicing the plant from the inside. The other Venus flytraps jumped up to snap him, but Cheren flew higher as he flew for the giant goddess.

Viridi stirred the clouds with her staff again as tornados began to form. The massive whirlwinds sucked the Fierce Deity and spun him off course, but he simply flew in their wind path as he spun his way to Viridi, blowing behind the goddess and throwing a slice at her neck. Viridi immediately smacked him away, but Cheren kept at her as Viridi swung her ponytail, her hair strands becoming vines as they wrapped around and started to squeeze Cheren. The vines grew tighter and tighter, but Cheren flared with the bright blue energy, forcing Viridi's vines to release. Cheren swung and sliced the chloro-filled strands of her hair, flying forth to stab Viridi's right eye. He then flew back and charged to stab Viridi's throat, and she immediately blew him away.

Viridi's knuckles became mushrooms as she aimed them at Cheren and released a cloud of poison into the skies. Cheren was forced to fly down below, going under the trees as he flew at the goddess from below. More vines shot up from the ground and tried to whip him, but Cheren dodged around and kept straight. A tree toppled over and caused Cheren to crash, and the vine-ships were able to whack and send him backwards. Poison spores rained from the toxic clouds above and landed on Cheren as mushrooms began to grow. The poison was slowly seeping into his skin and the Fierce Deity was losing strength.

_"HAAAA ha ha ha!"_ the goddess laughed cockily. Cheren glared and ripped the mushrooms off, but the poison was still there. He shot straight at the goddess's face, ready to strike at her neck. Viridi blocked him with her hand, but Cheren swerved around and threw a slice, only for Viridi to smack him away afterward. He kept furiously trying to slice the neck, but Viridi sent splinters at the boy and forced him back, and Viridi proceeded to smack him miles away again. _"It's no use, Cheren! In just 1 minute, the poison will be sent out of my body, and your end will come! It's OVER, Cheren!"_

_"Grrrr!"_ Cheren became worried, desperate to find a way to win.

_"Master Cheren, this is Fi."_ Cheren's loyal spirit spoke telepathically. _"Scans show that Goddess Viridi has taken this form from the energy of her Forces of Nature. Ergo, the nightmare energy must have been added to her, too. Perhaps if you found some milk, Viridi would be vulnerable for a short time."_

_"Chereeeen!"_

Cheren looked down, seeing his older sister waving up, conveniently holding a carton or milk. Cheren shot down and stopped beside her. "Cheren! I was thinking, she might be-"

_"Yeah, yeah, weak against milk, I know. But thanks."_ With that, he swiped the carton, and shot for the sky as Aurora watched hopefully.

The Fierce Deity shot straight for the goddess, swiftly dodging the incoming Vine Whips and lightning strikes. Viridi launched a storm of Bullet Seeds, but Cheren merely took the hits as he kept flying, holding the carton tight in his arms. He was drawing closer and closer, and when Viridi launched a sharp, poison vine from her tongue, Cheren zipped down and forced the milk against her neck, making a huge splat. Viridi felt weak, and Cheren smirked. The deity shot back, aimed his sword, and spun like a torpedo as he pierced the blade straight through her neck. He was able to crack it open and force her head to tilt back, allowing Cheren a view down her wooden throat.

The sizzling red poison was stored inside of a bulbous, green sack. Cheren gripped the edges of the sack, holding it closed tight as he yanked it from the throat. Viridi's head fixed itself, hissing furiously at the fierce god. Cheren held tight to the poison as he flew around and dodged all of Viridi's attacks, unsure if he could shove the poison down her mouth. Viridi's own poison was taking its toll on Cheren, and she could see him losing his grip on the sack. She grinned deviously, knowing she's won, but suddenly began to feel weak.

She glanced to her wooden left ear, hearing a group of microscopic figures climbing out. They were the miniaturized Sector W and their Pikmin, quickly hurrying onto their Onion and flying away. "Good thing we never ate the giant hotdog!" Anthony exclaimed.

"We had the Pikmin slip mustard and ketchup inside her head!" Gibli beamed. "Now's your chance!

Cheren smiled at the tiny heroes in thanks. He carefully clutched the sack in one hand and held his sword in the other as he flew behind and stabbed her forcefully in the neck. Viridi's mouth shot open in pain, and Cheren immediately flew over to shove the sack inside, allowing the poison to flow. Viridi's eyes were widened in horror and anger as she engulfed the poison, having nothing to defend it.

"YEEEAAAHH!" The Kids Next Door cheered in victory. Viridi clutched her throat tight, trying her best not to swallow. But it was hopeless. (End song.)

"Mmmmmmm-mmmmm-mmmm-!" Viridi was desperate not to swallow. For she knew if she did, it'd be her end. Cheren kept his smirk. He knew this was the end. He was just waiting for Viridi to accept it. For now, she just clutched her throat as tight as she could, to keep the poison from flowing down. She had no strength to spit it out, as it was already partially in her throat, and it weakened her enough. She seemed to have no choice.

_"You have to breathe eventually…"_ Cheren smirked wittingly.

Alas, it was pointless. She couldn't hold it any more. _"Mmmmm-EEEAAAAHH!"_ She swallowed the poison, and it slipped into her digestive stream. The Floran Summit alit with bright, powerful green as everyone shielded their eyes. The incredible energy was leaving Viridi's body as she began to shrink and shrink. The environment she had altered returned to normal, and the dark clouds began to disappear. Cheren flew down to the surface and removed the mask. He and Viridi were in the deep crater that was the foundation of her giant tree.

Viridi was on her hands and knees, panting heavily as she was normal size. The goddess had no strength left. Her power was drained. All her Forces of Nature… her Logia…

She looked up, seeing Cheren stand before her. Her conqueror gave a hateful and serious look. He clutched the Master Sword tight in his hand, ready to deliver the final blow. At last, this would be the end of the war. One of their biggest conflicts can be put aside. Already, Viridi's actions in the past began to play in his head.

_The beloved chilidog factory was obliterated in the blink of an eye, replaced by an enormous ball of twigs and trees. The imposing apparition made itself known. "Filthy Kids Next Door, TREMBLE before me!"_

…

_"Yes, it's true. I put the hex on Anthony. Why do you care so much about him? Nobody likes him!"_

…

_The Battle Within the Clouds. Phosphora launched a powerful bolt of lightning, and destroyed Fybi's wings as the angel child plummeted to the ground. "FYBI! !" Anthony yelled, immediately jumping after her._

_"FINISHING BLOW!" Viridi exclaimed._

…

_And just now. When Viridi had Arianna possessed. She attacked the Earth, enslaved all adults, and forced the children into the Minish World. And even then, she was going to kill them. Cheren knew, as they fought, he had to vanquish her. For the sake of the children of his world._

And here they were. The battle concluded. Viridi defeated. Except for one final blow. Cheren wasn't sure if he should. She was powerless now. But if he didn't, something else could happen. The same thing might happen. Whether she had powers or not. This way, he could end an ultimate threat to the Kids Next Door.

Just as well, Viridi wondered Cheren's next move. Would he do it? Or was he different from other humans? Cheren shut his eyes, lost deep in thought. His decision was made. With a raise of his blade, he gave a powerful swing, and the last sounds Viridi heard was the sacred metal slicing through her waist.

_"Humans desecrate trees and rocks and exploit the land! Tell me, Palutena, why do THEY deserve protection?"_

_"Because, of all creatures, humans are closest to the gods. Gods cannot intervene in mankind's affairs. You have no right!"_

_"Yeah, Viridi! I mean, humans have heart!"_

_"Psssh. I believe EVERY living creature has what is considered a 'heart'!"_

_"Ha ha ha! That's not what I mean! What I mean is… humans have a passion! They can do anything they set their minds to!"_

_"Pssh. We'll see about THAT."_

….Viridi smiled, as the light embraced her soul. _Hm hm hm hm. Oh… Pit._

And Viridi lay there. Dead. The goddess was no more.

Cheren stood there in shock, amazed at what he had just did. He turned around, finding the surprised stares of all of his friends. An uncomfortable feeling began to form in his throat. By their stares of disapproval… he feels he's made the wrong choice.

"…THREE CHEERS FOR OUR SUPREME LEADEEEERRRR! ! !" Aurora screamed to the heavens.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" And the bunch of kids took Cheren, raising him high as they carried him away in victory.

"YOU SHOWED HER!" Dillon exclaimed.

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW YA DO IT!" Panini screamed.

"Way to go, Uno!" Francis cheered.

"You show 'em, Bro!" Chris cheered.

Cheren began to feel sheepish as a smile and blush formed on his face. "Ehh hehehehehe!"

**GKND H.Q.**

Fireworks were erupting around the intergalactic treehouse. Every Kids Next Door operative who fought in this war was here to celebrate this momentous of occasions. Viridi was destroyed, the Nature War was over. Kids all around the treehouse were raising soda cans in victory, playing games, or simply chatting with friends.

"YOHOHOHO! YO, ho HO, HOOO!" Sheila Frantic sang her song, her arms linked around the heads of MaKayla King and Sally Harper, all three girls linked as they danced and kicked their feet excitedly, while Sheila held a Purple Flurp in her right hand. Mason sat beside her and made similar swinging motions, as did every other operative who sat around them. "YOHOHOHOOOO, YO, ho HO hoooo!"

"Un! Deux! Ya haaaa! Un! Deux! Ya haaa!" Numbuh 2=1 and his sector danced as other operatives mimicked their movements.

"My dad's actually the king of our country." Doflamingo Jr. said as a group of pretty girls, like Melody and Kaima, surrounded him. "So I'm pretty much a prince. We have plenty of girls, but, none of them are as pretty as you."

"Hmmm, you don't say." Melody said smoothly as she sat on Doflamingo's lap. "Any candidates for a, _princess_ yet?"

"Hey-hey-hey-hey!" Eric quickly pulled Melody away, glaring at Doflamingo. "Find someone else, pal, Melody's no princess!"

"Umm, _yes_ I am." Melody corrected.

"Oh yeah… well, she's not YOUR princess!"

"Relax, relax." Doflamingo waved, keeping his grin. "Hey, you girls wanna see a geek dance?"

"What?" Eric asked. "WHOA!" he suddenly turned around.

"Like this!" Doflamingo stood up and began to dance while Eric mimicked his movements.

"Heeey! Stooop! What're you doing? !" The girls only giggled as Eric danced like a puppet.

Other kids were watching as Griffin Firecrystal made tiny figures out of flames and had them dance. Just as well, Jesbi made a small figure out of lightning and was having it dance with him.

Chimney dashed forward as fast as she could, clutching Aeincha in her hand, before sending the tiny girl hurling away, the Lilliputian screaming loudly before landing in Aisa's hands. "I got you!" the Nimbi smiled.

"It was not!" Michelle yelled at Anthony.

"It was too!" Anthony argued back.

"NUH-uuuuhh!"

"It TOTALLY was!" Anthony turned to his mother and asked, "Mooom! Tell Michelle it was HER fault you got captured!"

"Noooo! Tell Anthony it was HIS fault for being a bad EARTHbender!" Michelle retorted. "That's why we went TEENy!"

Angie only giggled. "Kids, it doesn't matter. To me, it doesn't make a difference. You're both really important to me."

"So it was HER fault!" Anthony yelled.

"No, HIS!"

"No, YOURS."

"Nuh, UH!"

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Vweeb screamed with excitement as he flew at high speeds on Tronta's Light Disc, the Frisbee landing right back in the Pumparian's hand. Tronta threw the disc and sent Vweeb flying again. Vweeb was eventually blown off the spinning disc, making him crash into Minksman, who stood on a table, and knocked him off onto Lia's squid burger while the Glomourian was applying some sauce. She put the bun back on, and was about to take a bite before seeing Minks' head stick out, and Lia screamed.

"Mm hmhmhmhm!" Arianna giggled, and Vweeb blushed sheepishly.

Chris Uno, Zach Murphy, and Francis stood on Sappo's side, while Maddy, Aranea, and Aurora stood on Gibli's side, as both tiny Minish glared with their Pikmin groups ready. The audiences roared as the Pikmin began clashing, and the kids were throwing money like it was a cockfight. Eventually, Sappo's army was overpowered, and the boys stomped in anger while the girls cheered.

Inside the cafeteria, Nebula had finished signing a document with Bacha. Cheren and Rachel Uno were with them. "As Supreme GKND Leader, it is my pleasure to have you on the Galactic Kid Council. We will do our best to supply your planet with the necessary needs for your own Kids Next Door."

Bacha took the paper and nodded. "Kwee-kwee. It is a pleasure doing business with you. Now if you'll excuse me, we will go party. Friends: to the veggie tables!"

"WHEEEEEE!" And the Kikwi ran off.

With that, Nebula kicked back, drank a smoothie, and said, "And so, another mission accomplished. You've really pulled through today, Soldier."

"Heheheh. Yep." Cheren laughed nervously.

"I'll host the ceremony for your gold medal after the party. Maybe then, aliens won't invade your planet as often."

"That's great, Nebula." And with a frown, the boy decided to walk off, his head down as Nebula looked confused.

"What's with him?" she asked.

"I'll go see." Rachel decided to follow him.

Cheren sat alone at a distant table as Rachel took a seat beside him. "What's wrong, Cheren?"

Cheren gave a depressed sigh and looked up at her. "It's just… I don't know, Mom. I mean… I killed someone. Someone who couldn't defend herself at the time. I mean… is it right to take someone's, even a god's, life for what they did in the past?"

"Well, you'll have to see Mr. York about that. But it doesn't really matter if it was right or not. If you had let Viridi go, she would've rebuilt her army somehow and wouldn't rest until our world was destroyed. Sometimes, when you're at war, that's the only course of action you can take. And besides, you just saved buhmillions of kids and their parents. You're really starting to be more like me by the second." She smiled.

Cheren gave a light smile. "Heheheh. Well… I guess you're right. What's done is done. We saved the world, so now I should just relax and party."

"That's more like it." Rachel said, standing up. "Now, come on! A mother doesn't get to watch her son earn a gold medal for winning a war everyday!"

"Exactly!" Nebula stated as she walked over. "And if you don't, a little Space Shrinking might change your mind!"

"Heeheeheehee! Coming!" And with that, the three hurried off to join the party. While Cheren may not have been totally happy with his decision, it was all over now. For once, he could relax peacefully, and party with friends. And boy, was it a party he'd been waiting for.

**Unknown Location**

A group of mysterious, shadowed people watched as the battle against Viridi played on their screen. The Poison of the Gods was forced down Viridi's throat, and Cheren dealt the final blow through her waist. _"Hmm… well, well. I _am_ impressed."_ The person on the floating chair said.

_"That child is more strong than he lets on. We'd best keep an eye on him."_ The cloaked man with the yellow eyes said.

_"Find someone else's, pal."_ The tiny being with the one eye said.

_"Hmm, what IS taking Nefarious so long?"_ the cloaked man asked.

"I'm coming, I'm COMING!" the robotic man said, carrying the fallen body of XANA. "I think I have it working." The robot set XANA on his feet and said, "HEEEY! XANA! WAKE UUUUP!" As he banged the Program's computer head, his screen suddenly flashed on, showing a series of quick images.

_"Hoo hoo HOO- ^$#& Kiiing CANDY- (#:"^ I am TURBO- &#() -the most POWERFUL virus in the arcade-&(#^*#( -go IN to the li-IIIIGHT!"_ His screen blacked out, and he fell over onto the robot.

"BlaaaAAAST!" The robot screamed, throwing XANA down. "Why must they be so COMPLEX?" He stepped into the light, revealing himself to be a blue robot with glowing red eyes, and a green dome over his gear-brain.

_Name: Dr. Nefarious_

_Race: Robot_

_Occupation: Most evil scientist in the Solana Galaxy._

_Ability: Ninjutsu_

"Do not be so rampageous." The cloaked man said, holding a pink, electrical sphere in his disembodied hand. "Robotic Programs embody a more highly intricate internal system." He stepped into the light, revealing himself a figure in a dark-blue cloak, a round hat, big yellow eyes, and pointy blue shoes and whitish-blue gloves that weren't attached to any body.

_Name: Mr. Dark_

_Race: Raymanian_

_Occupation: Dark sorcerer, stealer of the Protoon_

_Ability: Firebending, dark magic_

"Even so…" the person on the floating chair spoke, "these kids put on quite a show. It's no question why a few of them are the chosen ones." He floated into the light, revealing himself a white-furred monkey in a black shirt, red shorts, brown shoes, red eyes, and wearing a mechanical helmet.

_Name: Specter_

_Race: Ape_

_Occupation: World's most intelligent monkey_

_Ability: Psychicbending; mind-control_

"Heheheheh! Compared to their parents, this is something I'd like to look into." The tiny person entered the light, revealing himself a simple, tiny dark-green plankton organism, with two antennae, one eye, and wearing a water helmet.

_Name: Sheldon J. Plankton_

_Race: Microorganism_

_Occupation: Owner of the Chum Bucket restaurant_

_Ability: High IQ and intelligence_

_"They are strong, but not strong enough to surpass their parents… yet."_ Another person; hidden in shadows, but wearing an orange suit, and petting a large cat, said. _"We will watch over them and see how they progress. In time, we'll get what we want."_

_Name: Giovanni_

_Race: Human_

_Occupation: Leader of Team Rocket_

_Ability: Pokémon Training_

_"And don't forget… we must ensure they follow the path to Darkness."_ One more person spoke, sitting on a throne and holding a staff as he was totally shadowed in the darkness. _"Only then can they work in OUR favor."_

"Don't worry, DON'T worry." Plankton smiled carefreely. "We aren't screw-ups like that Gnaa guy. We'll have the Seven Lights EASY as pi, My Lord."

_"Ah-hem."_ The shadowed man glared.

Plankton's face perked. "Sorry, sorry. LESSER Lord."

_"That's better."_

_Name: Ragaj Gnik_

_Race: Negative_

_Occupation: Lesser Lord of Time_

_Ability: Timebending_

* * *

**Ahhhhh… and so it ends. Viridi is defeated… this saga is closed. …HOO, what a ride that was! You know, I gotta say, after rewriting some of my past Nextgen stories, I think this series is kind of looking up, almost rivaling the first! …Of course, the first may always be better, riiiight? ;) Anyhoo, there are your introductions to New Team Gnaa, who are in actuality called Team Gnik. ;) I shouldn't have to point out who HIS Positive is! ****Now you guys can guess which characters are gonna fight who! **Anyhoo, with this done, I can focus more on my Senior Project for school, and other shit. In the meantime, though, I may focus on remaking my past stories, but in Christmas, we'll kick off the second saga with my Christmas Special. So unless you wanna reread my rewritten stories, I will see you for the Christmas Special, in which I'm STILL thinking of a name. ;) Someone help me? He he, later!


End file.
